Ugh, Cullen
by Seraphie17
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen hate each other. Fully fledged war between them, but is it just hiding their true feelings?. Story starts with the end-flashesback to the beginning. Bad language, adult themes and the incredible Edward Cullen are all included.
1. All I wanted was my CD

"For fucks sake Swan, what do you want?" He was obviously annoyed that I had barged into his room, but why the hell would I care?

"I want it back, now." I growled at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said innocently, I knew different.

"Give me back my CD Cullen, you're not funny."

"Oh, do you mean this one?" He flashed one at me and then held it above my head. It was my CD all right, it was the one I had got for my Christmas from Angela.

"Give it back!" I shouted in his face and reached up for it, he held it just out of my reach, even on my tiptoes. He then pushed me and I fell backwards onto his bed. He clambered on top of me, threw the CD onto his bedside table and kissed me gently, getting rougher until our breathing was in shreds.

Just then his brother walked into his room to see if I needed help with the supposed ass-kicking I was meant to be giving Edward at this moment in time.

Instead of kicking his ass, I was lying on his bed with him on top of me, my heart racing, my breathing ragged, him kissing my face, my throat, and me moaning quietly as he did so.

I heard a low oath from someone, and I was sure as hell that it wasn't Edward, his lips were trailing down my jawbone at this moment in time.

I opened my eyes and saw both Emmett and Jasper standing there gawping at us.

"Oh shit." I said quietly.

Edward raised his head from my neck and looked over his shoulder to see what I was swearing about.

"Oh shit." He repeated when he saw Emmett and Jasper's shocked expressions.

"Nice ass kicking Bella..." Emmett said, "I'd accept getting beaten up by you any day..."

"This isn't how it looks." Edward said quickly.

"No, yeah, no, it's not how it looks." I said, I couldn't think properly.

"Of course not, just because you are still lying on top of her obviously shows that nothing happened." Jasper spoke directly to Edward.

"I think we should just leave them in peace, at least they have sorted their differences now, that was really what we were aiming for, so I guess our job is done." Emmett grinned and left, Jasper close behind him.

Edward turned back round to me with a mischievous look in his eyes and said.

"Now where were we?"

"Edward, this is all wrong. I should hate you, I do hate you, don't I?" I tried to push him off of me and I failed, Edward wouldn't budge.

"Not anymore, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted to me the way you did." He said smugly.

"I don't know Edward, I don't understand..."

"Then don't think about it..." He said, leaning in to kiss me again.

I raised a finger and pushed it against his lips. I then used his moment of shock to push him away and get off of his bed. He got up and stood in front of me. He wound his arms round my waist and looked straight into my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't you want me?" He teased.

"I don't know Edward, I need to think this over..." I was still confused. Just a few hours ago I had been ready to kill this guy for what he did to me, and I had thought the feeling was mutual. Apparently not...

He dropped his arms as I struggled against them, his pride in tatters as I had just rejected him when he threw himself at me. I was walking out of the room when I stopped and turned round in the doorway. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Edward was staring at me, looking lost and alone, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Guilt flooded through me as I turned away and ran out of his house.

_How the hell had all the months of tormenting each other led to this?_ I thought, bursting into tears as I slammed the Cullen's front door behind me.


	2. Gossip

~~Six Months Earlier~~

The weather was dismal as usual, torrential rain battered at me as I left the house and ran for my truck.

Stupid sodden Olympic Peninsula.

I drove to school, shuddering at the thought of all the stupid rumours that had been going around yesterday. People were saying that me and Edward Cullen were in love. I nearly vomited at the thought.

I could never love that pretentious, arrogant, self-centred bastard.

Never.

Every girl on the planet should hate him, but it seemed like I was the only sane girl on the planet. All the others drooled over him, adored him, they couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't stand girls like that, shallow and idiotic, they couldn't see how stuck up Edward really was, how he took his pick of the girls in our school and then dropped them whenever he wanted, and they still went back to him. He was trash, majorly good-looking trash I'll admit, but trash none the less.

Once I had found a parking space in the school lot I stormed inside, I couldn't believe that my inner rant about Cullen had made me late, yet again. Stupid fucking bastard that he was.

I heard laughing as I entered the class ten minutes late and soaked from head to foot. I looked up immediately and saw Cullen visibly shaking with laughter on the other side of the classroom, a string of profanities against him flashed through my head once again. I gave my apologies to Mr Masson for being late and walked to my seat at the back of the class. Thank God I sat next to a heater otherwise I probably would have frozen to death.

Once during the lesson, I saw Edward turn and stare at me, I tried to ignore him but he continued to stare. I let my eyes meet his and I was shocked by what I saw. He looked... wistful... like he wanted me for some reason. I decided he was messing with me, that idiot always does, this is just another of his stupid schemes. I dropped my eyes back to my work and saw in my peripheral vision that he had turned back to his work as well. Thank God, I would just try to ignore him, ignore the stupid looks he gave me. The bell rang and we packed our stuff into our bags, I almost ran out of the class, I didn't want to get caught up by Cullen so he could just make stupid comments about me.

"Hey Bella, wait up!" I heard from behind me, I groaned and turned to see Mike Newton jogging towards me. At least it wasn't Cullen I guess.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I half-smiled at him.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

_Why the hell wouldn't this boy leave me alone? Ever since I had moved here he had been asking me out, and I always had rejected him. Why couldn't he just take a hint?_ I thought.

"No thanks Mike, no offense, but you really aren't my type."

"Yeah, you keep saying that..." He didn't even look discouraged, idiotic boy.

"Yeah, well you just don't take the hint do you Mike?" I joked, but hoping he would pick up on the serious undertone in my voice and just leave me alone.

"Well, I know you'll come around someday." He grinned and walked off to his next class.

"Don't hold your breath..." I muttered. I was going to have to seriously do something about that boy and soon.

I walked into Trig to see Jessica, my first friend here in Forks, sitting waiting for me, literally bouncing up and down in her seat. She must have something to tell me. Jessica was like the school's magpie, finding any shiny piece of gossip and then crowing about it. I didn't understand her fixation to know everyone else's business. As soon as I had sat down she grabbed my arm and leaned towards me excitedly. I could tell this was going to be bad...

"Is it true?" I saw the enthusiasm lighting her eyes.

"Is what true?" I had no idea what she was on about.

"You and Edward are in love?"

I sighed, how stupid of me it was to think that I wouldn't get a bashing from Jess today in Trig, she was bound to have heard yesterday. I was surprised that she hadn't phoned me as soon as she had got home from school, that she had even lasted overnight and hadn't combusted with the thought of me and that idiotic Cullen in love.

"Jess, there is no way that I could be in love with that disgusting excuse for a human being."

"So Edward could still like you?" The enthusiasm had dimmed a little, but not enough for her to leave me alone.

"Jess, I seriously doubt it. He has tormented me ever since I first set foot in this school, never will Cullen like me, and I am forever grateful for that."

"Ohh-Emm-Gee! You sooooo like him!"

"Jess, I do not like that arrogant sod, now drop it!"

"Defensive, overly-defensive I would say..."

I just ignored her as much as possible. When Jess was in a good mood, she was great to be around. When Jess was in a bad mood, it was horrible to be around. But when she was in 'gossip mode' it was hell, especially if you were the one she had her sights set on.

I was relieved when Mr Varner let the class out early so I could make a run from Jess instead of being stuck in the crowded halls with her shouting about mine and Edward's 'love' for each other.

Of course Jess was one of the shallow ones, always following the latest fashions, always slathering her face in all the latest make-ups, always wanting to know what the 'popular' people in the school were up to, as if it made her life worthwhile. I could never be like her, I could never centre myself around the lives and advice of people I didn't know, didn't truly care about. I tried my best to find a niceness about her, and it was there on the rare good days. It was these that hadn't turned me completely against Jess. I always gave her another chance because I had gotten to know the nice Jessica, I knew it was there, just not visible all the time.

I headed for the cafeteria, wrapped up in my thoughts and speculations that as soon as I had walked in, I walked straight into someone.

"Bella!" A cheery voice said, as if they had been waiting for me to run into them at the door. I shook my head to find my way out of my thoughts and looked around. Right in front of me was Alice Cullen, the loser's sister.

"Hey there pixie!" I laughed and hugged her, it was nice to see a friendly face, even one I had just ran into. She was one of my best friends, a complete contrast to her brother. She had befriended me within my first two weeks at Forks High, much to the horror of Edward, who had been having fun tormenting the new girl. Back then I was too shy and intimidated by Edward Cullen to stand up to him, but I saw in that second week what he was really like. The memory still stung.


	3. Memories

----

"So, Bella, how come you always end up on your face like that?" He sneered at me after I had tripped over his foot.

"I know fine well you tripped me on purpose Edward" I said, blushing at looking at my feet.

"You seem to think that I hold some grudge against you Bella. How about I take you to dinner tonight in Port Angeles and we can sort this out?"

At first I didn't know what to say, but eventually I said yes, he had seemed sincere.

He wasn't.

We had got to the restaurant and had ordered our meals, he had then excused himself to go to the bathroom. But he didn't come back. I had ended up paying for the meals, both of them.

I had hurried outside, hoping there would have been a misunderstanding, but I couldn't believe what I had seen. His car was gone. He had left me alone in Port Angeles with no money after having to pay for the whole meal myself and no way of getting home.

Charlie was busy, and I didn't want to disturb Alice, the new friend I had made at school that very same day, Edward's sister none the less.

I wandered for a while, hoping that he had just gone further into town for something and would turn round and pick me up.

I had got lost, I was worried, but it was no big deal, I had gotten lost all the time when I was younger and had always found my way back.

But then a couple of guys had started to follow me. I went in a complicated pattern all through the random streets, doubling back on myself, going round in circles.  
These guys were following me.  
I panicked and ran as fast as I could, I didn't care where to, just trying to get away from them, falling over three times and then coming to a halt in a dead end alleyway.  
I was sobbing now and had no choice but to phone Alice, I told her everything and the name of the little alleyway I was down that was on the metal sign embedded into one the walls that enclosed me.  
She said that she would come as soon as she could and was going to phone the police on her way. She had told me not to, it might provoke the men if they had heard me, she was taking care of it.  
I wondered if I could actually trust Alice, her being a relation of Edward's but by this time the men had found me in the alleyway, I could see their grins in the dark as they stalked towards me.  
They shoved me around a bit and then they pushed me to the floor.  
They kicked me, I was shouting for them to stop, trying to get away, until I heard a snap and pain ran through me. I screamed and one of their hands came down on my mouth. The other one had kneeled on my arms, practically mounting me as he did so and tore open my shirt. His breath was hot on my face and I could smell that they had been drinking. He got out a knife and cut down the middle of my bra, exposing my breasts. He grabbed them greedily.

It was then that Alice and the police arrived, sirens blazing and the two men had took off, running between the cars before the police and Alice got out.  
The police had given chase and Alice had come over to me, lying in shock and agony on the alley floor.  
She shrugged out of the shirt that she was wearing on top of her t-shirt and dressed me in it to try and save my dignity.  
Alice took me straight to the hospital, who gave me pain meds for my fractured rib but they couldn't do anything else.  
We then went to the police station for me to give a statement.  
Alice drove me home and I begged her not to say anything to anyone about this but Charlie, not even Edward.  
She promised me she wouldn't, and she came in to my house explain to Charlie what had happened as I struggled to get upstairs and into bed. I didn't go to school the day after, I couldn't see his face, knowing that I could have been raped the night before because of him.  
I felt ashamed and sickened.  
That didn't last for long.

Alice had come round to see how I was doing after school and had recounted Edward's joy when I hadn't been in school, how he had said that he was excited that he was 'winning the game' as he had put it.  
I didn't understand, how could he have put me through this and not even care?  
How many other girls had he done this to, calling it a game, making up stupid excuses?  
I forced Alice to tell me. I was shocked that there had been so many he had been a complete jerk to.  
I had made up my mind then and there, I wouldn't tell him about what had happened that night, I didn't want his pity or his apologies, nothing could get rid of the horror of that night.  
I knew that I was going to stand up to Edward Cullen, I wasn't going to let him push me around or make fun of me, at least not without getting revenge of my own.  
I couldn't care less about him, or about how he probably hadn't meant for me to get into so much trouble after he had left but I was going to give all I had to make sure that boy paid for what he did to me, for what he did to too many of the girls in our school.

If he wanted to play games, then he could count me in.

----


	4. Emmett

"Bella? Bella?" Alice waved her hands in front of my face, trying to bring me out of distracting memory.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm here. Thanks." I laughed and she grabbed my hand to drag me over to the table that Jasper and Emmett were sitting at.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed and punched me on the arm as soon as me and Alice were at the table. I laughed as Jasper hit him for hitting me and then I laughed again when Alice hit Jasper for hitting Emmett for hitting me.

"So, Bella, we were just discussing throwing a party at ours on Friday before I went and dragged you here, do you want to come?" Alice asked me. I wasn't so sure. I mean, Alice was my best friend in the whole world but, Edward would be there, and I'd have to be in his house, and knowing Alice she'd ask me to come and help her set up beforehand and then make me wear a ridiculously girly outfit and make up and stuff, and that would mean an awful lot of time around Edward, which wasn't such a great idea...

"Please Bella? Please? You could even stay over afterwards..."

I was considering saying no, because I would rather die than be in the same house as Edward for more than two hours. Alice then used her puppy dog expression on me, knowing full well that I couldn't resist.

"Fine Alice, I'll be there. What time would you like me round?"

"Straight after school would be great!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, great..." I couldn't believe I'd be around Edward for 24 hours, or longer...

"Moaning again are we Swan?" A voice behind me sneered. I couldn't be bothered talking to the pathetic leech at this moment in time so I just ignored him. Of course, this didn't stop him.

"You made quite an entrance in English first thing today, it wasn't a very flattering look though, the whole half-drowned cat thing. And I hear you turned Newton down after class again... poor boy. Do you enjoy playing with his feelings like that?" He laughed.

That was the last straw. I shouted at him.

"No, Cullen, I am not playing with Mike's feelings, I'm not you, you're scum!"

"Scum am I Swan?" The anger flashing in his emerald eyes.

"You heard me Cullen, you pathetic bastard!"

"Yeah, coming from you!"

I stood up to shout in his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You obviously can't see how much of a stupid bitch you are. You are one of the most ignorant and harsh people I have ever met!"

"Only to you Edward." Alice interjected.

"Shush Alice, I want to see how this goes, I've never seen them fight before!" Emmett laughed.

Both me and Edward turned to face Emmett, furious that he was having fun watching our fight.

"What the hell Emmett?" Edward said.

"This isn't funny Emmett!" I shouted at him.

"Hey, look, you two are agreeing for once." Emmett laughed.

"No, we are not!" We shouted at the same time.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett all burst out laughing as Edward and I glared at each other, made an annoyed noise and stalked off in opposite directions, all in synchronisation with each other.

_Stupid Cullen, ugh, I hate him! What a bastard!_ I thought.

I looked round my shoulder to make sure that idiot wasn't following me, planning to trip me up or something.

He wasn't, but he was leaning on the wall of the corridor, giving me the same weird look as he had in English. Like he regretted something, or longed for something...

He must have been looking past me, there was no way that Cullen was capable of any emotion other than hate towards me. And I didn't care, it was a lot less complicated than my friendship with Mike or Tyler, I was almost grateful to Cullen that he was straightforward with me. But the keyword in my previous thought was almost, there was no way that I felt anything towards him but hatred.

Music passed slowly, we were going over theory, so it bored the hell out of me. I was considering bunking next lesson, but that would seem cowardly, Cullen would just use it against me. If I was going to be practically spending Friday with him, I'd better try and put up with him, otherwise we would end up killing each other.

And then the rest would have to deal with Alice if we wrecked her party...

I shuddered at the thought.


	5. Friday Morning

Friday came quicker than I expected.

I took longer to drive to school because I knew that Alice would be waiting for me probably with Jasper, and Emmett if he fancied a laugh.

Emmett was always laughing at me; whenever I blushed he laughed, whenever I stumbled he laughed, when I made a disgusted face at something he laughed, and if I fell on my face or slipped Emmett was on the floor too, laughing, actually rolling on the floor laughing.

I got a shock when I drove into the parking lot, instead of Jasper standing beside Alice waiting for me, it was Edward.

Edward?

Why on earth was he waiting for me with Alice?

She was probably was making him stay, to try and be nice, she knew how much I despised Edward and maybe she could tell that spending the whole day with him going to get to me, maybe she had told him to behave today so nothing went wrong, she would probably cry if her party was spoiled. But the tears wouldn't last long, she would go on a rampage, she would make the person who wrecked her party pay. You could count on that.

I saw Edward make a face as I parked my truck in an empty space close to them but I chose to ignore it, I didn't want to be the one that Alice's wrath was falling on. I quickly jumped out of the cab and straight to Alice's side, I could see the excitement on her face and she threw her arms around my waist as soon as I was in hugging distance. I laughed as she let me go.

"I didn't know if you'd actually come to school today, I was worried that my party overload combined with my lovely brother might have scared you off today." Alice said as she almost danced beside me. I saw Edward grimace when she mentioned him.

"Of course not, I know that you would just come to my house and drag me to yours anyway. And as for your brother, it would take more than that to scare me off." I looked at him, trying to keep my gaze neutral, I didn't want to start a fight right now, Alice would get us both in a headlock and tell us to behave.  
She had gotten Edward in many headlocks before, much to my amusement, but you really don't mess with Alice unless you have a death wish.  
She was the queen of revenge as far as her family was concerned and she was really strong despite appearances.

"Hello Bella." Edward said, as politely as he could manage. I was shocked, Edward was speaking to me in a civilised manner. I didn't reply, I turned to Alice and asked.

"What's with Edward? He's acting...weird..."

"I told him not to be mean today, I didn't want you two raining on my party!" She laughed and I laughed with her, she was such a spoon.

"The phrase is raining on your parade Alice." I said as I grinned at her.

"See, there you go, raining..." Alice put on a dramatic expression of upset and flung her hand to her forehead. Me and Edward burst out laughing. Alice looked back and forth from me to Edward as we laughed.

And then, even though Alice said some pretty unexpected things, she said something I thought I would never hear her say.

"You know what? I think you two would make a really cute couple." I stopped laughing immediately, I was in shock, blushing at what Alice had just said.

"Alice, you do realise Bella would end up killing me right?" Edward said, laughing nervously.

"I would kill you? More like you would kill me, it's all you ever seem to be intent on doing. Irritating me to death." I said incredulously.

"You know what?" Alice started again, "I think you two should sort this out, put all the stupid fights to one side and just talk. Go for dinner somewhere." I felt the blood drain out of my face as what Alice said brought up the memory of that awful night. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I turned and started walking away from them. Alice caught on to why I was upset.

"Bella! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. Are you okay?" She grabbed my hand and stopped me from leaving.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alice, well, you know." I felt one of the tears fall onto my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. I looked over to Edward and he looked from me to Alice and back again, obviously confused by why I was crying.

"Is this about the night I left you in Port Angeles?" He sounded almost worried, he was a good actor.

I quickly hugged Alice and started walking away again. I could hear them talking as I left.

"Yeah, Edward, it was, that was a bad night for her."

"But I didn't do anything, it was just a joke, all the other girls found it funny..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, but Bella has an insatiable pull for anything dangerous, you shouldn't have left her there Edward." Alice retorted.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't want me to say, but it was bad, just leave it Edward, you can't fix it."

And then I couldn't hear them talking anymore, I didn't want to, I hated what had happened on that night and Alice was right. Nothing could fix that.


	6. Library

I trudged to English, and flung myself down in a seat at the back. I normally sat there by myself so I jumped when someone pulled out the chair next to me noisily. I looked up through my tear-soaked lashes to see Edward standing next to me.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything and turned to look out the window. I heard him sigh and then he sat down next to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Alice told you, just leave it Edward." I couldn't turn to look at him, the tears were still in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would get so upset over me leaving you in Port Angeles. If I had known then I wouldn't have left." Hah, he was so vain, he thought I was crying because he had left me, because he had deserted me.

"You always think about yourself don't you? It wasn't because you left me you idiot. It was because of something that happened afterwards, and before you ask, I'm not going to tell you. I don't need your sympathy or your pity or your worthless apologies so leave me alone." I said, injecting venom into my voice.

At that moment Mr Masson came in to begin the lesson so Edward didn't get a chance to say anything else. We spent the lesson in a hostile silence.

I jumped when the bell rang and shoved my English books roughly into my bag and almost ran out the door like I had every day that week, rushing to Trig. Both Mike and Edward called my name after class but I didn't turn round, I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

I was relieved to see that my Trig class had been cancelled as Mr Varner had a 'family emergency' and there was no one to fill in. I bolted it down to the library on the first floor, eager to shut myself off from others, get lost in a book, I couldn't deal with the real world right now.

I heard the chair next to me scrape back against the floor and I didn't want to look up in case it was Edward, I couldn't talk to him right now.

"Bella? Can we talk?" I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice at my elbow. Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl in the whole world, Edward's adopted sister. I hadn't seen her all of today, I had thought she was ill or something.

"Rosalie!" I cried and threw my arms around her neck. She was one of my best friends along with Alice.

"Hey Bella, its good to see you too!" She laughed and sat in the seat next to me.

"Yeah, so, you wanted to talk?" I encouraged, I wondered what she had wanted.

"Well, Edward came up to me earlier and asked me what you had meant about the night in Port Angeles. What happened Bella? Why didn't you tell me?" She looked worried and upset that I hadn't told her.

"Rosalie, I'd never not tell you without a reason. That night was horrible for me. And it wasn't Edward that upset me, but it is his fault, and I'm never going to forgive him for it, and I don't want him to know what happened, I don't want his sympathy, his pity or apologies, because all of them are worthless. He's a bastard and if he can't see that and stop his stupid arrogant behaviour then it's his own loss."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? If it's my fault then surely I can do something to fix it?" I couldn't believe that Edward was standing at the end of the table, listening to Rose's and my conversation.

"Get lost Cullen!" I spat.

"It's a free country Swan, I can do what I want." He glared at me. I stood up and went to slap him when he caught my hands in his. Shivers of electricity tingled through me.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." He said in my face.

"It's a free country Cullen, I can do what I want." I wrenched my hands out of his and glared back at him.

It was like trying to stare down a destroyer angel. His livid glorious face was harder to look at than look away from but I had to keep eye contact, otherwise he would win.

Just then he exhaled into my face, the sweet scent of his breath caught me off guard and it created a thick haze in my brain. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever smelled. I looked down for a second and then looked back up and his deep emerald eyes distracted me. It was the same wistful look he had given me in English and in the corridor after our fight. I stood stunned and trying to think of what I was about to say.

Just then Edward leaned in very slowly, so I could feel his lips very lightly on mine. My heart went crazy as his lips brushed mine, it was thumping around in my chest, I couldn't believe what was going on. Crimson flooded my cheeks. He pulled back just as slowly as he had leaned in. I was frozen where I was and as he took in my rather scared look he laughed softly and the emerald eyes got their bitter twinkle back and I immediately understood.

The bastard was messing with me.

I thawed out then and glared up at him. My hands twitched, I would hit him if I didn't get out of here soon. I took a step back so I wouldn't strangle him and then went to walk out, absolutely fuming. I felt a finger tap on my shoulder as I had just passed him and I turned round slowly, locking my jaw so I wouldn't scream at him.

"So, Bella, would you like to tell me what happened?" He had the sheer audacity to mock me?

I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me.

Before I could think I slammed my fist into his face, he stumbled backwards and fell onto the table me and Rose had been sitting at and I turned on my heel and left.

Fucking hell, I had just punched Edward Cullen...


	7. The look on your face

The rest of the day was, well... weird.

The girls were bitching and whispering and glaring at me as if I had committed a heinous crime.

The guys were coming up to me, congratulating me and slapping my back.

Emmett's reaction was the funniest though.

I stormed into the cafeteria at lunch, all the whispers and stares and shouts of encouragement had been getting to me. As soon as I had walked into the cafeteria, the applause and shouts from the guys came. I felt myself going beetroot and I quickly dashed to Alice's side at the corner table. My heart sank as I saw Rosalie sitting there, I knew she would tell Emmett and he would make a big deal out of me hitting his little brother.

I didn't know if his reaction would be good... or bad.

"So what are all the guys cheering about Bella?" Emmett asked as soon as I had sat down.

I was rather relieved that Rosalie hadn't told him, but that would mean I would have to...

"It's nothing, absolutely nothing." I said, my cheeks still flaming red.

"Oh come on Bella, it's hardly nothing!" Rosalie laughed.

"Rosie baby, how come you know what's going on and I don't?" Emmett looked miserable, pleading Rose with his puppy dog eyes to tell him.

"It's really Bella who should tell you, she was the one throwing punches!" Rosalie giggled.

At that moment Alice got it and she turned to stare at me, her eyes wide.

"You didn't?" She was astonished. I just nodded and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh my gosh Bella I love you!" She laughed in my ear.

"Well I guess it was about time someone taught that boy a lesson." Jasper chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't quite what I had intended to do, but yeah. How did you know?" I asked, laughing.

"He came into Spanish with a bleeding nose, I didn't figure it was you though. I nearly died laughing when he told me."

And Emmett still didn't get it.

"Rosie..." He whined. "What happened to Edward? And how was Bella involved?"

"Well, Edward wanted to know something Bella wouldn't tell him so he started being a tease and Bella got annoyed. She was walking away from him, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she would tell him, like his 'skills' would have softened her, and she punched him, full force, in the face!" Rosalie burst into peals of laughter.

"You...did...what?" Emmett asked turning to me.

"I hit Edward in the face. Big deal." I said, shrugging.

Emmett laughed so hard that he ended up on the floor in tears, then when Rosalie kicked him he bounded up off of the floor, grabbed me in a bone-breaking bear hug and swung me round and round, laughing his head off.

"Good on you Bella! I didn't know you had it in you!" He ruffled my hair as he set me back down on my feet.

"Thanks Emmett!" I said, wobbling slightly as I tried to regain my balance.

"Oh, Edward is so getting it tonight! He's going to be the laughing stock of the party!"

"Alice, the party! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start a fight with Edward today!" I turned to her immediately, plonking myself back on my seat and hoping that she wouldn't eat me.

"Bella, don't worry about it! If anything it will make the party more interesting!" She laughed.

Just at that point, Edward appeared in the cafeteria and the noise dropped so it was deathly quiet.

Hardly anyone was talking as he came through the doors, only small hurried whispers could be heard.

Edward tried to hold his head high and walk across to us, but when Emmett turned round and starting sniggering, that set Rosalie off.  
Rosalie set Alice off and Alice set Jasper off.

When the cafeteria saw that the rest of the Cullen's were laughing at Edward, the laughs just kept on coming. And some of the cat-calls Edward was getting were hilarious.

"Oi, Edward! You sure have some good flirting techniques!"

"Maybe you should be more subtle Ed!"

"You gay or something Cullen? Can you not defend yourself?"

"Beaten up, no, not by a girl, by Bella Swan!"

He couldn't take it any longer, he turned on his heel and stalked out, earning a few more laughs and shouts from everyone, the look on his face was priceless.

"Alice, I don't think I should go to last period, I might have to hit him again." I chuckled.

"Be my guest Bella, I've been trying to punch that pretty face of his for years!" Emmett laughed.

"Go to biology, it won't be that bad. And if he starts to get at you just raise your fist, he's bound to cower in his seat!" Alice giggled and Jasper laughed along with her.

The bell rang and we wandered through the corridors to our classes, with me still getting congratulated by guys I didn't even know and dirty looks from girls I also didn't know.

Music was over in a flash and all too soon I had to make my way to Biology.

I sighed in relief as I saw that Edward's seat, next to my own, was empty.

I then heard giggles and 'awwws' and general sympathy from behind me.

I turned round to see what the fuss was about and stopped in the doorway in shock.

Oh hell no.

It was Edward and his stupid little fan club of idiotic bimbo girls, sympathising with him for being hit in the face, some of them were even offering themselves to him, trying to comfort him. They all hissed and glared at me as they saw me staring at them. I was trying to figure out what the hell they were doing. Edward was a jerk who thought that he could have any girl in the school and not deal with the consequences.

Well I was the consequence, and if Edward couldn't see how much of a bastard he was I guessed it was up to me to show him, none of the other girls here would.

I went to my seat and shoved my books roughly onto the table, turning to give the bimbo girls and the 'victim' patronising looks.

They all waved to him and blew him kisses as he walked over to his seat. I nearly vomited.

They then glared at me one more time and then ran off in their ridiculously high heels to get to class. I rolled my eyes and turned to stare out the windows, trying, and failing, to utterly ignore Edward and his stupid diva attitude.

"You sure can hit a guy Bella." He said, sitting down beside me.

"I didn't need you to tell me that Cullen, I knew that already." I said venomously.

"So you've been fighting off more of your admirers then?" He stroked my cheek and I blushed, much to my anger, I didn't have feelings for Edward, he was stupid and arrogant and cocky, he should be shot. I slapped his hand away and shuffled to the other edge of my seat, uncomfortable that my enemy of all people was trying to close the gap between us.

"I can see why Newton just doesn't give up now, you are very adorable when you're angry." I turned to face him, glaring when I saw the same look in his eye, the same bitter twinkle as he had had in the library.

"Cullen, stop it, we both know that you are just trying to wind me up, get a reaction, well you did, I punched you, happy now?" I spat.

"I am happy, not that you punched me, but because I know that you like me too."

Wait, what?

That arrogant bastard thought I liked him?

Never, ever, ever, would I like _him_.

Hell would freeze over before I liked Edward Cullen.

"You think _I _like _you_? No chance Cullen, sorry, but you must be delusional or something." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You do, I could tell from the way you reacted to me in the library. All the names, all the threats, all the glaring, it's all for show. Bella, you don't have to pretend you hate me, it's okay if you like me, I like the fact that you like me." His emerald eyes were stunning, he was stunning, but so, so wrong.

"Cullen, I do not like you, I will never like you, never in a million years will I like you! I'm not a stupid idiotic blonde that can't see what a stupid pathetic snivelling wretch you are! Leave me alone, stop messing with me already!"

I had realised that I had just shouted that in the middle of Mr Banner's lecture, oops. I flushed a brilliant shade of red and stood up to talk to Mr Banner.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not feeling well, I need to go home." And without a second to spare I grabbed my books and ran from the room, I couldn't understand Edward, what the hell was his problem?

I ran through the pouring rain straight to my truck, getting a fright when I saw a small figure standing beside it.

"Bella, hurry up, I'm almost drowning here!" The figure laughed. I recognised the voice immediately, what was Alice doing out here in the rain?

"Hey pixie! Why are you getting all soaked out here when you are supposed to be in class?" I tried to sound happy and carefree, but I was still much too angry at Edward for it to work.

"I could ask you the same question!" Alice laughed again.

I unlocked the doors of my truck and hopped in, Alice was quicker though, she had been dying to get out of the rain, I could tell by the look on her face.

"Better?" I asked her as we took down our hoods and I turned the heater up.

"Much better, thanks Bella. So, I'm guessing that you are skipping class because of my delightful brother, yes?"

"Well, yeah, how did you know?" I asked, shoving the truck roughly into reverse.

"I could tell by the look on your face." She laughed. I laughed, me and Alice knew each other so well.


	8. Barbie Doll Bella

As soon as I was at Alice's she put me to work. Slaving away, we worked endlessly for just under an hour.

It paid off though, we were all done by the time that the others arrived home from school.

"Holy hell, you've been busy haven't you?" Jasper cried as he came through the door and strode over to us.

Emmett then came and dragged Jasper to play some new battle game they had got at the weekend, I had no idea what it was with them and video games, but it was better to leave them to it.

Rosalie and Alice then backed me against the wall, I didn't like the look in their eyes...

"What are you guys planning?" I asked warily, I wasn't sure I wanted to know...

"Barbie doll Bella!" Alice cried happily.

"No, no, no, no, no, Alice, no!" I cried, "Emmett! Help me!"

"Jasper, help her..." Emmett said, too engrossed in his game to really care.

"Edward, help her..." Jasper said, too engrossed in Emmett's game to really care.

"Yeah... right..." Edward said, too interested in keeping his pride intact to care, coming through the front door and storming straight to his room.

Emmett pretended to punch Jasper in the face and Jasper fell dramatically off the end of the couch and they both burst out laughing. Edward must still be annoyed about me hitting him...

Well, he did deserve it.

Alice and Rosalie then grabbed one of my arms each and towed me up to Alice's room, which was about twice the size of my own, and almost threw me onto her bed, which was also about twice the size of my own. Alice walked into her massive wardrobe and Rose sat down beside me, probably to make sure I didn't run away...

Alice came back out of her wardrobe with several different items of clothing, all of them very scary and girly. Was I supposed to wear something like that?

Alice dumped all the clothes on the floor and ran back into the wardrobe, grabbing at least ten pairs of shoes and dumping them next to the clothes.

It would have been fascinating to watch Alice work; shoe-pairing, colour-co-ordinating, style-matching... if I hadn't been so scared of what outfit she was going to dress me in. Why did Alice get so much fun out of this?

"Because, I just do, if it was up to me, I'd dress you every day!" She beamed up at me from her spot on the floor. I looked in the mirror behind her and sure enough, my face had given away my thoughts. I sighed internally, I should just let Alice have fun for tonight, it couldn't hurt, though some of the pairs of heels she had picked out were bound to kill me...

"Bella, the first outfit is ready!" Alice sang and jumped up with an outfit in her arms. Rosalie shoved me off of the bed, Alice chucked the clothes into my arms and then they both pushed me into Alice's bathroom to get changed.

"Hurry Bella, I want to see if it suits you!" Alice cried.

"I've only been in here two seconds Alice, calm down..." I said.

"I can't hold her for long!" Rose laughed.

I was as quick as I could possibly be, not wanting Alice to break anything, and stumbled out into Alice's room in the outfit. I stood there while she pondered and stressed and hmmmed and sighed and twirled me round again and again, and she came to the conclusion that it wasn't the right outfit.

I went through the same process three times.

Get changed.

Stand around like an idiot.

Alice says no.

Get changed again...

The fifth time I got changed it was into a blue dress that went down to just above my knees, it was kind of cutesy, and a pair of not-too-high-heels in the same blue.

As soon as I had stepped out of her bathroom Alice squealed and ran up to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"It's perfect!" She cried.

"Steady on Alice, I'm gonna fall over soon!" I laughed, wobbling slightly in my heels.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you look so cute before!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckled.

Alice reached up and mussed my hair and then her pondering face came back.

"Oh, no, Alice! I thought it was just my outfit you were doing!" I whined.

"Stop being such a baby Bella, I can do your make up and Alice can do your hair." Rose said, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to sit in Alice's swivel chair.

"Now stay still and we won't hurt you." Alice laughed.

I didn't honestly know if she was joking or not... I hoped she was, but when it came to Alice and anything to do with fashion, she was usually deadly serious.

I sat there for what must have been at least an hour, eyes shut, just letting them do what they want, my protests normally were ignored anyway...

"Okay Bella, you can open your eyes now!" Rose said cheerily.

I opened my eyes warily, not quite sure that they would have gone easy on me, but I was surprised to find that I liked what I saw when I opened my eyes. They had done a very good job despite my worrying. My make up was neutral, with a hint of blue eye shadow and blue mascara. My hair was quite plain, but pretty, with two pleats from the front of my hair wound round to the back and clasped in place and the rest was perfectly straight. They had even done my nails a matching shade of blue.

"So? Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Yes, thank you Alice. I look like a girl." I laughed.

"You really do!" I whirled round and saw Jasper at the door laughing.

"It's a scary sight isn't it Jasper?" I laughed again.

"Certainly is!" He laughed along with me.

Alice pouted then, she didn't like people not appreciating her 'work'. Me and Jasper laughed even harder at the look on Alice's face.

"Don't worry Alice, these people don't appreciate the effort we put into our work!" Rose cried dramatically, trying to keep a straight face, and utterly failing.

Alice didn't want me to fall down the stairs, but she didn't want me to have to take my shoes off to save my life either, so she brought mine and hers and Rose's food up to her room. I was still eating while they both got ready for the party.

Jasper had went back to his game, we could hear him laughing about Emmett's pathetic attempts to beat up the zombies.

Alice did her make up while Rose did her hair and vice versa and pretty soon we were ready to party.

Alice was dressed in a little black dress with plenty of ruffles, and Rose was wearing a deep red knee-length halter-neck, I swear they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off.

The doorbell rang and Alice flitted away to greet the first guests of the night, Rosalie and I followed her downstairs, but at a normal pace, not at Alice's, she was practically running because she was so excited.

As soon as I got downstairs, surprise surprise, I tripped and I would have fallen flat on my face, if I hadn't fallen on top of Edward...

"Throwing yourself at me already I see?" He laughed and helped me back to my feet, hanging onto my hand. I wrenched it back and stormed away. But in true Edward-doing-things-just-to-be-annoying fashion, he followed me.

"So? Did you reconsider what you said in biology? You've realised you love me, haven't you?" Man, he was cocky, at this rate I would be punching him again.

"Edward, just leave me alone, I don't want to fight with you in the middle of Alice's party, she will eat us both!"

The room was filling with people now, it seemed like the whole of the school was in their house...

"Is that just a cover-up Bella? Using the party as an excuse are we?" The bitter twinkle in his eyes brightened.

Alice was starting karaoke now, that girl was unstoppable...

"Don't be stupid Edward, I hate you! Get that into your thick skull!" I shouted over Mike Newton's terrible singing.

"Good, hate is a passionate emotion." He laughed.

Jessica took to the stage after Mike, geez, she was awful...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to start an argument in the middle of Alice's party? Well, if you like, we could go somewhere more private..." He slid his arms round my waist and pulled me towards him. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, my heartbeat over-reacting wildly...

I shoved him away and stalked over to Alice.

"Alice? Can I be next for the karaoke? I need to teach Edward a lesson..."


	9. Humiliation

"Yeah sure, do you know what song?" Alice laughed.

"Of course. And, can I borrow that chair?" I asked. She looked confused but nodded. I grabbed it and dragged it onto the mini stage me and Alice had had so much trouble putting up for tonight.

"And it's Bella singing next! What song are you singing Bella?" Alice called in true presenter fashion and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Well, before I start, I'd like Edward Cullen to come and sit on this chair, this song is especially for him." I said sweetly. The crowd awwwed and wolf-whistled but I just stood there laughing.

"So? Decided to declare your love for me after all? And in the form of a song? How sweet..." Edward said arrogantly.

"Yeah, something like that..." I laughed at him. He sat on the seat looking triumphant, soon that smirk would be wiped off his face.

I whispered the song to Alice and she laughed as she put it on.

I stood there by Edward's side sweetly while the intro of Katy Perry's "Ur So Gay" blasted out of the speakers. I knew this song back to front, it was so hilarious, just the right song for Edward, who was still sitting there clueless.

I started singing, I could see the shock on some of the crowd's faces because I could sing really well, if I didn't say so myself...

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

Edward was trying to hold onto his pride by laughing along with the crowd, but you could see it was getting to him, he wouldn't be laughing for long. I could see the rest of his family in stitches at the back of the room.

_You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup and…_

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

Edward couldn't hide his emotions any longer, he was furious, he was humiliated in front of nearly the whole school. My mission was accomplished.

The best part was yet to come though, I was on a high, I was getting my revenge on that bastard. I strutted around the stage, the crowd loved it, clapping and singing and laughing along.

_You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me..._

Ha, Edward's face, what a look.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

I leaned down and shouted the last word in his face...

_PENIS!_

Ha! Suck on that Edward Cullen!

He stormed off the stage, barging past the crowd to get to his room, trying desperately to ignore the laughs and the shouts. I was laughing so hard when I came off the stage that I fell into Alice. She was laughing so hard that she was holding onto one of the giant speakers for support.

"Aww man Bella! I love you!" She managed to say between laughs.

"Did you see his face?" I was trying to breathe, I couldn't, I was laughing so hard.

"The whole school saw his face Bella!"

The rest of the party went by without any more major incidents and when all the guys were leaving they were still congratulating me for humiliating Edward. Some of them told me they were never going to get on my bad side, they were scared. I laughed at that.

Scared? Of me? I made the Cowardly Lion look like the Terminator...

Alice said she would clean the mess in the morning, she had something else in mind for just now.

"Truth or Dare!" Alice cried happily, "Everyone in Edward's room NOW!"

Oh... great...


	10. Eavesdropping

"Alllliiiicccceeeee... Do I have to play?" I asked her, tugging on her sleeve like a five year old.

"Yes, come on Bella, it'll be fun!"

"Alice, I'm sorry, I can't. Edward loathes me, there's no point in trying to pretend differently, I'm going to bed. I'm shattered anyways..."

"It won't be the same without you though..." Alice tried using her puppy dog eyes but I looked away just in time.

"No way Alice, you can't get me into this, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I kissed her on the forehead and almost ran up the stairs to get to her room before she could drag me back.

I changed as soon as was possible, I had been looking like a girl for far too long. I jumped into Alice's huge bed and snuggled into the duvet.

Just on the edge between consciousness and unconsciousness there was a knock on the door.

"Whadayawant?" I said sleepily.

"Hey, Bella, it's me." Rosalie said from the hallway, "Can I come in?"

I sat up in Alice's bed and shook my head to try and get rid of the sleep creeping up on me.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I asked as she came in and plonked herself on the end of the bed.

"Can you tell me what happened the night you were in Port Angeles? Alice got dared to tell us, but she wouldn't, and she's never passed up a dare before. I'm worried, something happened, didn't it Bella?" I could see the worry in her eyes and I could hear it in her voice. I couldn't keep avoiding this question could I?

"Yes, something did happen Rosalie. It was one of the most awful nights of my life..." I felt the tears forming in my eyes already.

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)**

I couldn't help myself, I had to wait there outside of Alice's room while Rosalie talked to Bella.

I had to know what had happened.

What had happened because of me.

I heard Bella clear her throat.

"So, Edward left me there, in the restaurant, I had to pay for both of the meals, there was no way to say no, I couldn't. And I had hoped that there had been a misunderstanding, or that he was just messing about, but when I got outside, his car was gone." I could hear the hurt in Bella's voice.

"And then what?" Rosalie asked, you could hear traces of worry in her voice.

"Then, I walked, I didn't know my way around Port Angeles, and I had gotten lost, I wasn't worried about it, I had got lost many times before, I knew if I didn't panic I would be okay. But then there were these two guys behind me..." Bella trailed off.

"What happened Bella?" The worry was as clear as day in Rosalie's voice now.

"I did everything I could to try and shake them off. I went round in circles and doubled back on myself and took every turn. They were definitely following me, so I ran, and I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to run, but then I found myself in a dead end alley. That's when I phoned Alice."

"Didn't you think about phoning the police?" Rosalie was shocked, so was I.

How could she not think about phoning the police?

"Well, I could hear them getting closer, I was panicking, and if they had heard me talking to the police, surely they would have attacked me faster than they did..."

They attacked her?

Two men attacked her? Because of me?

Oh my god, had Bella been raped because of me?

I would never forgive myself if she had been...

"Did they... did they?" Rosalie was thinking along the same lines as me, but she couldn't say it...

Everything was silent for a few seconds, I could hear the muffled sound of Bella crying.

"It's okay Bella..." Rosalie said soothingly, "Nothing happened, you're okay."

She hadn't been raped, I nearly died of relief.

I couldn't begin to imagine what I would have done if my Bella had been raped, because of me...

Wait...

My Bella?

Woah, I thought this was just for fun, all the stupid glances, all the teasing, all the sarcastic remarks were just to wind her up...

I guess I had been lying to myself about my true feelings...

Bella...

Wow...

I liked her...

Really, truly liked her...


	11. Basketball

**BPOV**

I woke up to see rare sunshine filtering through Alice's window.

The first sunny day in Forks in what must have been months.

I could hear shouting from outside, and was that?

Were they playing basketball?

I loved basketball, I'm pretty good as well, not to brag or anything...

I looked at Alice's alarm clock, it was about ten in the morning, a perfect time to get up, not too early and not too late. I stretched and yawned a little and then threw back the duvet and scrambled to my feet.

I showered and dressed and dried my hair in record time and ran downstairs to find something to eat.

I found in Alice in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy!" She shouted as I came through the door and skipped over to hug me.

"Hey pixie!" I greeted her just as cheerily. "You guys playing basketball?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just came in to get a drink. Wanna play?" She bounced up and down waiting for my answer.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! What teams is it?"

"It's me, Jasper and Rosalie against Emmett and Edward. You could join my team!" She shouted excitedly, even though I was only a foot away from her.

"Isn't that slightly unfair on Emmett and Edward?" I asked, four versus two weren't fair teams...

"Well, not really, they are both pretty good. Come on, we can see which team needs you." She grabbed my wrist and towed me out into the back garden, they were playing on the paving stones just outside the doors.

"Guys! Bella wants to play! Whose team would she be on?" Alice called, they all stopped playing and started discussing.

"How good is she Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen her play..." Alice confessed.

"She should be on our side, Jasper is our only good player." Rosalie said.

"No way, it was unfair having two against three, you can't have two against four!" Emmett complained.

"But you guys are a really good team, surely if we gave you another person, wouldn't they just get in the way?" Jasper said, I could see the way he had span it, so that it could be in Edward and Emmett's best interests to have me on the apposing team.

"Yeah, probably. And I bet Bella's rubbish anyway, so you lot can have her." Emmett said.

"Yey!" Alice screamed and towed me onto her teams side of the court.

"Right, start again from scratch. First team to twenty baskets wins." Jasper called. Everyone agreed.

For the first few minutes I didn't really do anything, I watched to see if I could find a weak spot in Emmett and Edward's playing. Dribbling was definitely an issue, they left themselves wide open because they were so cocky, and even some of their passes would be easy to intercept. I could tell that they all thought I was useless, so it was time to start really playing...

Emmett was lazily passing the ball to Edward just under three feet away from me, I intercepted, dibbled the ball up the court, made a shot, and scored! Alice bounded over to me and we high-fived each other.

"Lucky shot." Emmett called, laughing when Alice scowled at him.

The game continued, I intercepted another pass, threw it to Jasper, and he easily got it in the net.

I could hear Edward and Emmett muttering now, I swore I heard the words "take her out".

The guys were resorting to foul play?

We'd see about that...

The game went on and on, I was dodging, ducking, weaving with the ball, shooting as if my life depended on it, getting it pretty much perfect every time.

The score was tied, each team only needing one basket to win.

This was it, even if it was only a silly game between friends, my side had to win, if we didn't then Emmett would never let us forget it.

Everyone felt the tension, we were all playing at our best now, even Rosalie who had just stood around before. My team blitzed the ball up the court and Jasper took a shot...

He missed!

I nearly cried when Edward got the ball, but instead I went and snatched it back, Emmett was then standing in front of me, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even pass the ball to my teammates.

I remembered a shot that my dad had taught me one summer I had been here to visit him, just before I headed off to basketball camp, I had needed practice. But he had shown me this circus shot or something like that, I could try it now, it was worth a try.

I did the best circus shot I could, I didn't know if it was any good, I didn't want to look.

"We won! Bella! WE WON!" Alice screamed. Sure enough, the ball had just passed through the net and was now bouncing aimlessly on the floor. I however was being squashed by Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

Edward and Emmett were still standing where they had been when I had taken the shot, their faces both frozen in the same mask of shock.

They stayed like that while Alice's squeals of delight faded a little.

"Huh?" Emmett was still confused.

"We lost..." Edward was mortified.

"But we never lose..." Emmett looked like he was about to cry. Rose stopped squashing me and went over to Emmett.

"You silly teddy bear, it's just one little game..." She cooed, running her fingers through his hair.

"I suppose your right." He said, scooping her up into his arms and mashing his face to hers.

"Eww guys, public display of affection, I'm gonna bring up my breakfast over here..." Alice laughed.

Rosalie pulled away and scowled at Alice.

"Just because Jasper never kisses you like this!" She growled.

"Lies!" Jasper shouted and scooped Alice up in his arms, kissing her passionately.

"See what happens when I scoop Bella up in my arms!" Edward suddenly shouted and lifted me off the ground. I was silent for a moment, totally in shock. Then it came.

"Put me down you bastard! Put me down this instant! Ahhh! Let me go! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted while wriggling and jerking and hitting every inch of him I could reach. I heard the rest of them laughing at me.

"I wonder what would happen if I tried to kiss you..." Edward mused loudly.

I froze and the rest of them went completely silent.

"You wouldn't dare..." I hissed, mentally slapping myself as I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. He leaned his face in towards mine until we were only an inch away from each other.

I raised my fist.

"Remember what happened last time Cullen, it would be a shame to waste that face of yours." I sneered, still helplessly trying to control the blush that was now rampaging all over my face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, semi-dropping me onto the ground and walking away.

**EPOV**

Walking away from her like that was awful, I wanted her back in my arms.

She had fit there perfectly, like she was meant to be there.

I could feel her staring at me as I walked away.

I wanted to go back over there and touch her beautiful face, stroke her hair, kiss those lips.

I wanted to tell her that this fight was stupid, that I was ready to give it up.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her.

But I couldn't, she wasn't mine.

She wasn't my Bella...


	12. Flashforward

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a quick look into what happens after the kiss in the first chapter, there will be more chapters like this one throughout the rest so do not despair! Just try not to get confused :P**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FLASHFORWARD – Present Day **

**EPOV**

"What the hell did you do to my best friend?!?" Alice shouted at me as she stormed through my bedroom door.

I was still in tears, standing exactly where I had been when Bella left, probably wearing the same look on my face. Alice's beautiful face crumpled and she was lost for words. Her eyes searched my face for some sort of explanation.

"I love her Alice..."

This was all I was able to choke out through the tears coursing down my face.

"Oh Edward..." She said and flung her arms around me. I could feel her shuddering, she was crying, I had made Alice cry.

Alice, the toughest person I had ever known, tougher than Emmett.

I had made her cry...

Guilt washed through me as I pushed Alice away and fell to the floor, my face buried in my hands.

"Bella is stubborn, give her a little time to realise her feelings for you..." Alice trailed off as I shouted up at her.

"I've given her months Alice! Ever since the party she humiliated me at! I know what I did to her, what I put her through, I heard it all, Rose and Bella were talking about it, I had to know Alice! She thinks I'm a monster, I'm a terrible person and she knows it. She doesn't love back me Alice, she never will!"

"Edward..." Alice tried to interrupt me and my self-loathing.

"I'm a disgusting excuse for a human being Alice! No wonder she totally blew me off. Why couldn't I see how horrible I was towards her? Why did I need to take everything so far? All I wanted was a reaction, but it was the wrong one. I want her, no, I need her to love me Alice! But she doesn't!"

"She does Edward, she just can't see it yet..." Alice said.

"Yeah right..." I trailed off.

"You'll be sorry if you bet against me Edward." She shook her head and walked out the door.

"I'm already sorry, sorry I thought that Bella loved me." I said to myself.

I lay on my side in the middle of my floor and cried.

"I give up." I mumbled to myself pathetically.

**BPOV**

I couldn't get the image of Edward, looking lost and alone, out of my head.

I couldn't shake off this feeling of guilt, as if I could sort what I had just done.

What the hell did Cullen think he was playing at anyway?

He kissed me and just expected me to love him right away?

He thought that he could sort everything?

He has no idea what he put me through.

The worst night of my life, and then the hellish months afterwards where all he could do was ridicule me, give me stupid looks and make my life a mockery.

Wait, those stupid looks, had they been real all along?

Did he really like me like that?

He had kissed me...

Well, he had kissed a whole lot of me really.

It was more of a ravishing than just a simple kiss...

Why did I react to that?

Am I really as oblivious to Edward as I think?

I at least understood how he felt for me now, surely that was good, wasn't it?

Yeah, it was... well... different, better than fighting I guess, but it's not right.

How did I feel about this?

It wasn't what I wanted.

Was it?

Edward Cullen wasn't who I wanted...

Was he?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah I know, all of you are sitting there screaming at your computers "Of course you want him! It's EDWARD FREAKIN CULLEN!"**

**Review if you love Edward!**

**(Haha its like honk if you want cookies)**

**:P**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	13. BellaBanana and PixiePumpkin

~~5 months earlier~~

"BELLA!" Alice shouted at me from down the hall, her little pixie arms waving wildly above her head.

I stood beside my locker, waiting for her to battle through the sea of students to talk to me about whatever was so important.

"Bella! Oh my God! You have to go to the tryouts! Please tell me you'll go! You are so so so good at basketball, you have to go to the tryouts!" She squealed at superhuman speed as soon as she was by my side.

"Wait, slow down a minute Alice, repeat that." I said, staring at her in confusion.

"You have to go try out for the school basketball team!" Alice beamed up at me.

"What? Do they let girls into the team?"

"Yeah! It's just that either they don't try out, or just aren't good enough to get on the team. But you Bella! After the game two weeks ago, you know the one when we kicked Emmett's and Edward's asses because of you, there's no way you wouldn't get in the team!" Alice was now bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Well, when are the tryouts Alice?" I asked.

"Um, tomorrow I think, but you have to put your name down for them, you can't just show up. But I already took the liberty of putting your name down so you can't not go!" Alice squealed again.

"Aww come on Alice, I don't really want to be on the basketball team..." I tried to get out of it, but Alice used her signature puppy-dog eyes on me.

"Alice don't, you know I just give in whenever you do that..." I rolled my eyes at her and she pushed out her bottom lip, making it quiver as tears built up in her eyes.

"Fine Alice! I'll go to the stupid basketball tryouts!" I said exasperatedly.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, clapping her little hands together in excitement, with all traces of previous sadness gone, she was such a good actress.

"So, how many other girls are trying out?" I asked, not really bothering as long as there would be a few of us.

"Don't know..." Alice said, looking away. I became suspicious.

"Alice Maria Cullen! Tell me how many other girls are trying out for the basketball team!"

"A few..." She mumbled, she hated it when I used her full name.

"ALICE! MARIA! CULLEN!" I shouted, losing my temper.

"Fine, fine, Isabella Marie Swan! None okay? It's just you." Alice said.

"Just me? You mean I'm the only girl trying for the basketball team? What about you and Rose?" I asked while trying not to panic.

"Me and Rose can't play silly. You can though, you're better than half the guys on the team already! You're gonna get on it, don't worry about it!" Alice jumped up on a bench to pat my head somewhat reassuringly.

"So, why am I the only girl trying out?" I asked, curious now about why they wouldn't.

"Well, they all used to, but none of them were ever good enough to get in, so they claimed the team was sexist and they never bothered trying since. It's rubbish though, they all thought they were better than they are. I used to watch the practices all the time and the girls had nothing on the guys in the team." She was still standing on the bench, one hand now just resting on my head.

"Well, okay, I guess I could be on the team, as long as Mike isn't in it." I gave a small shudder at the thought of Mike anywhere near me. Alice laughed at my expression, giving my face a prod before she skipped lightly off the bench and grabbed my hand.

"Come on then Bella-Banana. We'd better get to class!" I scowled at her new-found nickname for me.

"You call me Bella-Banana I call you Pixie-Pumpkin." I said glaring slightly.

"Okay Bella-Banana!" She said, wrapping her little arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile at the little pixie.

"Pixie-Pumpkin... it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She said laughing.

"Yeah, it does." I agreed, laughing along with her."So, Pixie-Pumpkin, how do the tryouts work?"

"Well, everyone who signed their name on the sheet goes to the hall along with the team from last year. All of them tryout, it doesn't matter who was on the team before, it makes it fairer that way. They split people into teams, they play a few games. Then they narrow down who was good and who wasn't that good. The good ones then play more games in different teams, until it is narrowed down to just a few, about twice the regular team number and they then play one on ones to see who the really good players are. The really good ones are then picked for the team. Get it?" She said looking up at me as we walked down the dreary school corridor.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm pretty excited now Alice. I can't believe I might be playing on the school team!" I almost squealed, but got a grip on myself just in time. Unfortunately Alice didn't.

"I know! I know! It's gonna be so awesome!" She was jumping down the corridor now.

"Oi! Pixie-Pumpkin, calm down, you're gonna land on someone!" I laughed.

She made a face at me and stuck out her tongue, but proceeded to burst into giggles.

I laughed and then did what Bella Swan does best, I tripped.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the ground when I realised I should have hit it already. Someone had caught me.

"Watch where you're walking next time Swan. You could really hurt someone with that death wish you seem to have." Edward said, glaring down at me.

I squirmed upright and shoved his arms away, not wanting to feel how warm they were, how good they felt around me.

"Shut it Cullen," I sneered," Don't bloody touch me."

"Next time I'll just let you fall then, shall I?" Anger flashed in his emerald eyes.

"Yes, I would rather fall on the floor face first than be caught by you." Ugh, stupid Cullen, so fucking egotistical, thought he was God's gift to women.

He shoved past me roughly, barging me with his shoulder so I fell backwards onto my ass. Damn, that hurt.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He said icily and strode off.

"Bella-Banana! Are you okay?" Alice shouted, running over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just your dipshit of a brother." I said, rolling my eyes as I got off the floor.

"Hmm, maybe basketball wouldn't be such a great idea for you after all..." Alice mused.

"It's okay Alice, when I focus I don't fall over. Basketball requires focus, so I don't fall over. Don't worry I'm not going to break my leg playing it." I laughed.

She looked away from me with a strange look on her face, I was just about to ask her what was wrong when she said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Basketball would be good for you." She grinned and walked into class, apologizing to Mrs Cassetti for us being late.

"Music is all about timing girls! Don't forget that!" She shouted as we walked to our seats.

"Yes Mrs Cassetti..." We droned in unison, smirking.

"Good! Now, we have an unscheduled performing lesson today as I will not be here to look after you, I have a meeting with the other music staff, so you'd better all be working, I'll be asking for people to present work at the end of the lesson when I get back and it could be any one of you. Get to it!" She said and then waddled out of the class, she wasn't the skinniest teacher in school, but she was definitely one of the best.

"Awesome! Alice, what are we doing?" I said turning to her.

"Let's sing Bella, I've been dying to sing all day!" She hurtled out of the classroom to get a quiet spot for singing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey guys, I really hope no one is confused about how the time shifting thing works, this happens five months before the CD incident in the first chapter, 'kay?**

**Aweshum, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, please keep reviewing, I love you all.**

***Struggle***

**Sorry, just putting Edward back in my basement where I keep him lol**

**If you review, you can stay in my basement for a while ;)**

**X Seraphie X**


	14. Piano Troubles

We ended up in the drama studio, but the music department had taken it over when the drama department ended up at the other side of the school.

Me and Alice cut the curtain down the middle so we had half of the place to ourselves, hardly anyone came in here, only a few did and that was to play the grand piano sitting in the corner. But we couldn't see the grand piano anymore because of the curtain, so really no one would bother us if they came to play it.

"Can we sing now Bella-Banana?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Sure, what do you want to sing Pixie-Pumpkin?" I laughed.

"How about a duet? "I Know Him So Well" from Chess!" She shouted.

"Sure Alice, which part do you want? Florence or Svetlana?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"SVETLANA! SVETLANA!" Alice shouted.

"Okay Alice, I'm starting then aren't I?" Alice nodded.

(Bella singing is in **bold**, Alice singing is in _italics_, and both of them singing is underlined)

**Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
****Perfect situations must go wrong  
****But this has never yet prevented me  
****Wanting far too much for far too long  
****Looking back I could have played it differently  
****Won a few more moments, who can tell?  
****But it took time to understand the man  
****Now at least I know I know him well**

**Wasn't it good?  
**_Oh so good  
_**Wasn't he fine?  
**_Oh so fine  
_**Isn't it madness  
**He can't be mine?

I looked over at Alice and she grinned back at me, it was so easy to be myself with her, she was so awesome. And she sounded amazing when she sang.

**But in the end he needs a little bit more than me  
****More security  
**_He needs his fantasy and freedom  
_**I know him so well**

_No one in your life is with you constantly  
__No one is completely on your side  
__And though I move my world to be with him  
__Still the gap between us is too wide  
_**(Looking back I could have played things some other way)  
**_Looking back I could have played it differently  
__Learned about the man before I fell  
_**(I was just a little careless maybe)  
**_But I was ever so much younger then  
_Now at least I know I know him well

Our harmonies were perfect, we had practiced this song before, over and over, but we both loved it.

_Wasn't it good?  
_**Oh so good  
**_Wasn't he fine?  
_**Oh so fine  
**_Isn't it madness  
_He won't be mine?

Didn't I know how it would go?  
If I knew from the start  
Why am I falling apart?

_Wasn't it good?  
__Wasn't he fine?  
_**Isn't it madness  
**He won't be mine?

**But in the end he needs a little bit more than me  
****More security  
**_He needs his fantasy and freedom  
_**I know him so well**

_It took time to understand him_

I know him so well

We finished amazingly, caught up in the harmonies.

Just then I heard the most beautiful song coming from the grand piano on the other side of the curtain. It was amazing.

I was about to turn to Alice to see if she knew who that was but she turned to me first.

"Bella! I have to go, I need to find Rose, she's having a shoe emergency! Oh my God!" Alice cried, looking down at her phone for a second and then running off.

Fashion always came first on Alice's list...

I decided to take a peek round the curtain and see who the piano-playing-genius was. I crept over to the end of the room and stuck my head round the edge of the curtain carefully.

What the hell?

There, sitting at the piano coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of it, was none other than that damned Edward Cullen. Well, I guess you do learn something new every day.

Today I learned that Edward plays piano, and is amazingly fucking good at it.

Hmm, pianist's fingers were supposed to be instruments... of pleasure...

Stop it Bella! That's just wrong!

Ew, ew, ew, Edward Cullen.

I looked up again and found him staring at me, oops, I guess that during my mental monologue he must have stopped playing and I must have drawn attention to myself.

"Er, Bella, hi..." He stuttered.

Hmm, odd, he was horrible to me earlier.

This guy really needed his head checked out, his mood swings were impressive.

"I'm, eh, sorry about earlier. Someone had a go at me and I took it out on you and well, yeah, sorry..." He said trailing off.

I just stood and stared at him, I was so confused.

I realised that he was staring back at me, expecting me to say something while I stood around like an idiot. I looked down at my feet and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks with every second that I stood there.

He got up from the piano and came to stand in front of me. He stroked one of his slender fingers beneath my chin and pulled my head up so my gaze met his.

"Bella, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you blush?" He said, an unfathomable expression in his deep green eyes. I wondered what the hell he was doing.

But then I saw it.

The bitter twinkle.

He was messing with me, again. The apology was just a cover story, he was such a backstabbing little bastard.

"Bella, did I ever tell you how cute your button nose is?" He said, moving his slender finger from under my chin to the tip of my nose.

The anger rose up inside of me, there was no way he was getting away with this again.

Two could play at that game.

"Edward, did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?" I said, trying to keep the sarcastic tone to an all time low. It apparently worked as his finger removed itself from the tip of my nose and shock flitted across his face.

It took all my self-control not to laugh or smirk at his defenceless expression. Instead I took a step towards him, with him taking a step back.

"Edward, can I touch your hair? I've always wanted to feel your beautiful bronze hair in my hands." I said seductively and I heard him gulp as he shook his head. I was having so much fun.

"Aww, Edward, pleasey? Well, unless I get to touch other parts of you instead?" I fluttered my eyelashes and took a few small steps towards him, nearly dying of trying not to laugh when he took steps backwards. He looked seriously frightened now, this was what I called revenge.

Front row seats to Edward's humiliating demise, I should sell tickets and I'd probably make a small fortune.

"Oh come on Edward," I said slowly, dragging out his name seductively, "It's either the hair, or everywhere else..."

I saw him twitch a little as he kept on stepping back, he was getting even more uncomfortable with every step I took towards him.

I kept walking forwards and he kept walking backwards, straight into the grand piano.

Edward was trapped between me and the beautiful instrument. I closed the space between Edward and I in seconds, eager to make him squirm.

I trailed my hands lightly up his shirt, undoing his three top buttons and kissing the bare chest the undone buttons revealed. I could feel him shiver.

I trailed the kisses up to his neck where I bit him gently and I pressed my body closer to his.

Oh, I could feel him through the fabric between us, and apparently he could feel me too, judging by his reaction.

I nibbled his earlobe and grinded my hips into his, I heard him hiss as I brushed against him firmly and he twitched again. I could feel all of him, rock hard.

"Hey there big boy!" I said condescendingly and let out a little giggle as I grinded him again.

"Uh... Bella... stop." He said disjointedly, he was apparently having trouble thinking at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather I..." I trailed off and slammed my hand into the front of his trousers, making him squeal a little.

"So, Edward," I said, rubbing my hand into his crotch forcefully, "Is this all because of me? I'm quite flattered."

He was hissing and moaning and his breathing was so uneven I was surprised he could breathe at all.

"Hmm, I wonder..." I said as I moved my head towards his, as though I was about to kiss him. His head moved forward so his lips could meet mine but I ducked back and removed my hand suddenly from his throbbing crotch.

"Well, this was fun, maybe we should do this again sometime." I laughed and walked off triumphantly.

I stopped just before I got out the door to shout back to him.

"Edward, just think next time you mess with me okay? I'm as good as you, if not better, at playing these games. Keep that in mind okay _love?_" Sarcasm dripping from the last word and I walked out giggling.

He was gonna have to carry out a controlled explosion, unless he wanted to walk around aroused all day.

But I guess you could never tell with Edward.

Stupid bastard.


	15. Piano Troubles EPOV

**EPOV**

Some stupid meeting for all music staff had left my class without a teacher.

We were supposed to practice our instruments, but most of my class were sitting around talking ridiculously loudly. I couldn't take the noise so I strode off to the former drama studio to play the grand piano that was there.

I sat at the piano and drowned everything else out, focused solely on the piano and the melody weaving its way through my head.

I played, letting my fingers glide smoothly over the ivory, coaxing a beautiful tune out of my most favourite instrument ever.

As I slipped back into reality I heard someone shuffling about and I looked up to see none other than Bella Swan standing at the top right corner of the room, fiddling with the curtain and looking off into space.

Guilt flooded through me as I remembered that I had shoved her over in the hall not so long ago. I hadn't even been annoyed at her, it hadn't been her fault that Jessica had taken to stalking me... again...

I sighed internally at the thought of Jessica Stanley following me around the school, jumping at every opportunity to talk to me, giggling about me to her friends, staring at me, leaving me notes, hanging around at my locker... ugh... and I had already gone through that, I might die if I had to go through it all again.

I looked up after I had finished combating my inner Jessica Stanley fuelled turmoil to see that Bella was still fiddling with the curtain and staring off into space.

She had a glorious dreamy look on her face, which quickly turned to disgust and then, when she looked over at me, it turned to one of shock or confusion.

She looked helplessly confused, her mouth slightly open, her cheeks flooded pink. She filled my mind and I couldn't think.

"Err, Bella, hi..." I stuttered mentally slapping myself.

Yeah Edward... smooth...

The glorious confusion was still stuck on her face and I realised that this must be because of me catching her, pushing her over again and then stuttering like a complete moron.

Double smooth...

"I'm, eh, sorry about earlier. Someone had a go at me and I took it out on you and well, yeah, sorry..." I said trailing off. My excuses were pathetic but there was no way I was owning up to having a stalker.

She was still confused.

I didn't realise that Bella was this slow...

It was rather endearing though, I couldn't take my eyes off of her bewildered expression.

The faint blush that had been in her cheeks earlier was now a raging red.

Before I knew what I was doing I was away from the piano and standing in front of her with my finger under her chin, pulling her face up so I could stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

I paused for a nanosecond and pushed the sensible side of me away. I had to tell Bella how I felt about her, what she did to me, how crazily fast my heart was beating right now just standing in front of her, how amazing she really was.

"Bella, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you blush?" I said sincerely.

The confused expression slipped and the look that replaced it was full of venom.

Please don't tell me she thought I was messing with her.

I would never.

Well, I did before, but that was different, I didn't mean it.

But now I meant every word.

"Bella, did I ever tell you how cute your button nose is?" I said, moving my finger from under her chin to the tip of her nose.

Her expression changed again.

Determination filled her eyes.

My hopes soared.

"Edward, did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?" She said taking me by surprise.

My finger slipped from her nose and hovered in mid-air.

She took a step towards me and I instinctively took a step back, still too dazed to figure out that I should have stayed still so she could be closer to me.

"Edward, can I touch your hair? I've always wanted to feel your beautiful bronze hair in my hands." Bella said seductively, tossing her deep brown hair out behind her.

I gulped as I shook my head.

Where did this come from?

My hopes became fears as I saw the mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Aww, Edward, pleasey? Well, unless I get to touch other parts of you instead?" She said fluttering her eyelashes and taking three more steps towards me. I took two steps back and she was struggling to keep the grin off of her face.

She was having fun with this.

Was she messing with me?

"Oh come on Edward," She said slowly, dragging out my name seductively, "It's either the hair, or everywhere else..."

Images bombarded my mind of me and Bella.

Oh shit...

I could feel an erection growing steadily with every step she took towards me.

I kept walking backwards and she kept walking forwards, until I backed straight into the grand piano.

I was trapped between Bella and the beautiful instrument. She closed the space between us in seconds.

She trailed her hands lightly up my shirt, undoing my three top buttons and kissing the bare chest the undone buttons revealed. I shivered at the feeling.

My erection was straining against my clothes now.

Bella trailed the kisses up to my neck where she bit me and she then pressed her body closer to mine.

I could feel every curve of her body up against mine and my erection was in overload mode by now.

I knew she could feel it, there would have been no way she couldn't.

She nibbled my earlobe and ground her hips into me.

I hissed and twitched as pain and pleasure shot through my erection at the same time.

"Hey there big boy!" She giggled condescendingly and ground into me once again.

My penis was throbbing, I just wanted to take her right there.

On top of the grand piano, oh wow, that would be amazing.

No! This had to stop now, I couldn't, it was Bella for fucks sake!

Umm... fuck... Bella...

No!

"Uh... Bella... stop." I said raggedly.

The things this girl could do to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather I..." She said trailing off.

She then suddenly slammed her hand onto my throbbing erection.

I was sure I squealed.

Smooth was definitely something I was not.

"So, Edward," She said, rubbing her hand into my crotch forcefully, "Is this all because of me? I'm quite flattered."

I couldn't think straight to answer her.

I couldn't think of anything but Bella and everything I would love to do to her.

I was hissing and moaning and my breathing was so ragged I was almost embarrassed.

"Hmm, I wonder..." She said as she moved her head towards mine, as though she was about to kiss me. My head moved forward instinctively so my lips could meet hers but she ducked back and removed her hand suddenly from my throbbing crotch.

No! I was so close!

I needed to release and she had just taken it all away from me.

"Well, this was fun, maybe we should do this again sometime." She said while laughing and walked off, swaying her amazing hips as if to tempt me more.

She stopped just before she was out of the door and shouted back to me.

"Edward, just think next time you mess with me okay? I'm as good, if not better, at playing these games. Keep that in mind okay _love?_" Sarcasm dripped from the last word and she walked out giggling.

Shit, she thought I had just been messing with her.

How could I make her see that I wasn't?

Apparently my raging erection wasn't enough to convince her...

Well, right now my raging erection needed some attention, I couldn't walk around obviously aroused all fucking day.

I hurriedly shuffled to the bathroom just outside of the drama studio and shut myself into one of the cubicles.

I pumped myself and let my imagination bring forth all of the fantasies that Bella had stirred up in the last ten minutes.

That girl would be the death of me.

I just hoped that it would at least be a very pleasurable death...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it took me this long to write another chapter of this silly story.  
I'm sorry if any of you have died while waiting for my incredibly slow brain to sort out the major writers block I had.  
I also had exams and I had to go visit my mum for a week without my computer *cries*  
And I very nearly died because of people who cannot drive cars in silly England  
But this is Edward's POV of the drama studio incident  
Hope you enjoyed it :P  
I can think of someone on here who would have... ain't that right LM? yeah... lol ;)  
*****jokes*  
Byesies  
****X Seraphie X**


	16. Haha, TentThing

**BPOV**

"You're wearing _that_ to school?" Alice asked me, her eyes almost bugging out of her head as she criticised my outfit.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I asked defensively. I didn't like the look she was giving my baggy jeans and oversized hoodie.

"What's wrong with it?" Alice asked incredulously. "Bella, everything is wrong with it!"

I pouted and went to argue with her but she cut me off before I could start.

"Bella, I know that I forced you into going to the basketball tryouts today but that doesn't mean that you can wear a tent-thing to school!"

I opened my mouth to speak but again Alice beat me to it.

"It is a tent-thing Bella. Now take off your elephant clothes and let me dress you. You want the basketball team to be falling at your feet when you walk in there for the tryouts right?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ali" And that was seriously all I got out, she talked over me again...

"So, I think we should go with your white skinny jeans and your royal blue v-neck shirt. And your nice fitted white jacket, and blue wedges..."

I faded out, not listening to Alice, it wouldn't matter if I listened or not, I'd be wearing exactly what she wanted me to in the end anyways.

"Any objections?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrow at me again as if to say 'argue-and-you-die'.

I just sighed and shrugged off my favourite hoodie.

"Good Bella. Now get changed while I make your breakfast and plug in the straighteners and the curler." She clapped her pixie hands together gleefully and danced out of my room.

She came back just as I had finished changing and handed me a towel and a plate with two pop-tarts on it.

"What's the towel for Alice?" I laughed.

"So you don't get any pop-tart on your clothes silly, I know how clumsy you are. Those white jeans better stay white Bella or there'll be hell to pay..." She eyed me suspiciously but then burst out laughing when I raised my eyebrows at her.

I threw the towel very ungracefully over myself and scoffed down my pop-tarts while Alice hummed and tidied my room for me, making my bed and everything.

As soon as I was finished she whipped the plate and towel away from me and dragged me to a chair in front of my mirror.

"Sit still and I won't burn you!" She sang out as she started the terrifying process of making my hair look presentable.

I sat back and closed my eyes for a grand total of fifteen minutes.

Alice tapped me on the head and I opened my eyes to see a very pretty girl staring back at me. I gasped as I stood up and took in all of Alice's work.

The clothes definitely suited me and accentuated all of my curves, some I didn't even know I had. My hair hung dead straight except for the ends where the straight span out into soft curls. I looked pretty awesome.

"Thank you Alice!" I squealed and hugged her tightly.

"You like it!" Alice squealed gleefully and hugged me back tighter. Man, she was freakishly strong for someone so small.

"I've packed your good gym clothes into your bag for you as well so you still look amazing when doing the tryouts!" Alice squealed again.

I just rolled my eyes at this and laughed.

Trust Alice to think of absolutely everything.

We raced to school in her yellow car... possibly a Porsche... I didn't know what make it was, I didn't do the whole 'Car and Driver' thing.

As soon as we had pulled up at school I saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie climb out of Edward's Volvo and I smirked to myself as I remembered yesterday.

As it turned out Edward tried to completely ignore me the whole day yet he failed several times and looked over at me. Each time that he did I caught his eye and smirked at him and every time I smirked he would blush and turn away again. This never ceased to amuse me.

In Biology Edward shuffled his seat away from me and I shuffled mine closer. I loved the fact that the tables had turned. He looked so uncomfortable the whole lesson, now he knew how I had felt when he did this to me.

The end of the day had arrived and that meant that the basketball tryouts would be taking place very soon.

"Bella-Banana!" Alice shouted over the crowds of pupils hurrying to get home and raised a hand towards me.

"Pixie-Pumpkin!" I shouted back at her and grabbed her outstretched hand to pull her through the horde. She bumped into my side and we both wobbled and laughed.

"Ready for the tryouts?" She beamed up at me.

"Not in the slightest." I laughed.

"That's my Bella!" Alice exclaimed sarcastically and I laughed even harder.

We made our way to the gym and walked in, all the guys turning round to stare at us. I could feel my cheeks going tomato red as was usual when any attention focused on me. I looked down at Alice and she was beaming, almost literally grinning from ear to ear and winking at half of the guys staring at us.

We walked over to Coach Clapp and he stuttered as he found that I was wanting to tryout for the team.

"Uh, Swan, do you really? I mean... is that the best idea? I mean, uh... really?"

I was about to defend myself but, as usual today, Alice beat me to it.

"You should see her play Coach, she's awesome. She doesn't even trip or anything! It's like she's a whole different person! At least give her a chance! Please?" She used her signature puppy dog eyes, the Coach was a goner.

"Uh, sure thing Alice, are you trying out too?" He looked dazed, damn those dazzling Cullens...

"No, no. I can't play to save my life. I'm gonna watch from the bleachers, okay?" She just grinned, twiddled her fingers at me and went to sit down. I grimaced at the thought of the tryouts and the high possibility that I would make a complete fool of myself.

"Swan, go change ready for the tryouts, you have five minutes until they start." Coach Clapp said to me and I was half way to the locker room in a second. Despite my arguing yesterday and half of today I was seriously excited now, I couldn't wait to get out onto court and show all those guys what I was made of. Being on the basketball team, the first girl ever, how amazing would that be?

I ran back through to the gym and saw the guys stretching, I decided to join them. After a few stretches I realised that I was attracting a lot of attention from the guys, I didn't realise that watching me stretch would be so... interesting... and of course I blushed a deep freaking red.

"Oi Clapp! Where's your star player then? Not late again is he?" One of the guys called out from somewhere to the left of me.

"Yeah, where's your prodigy Clapp? That's why you put him in charge of the team isn't it? Because he's the most unreliable idiot here?" The guys started laughing.

"He'll be here in a minute, he always comes to the tryouts. And he's the best player this school has ever seen and don't forget it!" Coach Clapp shouted back at them.

"I doubt that me or my ex-girlfriend could ever forget how much of a _player_ he is!" Ouch, someone definitely had a grudge against the captain of the basketball team.

I got myself caught up in fantasies about what the captain of the basketball team would be like... until I heard the door open and saw the real captain walk in.

He looked triumphant, a huge smile plastered across his face but it faltered a little when his emerald eyes came to rest on me. I was sure I was looking at him with a look of utter disbelief on my face but I couldn't believe that I'd missed that.

Of course it would be him.

Edward.

Then it clicked...

ALICE! She must have known! That little, devious, annoying, bundle of pure pixie-joy! I span round to give her my best evil look ever and she had vanished. How convenient for her...

Too convenient...

She was so getting it later.

"So guys, ready for the tryouts to begin?" Coach Clapp called causing a roar to come from the guys next to me and effectively pulling me out of my plotting.

Was I ready?

I looked at Edward's smug expression, eyeing me critically from the Coach's side.

Hell yeah I was ready.

Bring it on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh Yeah! GO BELLA!  
*woop woop*  
REVIEW  
Cause you love me :D  
X Seraphie X**


	17. The Team

I was on the bleachers with the rest of the guys, nearly dying cause I was so out of breath.

But I'd had a hell of a good time.

I must have played at least 4 games in a row and what was the great thing?

I had stolen the ball from Cullen, the oh-so-big-basketball-hotshot, five times at least.

You should have seen his face!

And every time I had gotten the ball from him I heard Alice's wind-chime laughter echo across the gym.

And even though she had reappeared to watch us all play I was still going to get my revenge for her not telling me that her huge prick of a brother was the bloody captain.

But for now I was content with just resting.

"We've found the new team!" Coach Clapp shouted as he and Edward bounded towards us. I almost laughed because it really made my day when I saw that fat man running. **(A/N: I couldn't resist putting this in here, it's a personal quote lol)**

Even though the sight of Coach running wanted to make me burst into giggles I could feel Alice was probably trying to contain too I didn't laugh, my stomach was twisted in anticipation.

I hadn't realised how much I wanted this.

But I did, I wanted it so much, I wanted to shove it in Edward's face that I was good enough to be on his team.

"When I call your name come and stand beside me, alright?" Edward called to us, we all nodded back in eager anticipation.

"Edward... well that would be me!" He exclaimed and flashed us a brilliant smile. The guys laughed but I didn't allow myself to laugh because the 'fat man running' giggles were bound to come out. I just smiled and chuckled a little.

"Jasper!" He called and Jasper walked over to stand beside him.

How the fuck had I missed that Jasper was here? I thought it through... he had entered the gym the same time as Edward had... I guess I was distracted by the shock or the hatred or the fact that Alice hadn't told me something, because she normally told me everything.

All through the matches I had been so intent on showing that I was the best that I only vaguely remembered the faces of my team, of everyone. Except my enemy.

Wow, I really was unobservant...

Edward continued to call out names and the guys jumped up from the bleachers and over to the ever growing team.

"Tyler!"

I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that came over me every time that it wasn't me being called to join the team.

"Jacob!"

Not me...

"Corey!"

Not me...

"Jamie!"

Not me...

"Eric!"

Not me...

"Brady!"

Not me...

"Seth!"

Not me...

"Bella!"

Not me...

Wait... WHAT?!?

I made the team?

I made the team!

I MADE THE FUCKING TEAM!

I jumped off the bleachers and ran towards the team, I nearly tripped but Jasper caught me and started swinging me round and we laughed and rejoiced together.

I felt something small crash into us from the side and latch round our necks. I then heard high pitched babble mixed in with a hell of a lot of happy tears.

Alice.

Jasper put me down and me and Alice jumped around like idiots. I didn't care that I was supposed to be angry with her for not telling me about Edward being the captain, I was still in shock.

I HAD MADE THE TEAM!

"WELL DONE BELLA! I TOLD YOU! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Alice squealed and that was it, I burst into the giggles I had been holding back, laughing until tears were streaming down my face.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked me.

"Coach... running... fat man running!" I gasped out and I heard Alice and Jasper burst out laughing. I have no idea how long we laughed for but it must have been ages because every time me and Alice stopped laughing we looked at each other and started laughing again, which made Jasper laugh even more.

One of the times we tried to stop laughing Alice snorted. We were shocked silent for a moment while we took in what had just happened and then were laughing even harder than before.

Eventually all of the giggles had been giggled and we were free to be normal again, well as normal as we could be.

"How about we all go out for a meal tonight? To celebrate this momentous occasion?" Alice exclaimed in true pixie-taking-everything-too-far mode.

"Why not? That'll be great!" Jasper said, of course he'd say that though, he wasn't going to risk his manhood being taken from him in the pixie wrath that would ensue if he didn't agree.

"Um, I'm not so sure Alice..." I said, flinching back as she opened her mouth to speak, I knew what was coming...

"Don't be silly Bella! You are coming tonight! We have so much to do! Come on! SHOPPING!" Exactly the word that I hadn't wanted to hear. But for every occasion there obviously had to be a new outfit for Alice...she could be annoying sometimes... especially when there was shopping involved, she was absolutely relentless.

I just shrugged, knowing that I'd just get myself into more trouble with her if I disagreed again, and the fact that she wouldn't listen, she would just grab my hand and tow me away anyways.

Wait... that was it...

Revenge was starting to form in my head.

Alice Cullen so should have told me her brother was the captain of the basketball team.

Because her wardrobe was in serious danger now that I had the perfect plan.

"Alice, how about I just hang at yours while you go shopping, pick something out for me. That way you won't be slowed down by me and you won't have to put up with my moaning..." I trailed off suggestively.

"Great idea Bella! I have so much to do and so little time. Just hang with the guys until I get home! Love you all!" She said, blew Jasper a kiss and then ran off to do some serious shopping.

And now I had some serious revenge to get down to...

"You need a ride to ours then?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, but didn't Edward give you all a ride in his car this morning?"I didn't think getting in his car would be the best idea, he'd probably crash purposefully to try and kill me...

"Well yeah, but it's not that far, I'm sure you could last ten minutes in a car with Edward."

"I'm not so sure about that..." I muttered. And anyway, how was my plan supposed to work if Edward was the one driving the car? There's no way he'd do what I asked.

"Just go get changed, don't worry about it. You're on the team now anyways, you two are gonna have to get along somehow..." Jasper ruffled my hair and laughed again. I just grimaced at him and stormed off to change.

Once I was ready I walked out and walked straight into Jasper.

"Steady there Bella! Geez, you're gonna break your leg at this rate!" Beside him Edward laughed and I blushed.

"It isn't funny that I'm so accident-prone I'm almost crippled!" I said exasperatedly.

"It is when you have a face like that!" Edward laughed.

"Oh... hilarious..." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey Eddie, don't be mean to the girlie on the team!" Corey shouted over at us.

"Don't worry Corey. Edward won't be mean to you!" I shouted back, showing that I could stick up for myself. Corey just scowled and turned away clearly hoping for a different reaction from me, while Edward and Jasper started laughing at him.

"Nice one Bella!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, that one was actually pretty good!" Edward said laughing.

Hold it... had Edward just complimented me?

I was still trying to contemplate this as we were walking out of the building to the car park.

SMACK!

"FUCK!" I screamed in pain.

I had just got a door in my face...

I remember falling to the floor, my vision going blurry, and then people towering over me, speaking words I didn't understand.

Woah, reality was slipping...

My head felt as though it had split in half...

Trust me to walk into a door...

With one last sob of pain I blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to update extra quick with this chapter because I was getting bullied (sob) by people who have regular scheduled fanfic updates (well meh!) and I was being told that I had died.  
I haven't died, I promise. I'm still here and still typing away, even though real life gets in the way sometimes. (Sorry! lol)  
I have dyed my hair though lol.****  
I'm also getting GUITAR LESSONS now from the guy that I REALLY REALLY like, so I am very cheery at the moment.  
Also to anyone who can guess what colour I have dyed my hair (LM cannot take part in this one as he already knows, hah!) they will get a random appearance in the next chapter...  
AND  
To anyone who guesses the name of the guy giving me guitar lessons (LM can take part in this one, he doesn't know) they get to tell me what they want to happen in the next chapter...  
One guess for each pleasey, you cant just say every single colour/name that pops into your head lol.  
Love you all! (well, kind of lol)**

**X Seraphie X**


	18. AN: I'm Sorry

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**I'm so sorry about not updating sooner.**

**I may not update for a while actually, my granddad died on Monday.**

**It's really tough, but I'll get through it.**

**I love you all and will get back to writing as soon as I can.**

**X Seraphie X**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	19. Truth, Dare or Revenge?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all your support about my granddad, you guys rock!  
Here is the super long chapter that I wrote with the help of my little competition winners:**

**Dazzled For Eternity**

**alicefan08**

**Both of them guessed that I had dyed my hair purple and that the guys was Peter.  
The other guys who guessed my hair colour right were:**

**Edward Lover3**

**Flamepelt3377**

**KelseyJane**

**Onyx-Roses-Ivory-Wings**

**So all of them get a special mention in this chapter as does LeonMcFrenchington because he really really really wanted to be in it.  
Because he's a bit of a weirdo lol  
Read on guys!  
Hope you like it, it's a bit insane, but I like it :P  
Don't forget to review :P**

**X Seraphie X**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bella? Bella! Oh fuck Bella!" I could hear someone running and shouting and it hurt my head.

A lot.

Then something small and warm jumped on top of me and clutched me into an almost back-breaking hug.

"You're gonna be okay, right? You have to be! How are we going to celebrate your victory properly if you are still in hospital? Come on you silly girl! Wake up! I know you can hear me!"

I groaned and Alice gasped and let go of me quickly, probably scared that she had hurt me.

It wasn't that.

I couldn't believe that I had landed myself in the freaking hospital again!

I must have spent at least half of my life in the dreaded places.

"Alice..." I mumbled groggily.

Geez, how long had I been out? I felt like death warmed up.

"Bella!" She squealed, clutching me to her again. "Why the hell did you walk into that door?"

I laughed dryly, I wasn't in the mood for the whole "watch where you walk" lecture that Alice always gave me whenever I hurt myself.

I know she just gave me the lecture because she genuinely cared about me but it didn't help my co-ordination or balance or my lack of observance.

And I'd heard the same thing over and over again.

"Now how many times do I have to tell you to watch where you walk?" Alice said, taking on a mocking mum-like tone.

"Shh Alice, Bella sleepy, Bella sore, Bella nearly decapitated herself with that shitty door." I said in a little sing-song rhythm.

Alice burst out laughing.

"There's my Bella!" She shouted in between her giggles.

I opened my eyes slowly and winced as they tried to adjust to the harsh lighting that all hospitals have. I could smell the disinfectant, it made me want to throw up.

But if I threw up all over Alice, she'd probably beat me to death.

I chuckled and Alice threw me a puzzled look. I just shook my head to show her it wasn't important.

I tried to remember how on earth I had walked into the door...

I went through it all backwards.

I stopped at the part where Edward walked into the gym and remembered that the little pixie currently sitting on my lap owed me an explanation about that, and I still had to carry out my revenge...

I wriggled to sit up and threw a glare at Alice. Her eyes widened into the innocent expression she always put on when she knew she had done something wrong.

"What?" She said trying to feign innocence.

"How could you not tell me?" I almost hissed.

"Tell you what?"

"Drop the act Alice. Why didn't you tell me that Edward was the captain of the basketball team?" I pretended that I was hurt that she hadn't told me.

She just laughed and shook her head.

"I know you Bella. You were hard enough to get to go to the tryouts in the first place. You're serious dislike of my brother and stubbornness to not be within 15 feet of him if you can help it would have made it four times as difficult for you to go, also the fact that you would have been worried about looking like a complete idiot if you fell over in front of him that you would have backed out. I didn't think it was fair to hinder your chances by telling you one little insignificant detail..." She trailed off.

"Yes, oh so insignificant! You should have told me, I could have done some serious sucking up!" I laughed.

I stopped laughing as I thought about the incident which included me, Edward and the piano in the former drama studio. Put that and the word 'sucking' together...

I shuddered.

"Anyway! The doctors said you are free to go later today! You are coming round to mine obviously and we are going to have so much fun! It sucked not having you round for three days!"

THREE DAYS?

"I've been out three days? Are you serious Alice?" I was shocked, I had lost three days of my life because of that bloody door!

She nodded gravely, but then perked up a little. I could have sworn that I didn't want to hear what she was going to say next.

"When we get to mine lets round everyone up and play Truth or Dare!" She squealed and bounced up and down on her bed.

I knew I didn't want to hear it...

"Alice..." I moaned but she cut me off.

"No way! Isabella Marie Swan, you got out of it last time, there is no way you are getting out of it this time!"

Shit...

--------------------

I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to be forced into this.

Sitting in a circle in Edward's room.

Alice and Rosalie on either side of me, Jasper next to Alice, Emmett next to Rosalie and Edward sitting across from me.

To top it all off I had a row of vertical stitches above my left eye, from where the door had smashed into me.

The door that had kept me in hospital unconscious for three whole days.

This was just great... (heavy sarcasm)

"Me first! Me first!" Alice cried.

No one was going to argue with her.

I sat in daze for the first few rounds of the game, no one asked me anything, I hated this game, it was one of the many banes of my existence.

Another was this guy called Leon, but we'll get to that later...

"So Edward. Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked him. I listened to this one, Jasper was very good at this game.

"Truth." He said, sounding almost as bored as I felt.

Hah, he's too chicken to say dare, pansy...

"Do you feel guilty that you let the door go so it purposefully hit Bella in the face?" Jasper smirked and Rosalie and Alice gasped.

Edward shot Jasper a death glare and visibly flinched when he caught the look on Alice and Rosalie's faces.

"Uh, well... it's not like that... I... uh, um...."

He looked up at me and he looked like he was staring death in the face.

He should be fucking scared.

He had hospitalised me for three fucking days and given me the worst cut I had ever had on my face which would probably scar.

Fucking idiotic bastard.

I looked down at my hands and I noticed that they were clenched into fists and were visibly shaking, I was so angry.

How dare he!

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to actually hit you!" Edward choked out eventually.

"You little fucker!" I screamed and launched myself at him, fists flailing.

I managed to get in quite a few good punches before everyone else unfroze from their various states of shock and Emmett pulled me off of Edward.

"You bastard! How the fuck dare you! You absolute retard! How could you? How fucking could you? Do you have any idea how sore that bloody was? Come here! I'll fucking show you how sore it was!" I screamed at him, my temper getting the better of me as I mouthed off.

"BELLA! Get a grip of yourself!" Rosalie said, slapping me in the face.

With a little more force than necessary may I say.

"Ouch!" I laughed and Emmett put me down as he started laughing, well it was more like roaring. His laughter had to be the scariest part of him though, he really was just a big teddy bear.

"On with the game!" Alice announced and everyone relaxed again, but I noticed that Edward kept an eye on me after that, just in case I flung myself at him again no doubt.

"Bella! Truth or Dare!" Alice cried out.

"Dare." I said casually, before realising that I had just given permission for Alice Cullen to tell me to do something, and I had to do it on pain of death.

Well, a forfeit really, but Alice's forfeits were as painful as death....

"I dare you to... go into the cupboard and play 7 minutes in heaven with..." She hesitated.

Please no

Please no

Please no

I chanted over and over in my head.

"Edward." She concluded.

Fuck...

I glared at her before standing up and holding my hand out to Edward.

He took it cautiously and I pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the cupboard.

"Right, I don't like this anymore than you do but I have a plan of revenge for our little Alice..." I whispered and smirked.

"Really? What?" I could tell that he was just dying to get revenge on Alice.

"It's a two-part revenge and both parts can't be done by myself, I need your help. Willing?" I asked.

"Definitely. Let's hear the plan then." He encouraged.

"First off, we'll make them believe that we are actually doing something in here. Just bump against the walls, mess up your hair and clothes, make noises, moan and such. And hold still a minute." I said taking out my tube of lip gloss from my pocket, courtesy of Alice.

"We need to make it thoroughly convincing." I laughed and smeared some on his mouth.

"Nice touch." He said then licked his lips."Raspberry?"

I laughed and nodded my head and then thumped against the wall.

"Oh..." I moaned and winked at Edward. We had to bite our lips to stop us from laughing.

"Bella! Bella! Uh..." Wow, he was convincing.

He tore the front of his shirt noisily and I almost died laughing.

I used the laughter to my advantage and made my breathing very loud and it was coming out in gasps.

I ran my nails down his now bare chest, leaving red lines in his snow white skin.

Edward growled and I slumped to the floor biting my finger, I couldn't take the hilarity for much longer. He shot me an amused look and pulled me back up to my feet.

"You aren't getting away from me Bella..." He said seductively.

"Who says I'd want to?" I retorted and pushed him against the opposite wall making the shelves rattle and a few things fall off of them.

I ran my hands through my hair, messing it up thoroughly and moaning as I did so.

Edward thumped the wall with one hand while messing up his hair with the other.

"Oh Bella!" He cried out and thumped the wall harder, several times in a row.

I made sure that we both looked severely dishevelled and then joined in with Edward's moaning, making our breathing erratic and loud.

"We're gonna open the door in a second, make yourselves decent." Alice called while knocking on the door.

"Fuck off!" Edward and I growled at the same time. It took everything we had not to die laughing right then.

We heard a faint "That sounds like that's what you're doing!" from Emmett and both leaned against the wall biting our fingers, desperate to contain the laughter.

I leaned into Edward and winked at him to show that it was all part of the plan and I then roughly bit at the top of his neck, sucking slightly to leave a mark.

"Nice touch." He said again and winked back at me. He then grabbed me and pulled me against him so we were intertwined slightly. I heard the door unlocking.

"Nice touch." I whispered back to him.

The door opened slowly and four pairs of curious eyes peered in at me and Edward.

I grabbed his hand and towed him out of the cupboard and the four pairs of eyes grew wider as we just sauntered past them.

I knew Alice had seen all of the evidence, and she was definitely convinced.

She was about to stop us but we almost ran out of the door and into Edward's car.

"Where to?" Edward asked as he backed swiftly out of the driveway.

"Where can we find clothes dye?" I asked. He shot me a puzzled look.

"Here." He said, parking in front of a little shop. A we-have-everything-in-our-little-corner-shop kind of place.

I ran inside and grabbed all the boxes of some random burnt-orange-but-still-semi-brown colour, it was perfect, Alice would seriously hate it. I paid for them all on my shiny card that I hardly ever used and ran back out to Edward's car.

"What the fuck is all that?" He asked giving me one of the weirdest looks ever as I bundled it all into his car. As he started to drive back to his house I answered him.

"This, my most darling enemy, is revenge on that pipsqueak that you call your sister." I said, flashing him a small, but malicious, smile.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with all of that?" He looked nervous, but excited at the thought of revenge.

"We are going to attack her most prized possession, her clothes! And of course we will then cut up all of her shiny cards, so she can't buy new ones!" I laughed.

Edward looked shocked for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"Bella, I never thought I'd say this but that is genius!"

"Of course its genius, I thought of it!" I laughed.

"Now all we need to do is get Alice out of the house for the rest of the day so we can get to work..." I said trailing off into my own thoughts.

How to get Alice to leave?

"I have an idea, but you probably won't like it..." Edward said, concentrating on driving strangely intensely now...

"Go on..." Surely it couldn't be that bad could it?

"We might have to do another rendition of our cupboard act, but in Alice's room."

What's the hitch? I was thinking.

As if he could read my thoughts Edward said that this time we may actually have to make out a little to scare Alice out of the house.

"After the revenge it's back to being enemies though, right?" I asked, I didn't want him getting any ideas... that would be, weird, scary, idiotic, completely and utterly stupid. It just wouldn't work, ever.

"Sure, we are just united against Alice." I could have sworn his face fell a little when he said that.

But I was probably just being idiotic.

Like Edward would care whether I hated him or not.

Suddenly something flashed past us, I couldn't really tell what it was because of Edward and his crazy driving.

"Stop! Edward stop!" I shouted at him, twisting in my seat looking behind me.

He slowed and parked on the side of the road, looking utterly baffled.

I jumped out of the car and ran back the way we had came, I heard Edward jump out of the car and come racing after me.

"Bella! What the hell?" He shouted at me while stopping, I didn't answer him, I kept on running.

I skidded to a stop in front of one of the huge roadside billboards that littered the country.

There at the bottom in 4 foot high graffiti lettering were a series of names:

Flamepelt3377 in a fantastic orange with red outline and little yellow flames around it

Dazzled For Eternity in a gold colour and stars drawn beside it

Onyx-Roses-Ivory-Wings in black and white with little thorns on the word roses and a halo on the word wings

KelseyJane in pink with purple wiggly stripes through it

I then looked further over the bottom of the billboard and I laughed.

"Hey Edward, looks like your family has a few fans!" I shouted over to him.

There were two names in slightly smaller lettering than the rest:

alicefan08 in bright blue with small hearts painted around it

Edward Lover3 in a bright green and a huge love-heart beside it

I then heard Edward laughing from the other side of the billboard, what a weirdo...

I went to check out what he was laughing at.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan too Bella." Edward said sarcastically.

I looked at the back of the billboard and there in rainbow six foot high lettering was the name Leon. But underneath that name they had painted the phrase "Bella totally goes moo!" and had painted a little cow with long brown hair beside it.

I burst out laughing, and judging by the look on Edward's face he had hoped for a very different reaction from me.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

I couldn't answer, I was still giggling.

Leon is basically a stalker, but not creepy-like, just very amusing.

I had felt kind of sad that day when Leon had texted to say he had stopped following me (no idea how he had got my number) but I had had a special, yet somewhat slightly freaky, connection with Leon and I felt sad to give that up after everything we had been through together, apart from the fact that he had always been about 5 steps behind me.

He really sucked at stalking anyone to be honest.

But he was back, and bitchier than ever.

I couldn't wait.

As I stumbled, still laughing, after Edward to get to his car he kept on asking why I was laughing.

Once we were in the car and I had calmed down I told Edward the whole story with Leon and he laughed along with me.

But the laughter died down when we got into his driveway and saw through the windows that Alice pacing around inside the house.

We stashed all the dye in his car and then walked up to the door.

Alice was freaking out as soon as we had walked into the house.

"Where the hell did you to go? What the hell is going on?" Alice was screaming.

We ran straight to her room.

"Here comes the icky part..." Edward laughed and threw me onto Alice's bed, jumping onto it beside me.

"She's freaking coming! What do we do?" I was panicking, if we didn't get this right I would never be able to get revenge.

"Shush Bella, just go along with me alright?" Edward said leaning closer to me. He winked, my breathing hitched and then his lips were pressed to mine.

I went along with the making-out as best as I could, concentrating on anything but the fact that it was Edward currently holding me to him, his lips moving passionately against mine, his hands roaming across my body...

I heard the door open, Alice screaming and then the door flying shut again.

Edward then let me go and flopped onto the bed beside me, his breathing ragged.

Thank God I can breathe now, but only just.

I never want to have to do that again.

"Want me to check if she's gone?" I asked Edward breathlessly. He just nodded and I clambered off the bed silently.

Tiptoeing through the house I found that not only had Alice left, but she had also dragged everyone else with her.

Awesome! Now me and Edward could get to work.

--------------------

It had been hours since everyone had left, and by now the entire of Alice's wardrobe was a disgusting burnt orange colour. She would go absolutely mad.

"I have 31 cards here Bella. Is that all of them?" Edward asked me.

He was sitting at Alice's desk with her mountain of credit cards and a pair of scissors in front of him.

"No, no it's not. I got her to confess last week about how many she actually had, it was 33. Where could the last two be?"I said, mainly to myself, but Edward heard and started searching under her desk.

Wait, it wouldn't be in her room that was too obvious, way too obvious.

Where was the last place Alice would hide something?

"I've got it!" I shouted, making Edward jump and hit his head off of the bottom of the desk.

"Geez Bella! There's no need to give me a heart attack and concussion at the same freaking time!" He shouted while standing up rubbing his head.

"But I know where one of them is! It's in your piano!" I said excitedly.

Edward seemed to get considerably moodier as soon as I had said that.

He hated anyone touching his piano, especially Alice.

Her tendency for getting over-excited had broken far too many toys of his when they were little, Edward obviously didn't want Alice breaking his grand piano either.

I guess if I had a grand piano I wouldn't let Alice near it, but I would probably have broken it by falling into it after three days of trying to move around it, so Alice could clatter about on it if she wanted.

Hell, I would let Alice tap dance on my grand piano, if I had one.

But Edward was very, very, very protective of his "baby", well, both of them, his piano and his car...

I sighed to myself as Edward went storming past me, muttering about how he was going to kill Alice, to retrieve Alice's credit card from inside his pride and joy.

He came back through in a matter of seconds with a black shiny card in his hand and immediately picked up the scissors and chopped it in half.

"There, that'll teach you to infect my baby." He said to the cut-up card.

"Ouch!" I said in a mocking squeaky voice.

I burst out laughing as Edward turned to glare at me, but it wasn't long before he was laughing with me.

"One left Bella! Think hard! Where would Alice hide it?" Edward laughed.

I was seriously thinking though, I had no idea.

"What about in an emergency? Surely she would have to have one easily accessible?" Edward thought out loud.

But we had found 32 of her cards, each one of them that she could find easily if there was an emergency.

Unless she was outside...

That was it! The last one was outside!

"It's outside Edward, it's outside!" I squealed and rushed out the door and down the stairs.

I forgot about my crippling clumsiness until I reached the last four steps and tripped over my own feet. I saw the floor rushing up to meet my face and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"Shit Bella!" I heard Edward cursing from behind me then he grabbed my hand saving me, from what would have been a horrible face-plant at the bottom of his stairs, by mere inches.

"Well that was close." I laughed and Edward pulled me back up onto my feet.

"No kidding." Edward laughed and shoved my shoulder playfully. I shoved him harder and then ran from him, dashing out of the back door laughing.

Again my clumsiness kicked in and I kicked over the fairy statue that had stood beside the door and I broke off one of its wings.

Damn it! Alice was going to kill me, she had placed this fairy here, she loved it to bits.

I picked it and it's broken wing up and I took it inside to fix it.

Then I heard a funny rattle sound.

I shook the fairy and I found that the rattling was coming from inside it.

I turned the fairy over and found that there was a rubber plug-thing inside it and once I had removed it a shiny blue credit card fell out onto the floor.

"Edward! I found it!" I shouted, turning round to find him sitting on the bottom of the stairs looking at his phone in horror.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I said worriedly. Had anything happened to the others?

"Alice is going to be here in ten minutes."

Oh shit.

"Go! Go! Go! We have to get this finished and get out of here before she gets back! Hurry!" I said and handed him the last card just before he dashed upstairs again.

I ran into the kitchen and shoved the fairy statue into the cupboard under the sink, hoping that Alice wouldn't find it before I could fix it.

I then went up to Alice's room where Edward was cutting the very last card.

"Let's go!" He shouted, throwing the scissors across the room in his haste and embedding them into Alice's mattress. Oops...

"Oh well. No matter, we don't have much time!" Edward said running out of the room.

As if those were the magic words we heard a car pulling up in the drive and shouting.

"You two have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" Alice screamed.

Oh shit...

"We have to go out the back to avoid her. Come on Bella!" Edward said, grabbing my hand and towing me out of the house. Racing towards the forest that surrounded the whole of his house, there was no way Alice would find us here.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face me, stopping my face with his hand before I could head-butt his nose.

"Oh mery fumny Ebward." I had tried to say 'Oh very funny Edward.' But his hand had gotten in the way.

He just laughed and took a small step back.

But then he got a really weird look on his face and he took a few small gasps, his head leaning backward a little.

Then Edward sneezed, not only head-butting me in the face but also covering me in mucus.

Lovely...

Can you tell I used sarcasm there?

"Ah Bella, sorry, fuck, sorry!" Edward said, but I could see that he wasn't sorry, he was trying not to laugh.

"Do you think that this is funny you prick?" I shouted while wiping my face with my sleeve. My nose was throbbing a little from where his stupid head had hit me.

Edward just burst out laughing, roaring like a freaking lion.

"You are such a pathetic low life that gets pleasure from other people's misfortune!" I shouted in his face he stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Well you're just an idiotic little girl that no one wants. Not even your own mother! That's why you're here! Isn't it?"

Wow, I knew that I said that I didn't care what Edward said to me, but that fucking hurt.

I didn't even care if he won this argument, I wasn't going to fight back now.

"Just fuck off Edward." I said and turned my back on him and walked off through the trees.

I had no idea where I was going but after a few minutes of walking I broke into a run, crying and crying about what he had said.

I was desperate to put as much distance between me and him as was possible.

I kept running until I tripped over a tree root falling to the ground still sobbing.

What if Edward had been right?

What if no one wanted me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Review and you can have cybercookies, I promise :D**

**X Seraphie X**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	20. Thunderstorm

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to update, life has been hectic. Had exams and whatnot.  
Forgives me? :P**

* * *

EPOV

The rain had started a few hours ago and the thunder had been booming for about half an hour by now, it hadn't bothered me at first but by now I was soaking wet and almost freezing to death. There was no way I'd be able to stay out here for much longer, but if I went back to the house Alice was sure to kill me.

Bella was sure to be livid and have told Alice everything and I'd so be dead. Really dead.

But I actually didn't have a choice.

I trudged back to the house trying to figure out a way to get myself out of the wrath that Alice probably had planned for me, how to say sorry to Bella without looking like an utter dipshit and how to avoid everyone for about a week afterwards.

I sighed as I realised that all of that was completely impossible.

As I got nearer to the house I could see that everyone was in various states of... panic?

I didn't know, I hadn't ever seen them act like this before.  
It was so weird, like a different dimension.

Alice was sitting completely still, staring into space.

Jasper was frantically pacing behind the chair that Alice was sat in.

Emmett was frowning and mumbling to himself.

Rosalie was beside Emmett biting her nails, her hair in a mess from running her hands through it.

As soon as I opened the back door Alice launched towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her words flowing faster than the speed of light.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're safe. We were all so worried about you. I couldn't believe that you guys were out there for this long, and yeah I was furious about my clothes and my credit cards which I will eat you later for but I'm just so glad you are back. We were going to search for you two if you had been much longer. I can't believe that you didn't come back sooner. You could have died or something! How could you make us all worry like that? Honestly, you should have come back sooner! And it's great if you two are seeing each other now and I totally understand but I wish you could have told me first."

"Bella isn't with him Alice." Jasper said as though someone had just ran over his puppy.

"What do you mean? I saw them making out! Of course they are together!" She cried happily.

"No Alice. Bella isn't _with him._" He said slowly.

Alice let go of me and immediately stopped talking.

"You what?" Alice said, her eyes as wide as saucers and started looking round the room.

"Bella isn't here?" I said hoarsely.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper shook their heads at the same time. If it wasn't such a serious situation I would have laughed.

"Bella is still out there..." I said to myself spinning round to see flashes of lightning dart across the sky.

"You left Bella out there?!?" Alice screamed.

"No..." I whispered, I couldn't believe that Bella was still outside in this. The wind was beginning to pick up and the thunder was getting louder by the minute.

"You left Bella out there!" Alice screamed at me. I turned to face her.

"I thought she would come back Ali, I really did. And I wasn't going to follow her, she was the one that stormed off. She over-reacted! It's not my fault!" I shouted back, panicking now.

"She could get lost in the damn school and she's been going there for ages! How stupid are you Edward?" Alice screamed again.

"It's not my fault Alice! How the hell was I supposed to know that she wouldn't come back?"

What I said was true, it wasn't my fault.

Was it?

"Just shut up! Everyone, except Edward, get your jackets, we need to go looking for Bella. Now." Alice ordered.

"What? Alice you can't go looking for Bella in this! Are you insane?" I shouted.

"Edward. Because of you Bella is out there. Scared, lost and fucking alone, okay? She's fucking terrified of thunder, now we have to find her! I don't care if you think this is insane but we are going out there and not coming back until we find her."

"Alice, I didn't know." I didn't realise that Bella was scared of anything, but I guess I never needed to know before now.

"I know, but if you had made any effort to be nice to Bella you would know that. You would get on so well if only you could try! But you don't! Bella tried and you fucking threw it back in her face! Why did she storm off this time? What did you say to her?" Alice was furious, screaming straight in my face.

"She was the one that over-reacted! She said that I was a low-life that got kicks out of other people's misfortune just because I laughed when I accidently sneezed on her. And so I shouted at her and she just told me to fuck off and walked away." I shouted back in Alice's face.

"The only time that Bella would ever walk away from an argument with you is when you must have said something that really got to her, she only walks away from people when she doesn't want them to see her cry." Emmett said.

"Edward, what did you say?" Jasper asked calmly.

"I said that no one wanted her, not even her own mother, that's why she got stuck in Forks." I mumbled, only realising now how much that must have hurt Bella.

"You said what?" Rosalie shouted.

I looked up only to be greeted by furious glares.

Alice opened the back door and the other three walked out of it, I turned to go upstairs.

"Edward." Alice said calmly from behind me. I turned back round to face her.

Her small hand whipped across my cheek, she gave me one more glare and then ran out the back door to join the others.

Alice had slapped me, really freaking hard as well. It stung like a bitch.

I wished that I could go after them, go find Bella, tell her how sorry I was, tell her how much I liked her...

Oh yeah, that would go down well.

'Hey Bella, I'm really sorry for being such a bastard, it's only because I'm practically in love with you that I do it. Will you go out with me? I promise not to run away and leave you to get almost-raped again.'

I have just well and truly buggered everything up.

Stupid, stupid Edward.

Oh so fucking smooth...

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Bella? Bella?" I shouted through the woods as loud as I could.

There was no way that Bella would be able to hear me, the thunder and the rain and the wind were deafening.

I would never admit it, but I was shit scared for Bella right now. For Alice and my Rosie who had just lost their best friend in this shitty storm. For what we would happen if we couldn't find her.

I couldn't believe that Edward said that to her, that he didn't go after her, that all he cared about was himself and no one else. How dare he do this to Bella! Isn't it enough that he wins nearly every argument that they have? Isn't it enough to have several months of torturing Bella under his belt?

Why the fuck couldn't he just leave her alone?

I almost turned back to go to the house and punch Edward in his stupid face, shout at him, demand what the hell he was playing at.  
Almost, because at that moment I heard someone screaming.

It was faint, it was repetitive and broken, as if they were sobbing.

It was Bella.

"I think I found her!" I bellowed in a lull of the thunder hoping that the others could hear me.

I ran as fast as I could towards the screaming.

And then, in a dip at the base of a huge tree, was Bella.  
She was sitting with her knees up at her chin, her hands were covering her ears, she was shaking from head to toe, rocking backwards and forwards, her eyes were tightly shut but her tears still leaked out of them and were running down her face endlessly.

But her posture wasn't what scared me, what would stick with me even after all of this had been dealt with.  
No, what really scared me, stuck with me, was her screams.

They were empty, broken and echoed through her chest. She sobbed through them, her screams breaking up as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't hold the same note in the screams, she had lost the ability to control them. She wasn't choosing to scream, she had to. She had been pushed further than she had ever meant to be, and she broke.

Bella had shattered, leaving this trembling, screaming shell of a girl I once knew as strong and brave.

I cried.

Tears rolled down my face as I flung myself on the ground beside her and clutched her to my chest.

I sobbed with her and rocked her gently.

I felt two hands on my back and turned to see my Rosie beside me.

I then stood with Bella still cradled in my arms. She was still shaking, still sobbing, still screaming.

"He broke her Rosie." I sobbed while looking down at Bella.

Rosie grabbed me and Bella into a fierce hug.

"Oh Bella, Bella. It'll be alright, it's okay, we're here now." Rosie said, tears welling up in her eyes too while she stroked Bella's matted wet hair.

"Head back to the house, I know where Jasper and Alice are, I left them to see what you were shouting about. Go, Bella needs to get inside as soon as possible."

Rosie swiftly kissed my cheek, then Bella's cheek and then ran off into the dark woods again.

I started to walk back, but I felt like I was wading through treacle.

I got to the clearing behind our house and looked to my left to see Alice, Jasper and my Rosie appear from the trees too.

Alice ran towards us, all puffy-eyed and sniffily. She took one look at Bella and I could see her heart breaking for her. She looked as though Bella had died.

Bella was still shaking and sobbing and screaming. She didn't seem to realise that there were other people here.

As I walked with Bella in my arms, I could see that Alice was walking beside me, crying and talking to Bella as if she could hear her, as if she could answer back.

As if she wasn't broken.

"Jasper, when we get inside, can you go up to Edward's room and keep him in there please? Bella doesn't need any trouble from him right now and he's bound to come down when he hears her screaming." I said, my voice breaking on the very last word.

"Sure." Jasper said, kissing the top of Alice's head and then rushing inside and up the stairs.

We all traipsed inside and the girls immediately busied themselves. They turned on the electric fire, they laid towels in front of it, they got a hot water bottle, they got tissues, they got food, they got hot chocolate, they got everything that Bella would need right now.

I stood there with her still in my arms. She was still screaming, just not at a deafening decibel anymore.  
I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help Bella, I didn't know what to do.  
I couldn't fix her.

And it broke my heart.

She was like my little sister, and I was supposed to protect her.  
But I couldn't, I had failed, I should have done something, anything.

I needed Bella back, I needed someone to tell me to be strong and brave and keep trying.

I heard Edward shouting upstairs, he was demanding to see Bella.

Her screaming grew louder.

He shouted louder, trying to force Jasper to let him see her.

I heard shouts and bangs as Edward and Jasper fought. Bella was panicking, her breathing was erratic, she pressed her hands tighter to her ears, and she screamed and screamed and screamed.

There were no sobs to break them this time.

I panicked, I held Bella closer to me, I couldn't think of anything to help her calm down.

"Bella!" Edward shouted from the top of the stairs and he clattered down them.

Her big brown eyes flew open and they were full of pain and fear, her hands fell from her ears and she wrung them together in her lap.

She shook her head and screamed louder and longer than before, until her voice failed her and she burst into tears again. The sobs wracked her body and I glared at Edward.

"Get away from her! Can't you see that you've done enough damage?" Alice screamed, she looked ready to burst into tears or a fit of rage, or somewhere between the two.

"But..." Edward said hopelessly.

"Get out." Bella said quietly looking down at her hands in her lap.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"Get out." She said, stronger this time.

"Bella..."

"Get out!" She screamed, whipping her head up and glaring at him.

He stood there utterly speechless.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Bella screamed and burst into tears again, burying her head in my chest.

Edward had to be dragged back upstairs by Jasper.

"Emmett, put me down please." Bella said quietly and sniffed a little.

I placed her gently on the towels next to the electric fire and sat beside her.

She looked towards me and studied my face, frowning as the water from her hair dripped off the end of her nose.

"You okay?" Bella asked me.

Only at a time like this would it be Bella to act in such a selfless manner.

She has spent practically all evening outside, in the pouring rain, crying her eyes out, screaming her lungs out, panicking until she almost died for God's sake, and she's asking me how I am.

Typical Bella.

I shook my head and chuckled softly.

"You are one weird girl Bella. I should be asking you that question, not the other way round."

"No, I should be asking you. It's obvious that I'm not alright, but I wasn't sure about you, which is why I asked." She was so blunt, but it was true.

I couldn't really say anything to that.

"Are you trying to catch flies Em?" She giggled softly and wiggled a finger at my open mouth. I laughed with her.

I reached out and gave her a one-armed hug.

"You need a bath." Alice said, storming playfully over to the fireplace and pointing at Bella.

"Yes sir." Bella said, chuckling and saluting Alice half-heartedly. Alice smiled and Rose came over to join us. They grabbed one of Bella's arms each and gently pulled her up onto her feet.

"I'm guessing I'm not needed anymore?" I laughed and ruffled Alice's hair.

"No, go to bed Emmy-bear. You need your sleep. I'll stay with Bella and Alice tonight." Rose kissed me and I growled, making her giggle, but did as I was told and bounded up the stairs to my room.

I was glad that Bella was getting a bit better. I hoped she would be back to her old self in no time.

I stripped off all of my clothes and jumped into bed, snuggling into my duvet.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I could have sworn I heard Edward crying.

I should have gone to see what was wrong but I was tired, and Edward was a big boy now, and he would hate me if I tried to comfort him.

I just made up all manner of excuses in my head before falling asleep.

'The giraffe said I shouldn't. Therefore I won't.' was my very last excuse before drifting off.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to say that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but it was really sad.  
So I hope you (insert appropriate emotional term here) this chapter.  
I bet some of you are thinking of Emmett in bed naked right now aren't you?  
Dirty minds... tut tut (hahaha)  
Review and Emmett will give you a giraffe, or a cookie, or both :P**

**X Seraphie X**


	21. Our Own Little Worlds

**A/N: Guys... I am seriously crap at updating, I'm so sorry!  
Please forgive me? (Puppy dog eyes)**

**ANYWAY...  
I have had a request to put up a timeline for people, because some don't follow the time jumps and I do agree that I could have a confused some of you so here it is:  
(It seriously took me a while to figure it out, and this is it roughly for now)**

**Chapter One is set near the start of February 2009  
Chapters Two till Eleven are set near the middle of August 2008  
Chapter Twelve is set near the start of February 2009  
Chapters Thirteen till 21 are set near the middle of September to the start-ish of October 2008**

**I might do the next chapter as one in February 2009 just to keep everyone happy with the aftermath kind of thing... although you might hate me for what I have planned for it...**

**Anyways, I am really sorry it has taken me this long to update, I should be shot, but for now read the chapter 'kaysies? :D**

* * *

EPOV

I was disgusted with myself.

How could I have done this?

But then again, how could I have known?

I paced up and down my room, feeling nothing but contempt for myself.

I was such a bastard.

I looked out into the sheeting rain and rolling thunder and searched for any sign of my family.

My Bella.

I stood there for ten minutes, nothing.

I paced again, I couldn't do anything else.

I was scared, lost, helpless.

What could I do?

I looked out my window again.

I had lost track of the time but couldn't bring myself to look at the clock, knowing that each minute that Bella was out there was another minute that she would hate me for.

Another minute that my family were out there looking for her.

Another minute that I steadily crept closer to insanity.

I focused again, searching the expanse between the house and the trees for any sign at all that they were coming back.

I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks as the bitter emptiness of the field stared me in the face.

How I wished that I could take everything back, start all over with Bella.

Too late.

I realized everything too late now.

It was like I was half-blind.

My pride, my ignorance, my dignity stopped me from seeing what I did to other people.

I wallowed in self-pity for a moment or two, until something inside me clicked.

Wallowing wouldn't help, feeling awful about myself helped everyone as much as my idiotic pride did.

I would change.

I didn't have to be myself, not like this anyway.

I could change, I could feel it.

I would make it up to everyone as well as I could.

At that moment Jasper burst into my room and threw himself against the door.

I didn't understand and for a second everything stood still in my confusion.

A scream shattered the stillness.

Bella.

My Bella.

"No, no, no..." I mumbled to myself. I headed towards the door.

Now I understood why Jasper was here.

"Jasper, please, you don't understand." I whispered.

"Edward I can't let you downstairs." He looked straight at me, I saw the haunting in his eyes.

I didn't care.

I had to see Bella, I had to try.

"Please Jasper, please," I begged, "I have to see her."

"Edward I can't let you go downstairs." He said softly again.

I snapped, I couldn't let him stand in my way.

Not with Bella screaming like that downstairs.

"Get out of my Jazz or I'll fucking make you move!" I shouted at him and all he did was stand there calmly.

"Fucking MOVE! I swear to God Jazz!" I said, picking up the first thing that my hand found and raising it above my head.

He ducked as the CD went whizzing towards him, the case smashing against the wooden door.

"Edward, please, don't do this. I just can't let you go downstairs." He said more sternly this time.

"How DARE you decide what I can and can't do! Let me through Jazz!" I picked up a book and chucked it straight at his head.

He ducked again.

"Jasper you DON'T UNDERSTAND! Let me through! I have to see her, I have to see Bella!" I shouted and ran at him.

He punched me in the face and I stumbled backwards.

"Edward, please just get a grip. You cannot go downstairs."

That was it, I was done with this stupid game.

I picked up my CD player, tearing the socket out of the wall and grasped it tightly.

"Edward, stop being stupid for fucks sake!" Jasper shouted at me.

I threw it.

He ran out of the way just in time and my incredibly expensive CD player smashed into my door.

I didn't care, the door was unguarded now.

I ran, and then flew through the air.

Jasper tripped me.

I fell face first onto the floor and quickly rolled onto my back to see Jazz jump on me.

"You aren't listening to me Edward. You cannot go downstairs. You'll make it worse!" He shouted, right in my face.

Everything kind of blurred from then on.

I fought with Jasper, and he fought back, and as soon as he was off me I ran for it again.

Throwing over my shoulder a "Sorry Jazz." I wrenched the door open and bolted down the stairs, following Bella's haunting screams.

I had no idea why I was doing this but surely seeing her had to be better than being holed up in my room wondering, torturing myself.

"Rosie! Alice! Please! What do I do?" I heard Emmett scream over Bella.

I stopped at the top of the last set of stairs, completely in shock at how small and broken Bella looked in Emmett's arms.

My shock broke as she screamed again.

"Bella!" I shouted and her scream cut off as I dashed down the stairs towards her.

I thought that I had made her stop, that I could make things better.

Her big brown eyes were wide open and they were full of pain and fear, her hands had fallen from her ears and she wrung them together in her lap.

I had taken about two steps towards her when she shook her head and screamed louder and longer than before, until her voice failed her and she burst into tears again. I could see her shaking from head to toe while she sobbed.

I looked up, bewildered, at Emmett's face and he was glaring at me.

I was so scared that when Alice shouted at me I actually jumped.

"Get away from her! Can't you see that you've done enough damage?" She looked ready to rip me to shreds.

"But..." Was the only thing I could say before I was cut off by a small quiet voice.

"Get out." Bella said quietly looking down at her hands in her lap.

I felt my heart swell at hearing her talking, not screaming. But then I understood what she had said and my heart broke.

"What?" I whispered, not wanting to believe that she said that.

"Get out." She said, stronger this time.

"Bella..." I tried uselessly to explain.

"Get out!" She screamed, whipping her head up and glaring at me.

I stood there utterly speechless, heart-broken and uncomprehending.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Bella screamed and burst into tears again, burying her head in Emmett's chest.

I couldn't breathe, it was like the utter hate in her voice had taken me and squeezed all the air out my lungs.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me tightly and drag me back upstairs.

I was dragged to my room and shoved onto my bed.

I couldn't think.

I just cried.

The next two weeks had been agony.

Half of my siblings still hated me.

Surprisingly enough it was Jasper and Rosalie that forgave me first, even though I had messed up Jasper pretty bad with my fists and Rose had never been my biggest fan.

Emmett and Alice were coming round though, albeit slowly.

But the worst part was that Bella couldn't stand to be anywhere near me, and if she had to be she completely ignored me.

She never said a thing to me, never mentioned me, never glanced in my direction.

Not anymore.

Even though I had changed, I was better, nicer.

I was trying.

Jasper and Rosalie had tried to get me and Bella to talk to each other, but nothing worked.

Bella was in her own little world where Edward Cullen didn't exist, and I didn't blame her.

For so long I had been wrapped up in my own little world where my pride and my idiocy had been my best friends, where other people's feelings didn't matter that much to me.

While Bella was wrapping herself tighter in her little world, it felt like mine was crumbling before my very eyes.

Neither of us were ourselves anymore.

A path which was sure to lead us to disaster.

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you guys think?  
Should I continue with the past or go forward for a chapter to see what happens after they've kissed?**

**Tell me please, because I don't know what to do for the next one.**

**Love you all, I really don't deserve such awesome people waiting for updates on this silly story :D**

**X Seraphie X**


	22. Flashforward The Letter

**A/N: So guys, I thought I would be nice to you and update super duper quick, this is a future chapter to show a little of what happens after the kiss in Edward's room seeing as it seemed to be the most popular option.  
I hope you all like this chapter, its a little less angsty then the few previous ones.  
And please review once you've read it, I want to know if you guys think this is on the right track :D**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHFORWARD – Present Day (February 2009)**

**BPOV**

It's been a week.

Edward hasn't come back to school, and I still haven't gotten my CD back.

Alice has been giving me regular updates, but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to hear them or not.

But what's better than a missing enemy? The date of course...

Today was Valentine's day... ugh.

Of course, I didn't have to be here, Charlie wouldn't care if I skipped school.

I could tell him I felt ill or something, I might have to act on that one though...

But surely anything would be better than having to sit across the table from my four best friends being all lovey-dovey with one another.

Alice and Jasper just sat there, gazing into one another's eyes, their hands trailing across the other's face, stuck in a moment that felt too private for me to watch.

And I was desperately trying to not look towards Emmett and Rosalie, because if I did I would throw up my food at their indecently public display of "love".

I couldn't decide who was worse, until I looked round and saw Jessica Stanley full-blown making out with some blond guy who was spread across her lap like a dog.

The pair eventually came up for air and I realised the blond boy was Mike... eugh...

They were definitely the worst.

I assumed that my eyes were safe no matter where I looked and so I settled for laying my arms on the table and slumping my head onto them, closing my eyes.

I was just about to drift off when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked as I lifted my head up wearily.

I was about to answer when Jasper spoke.

"Bella, you look awful, maybe we should get you home." He said quietly.

Okay, so I hadn't been sleeping properly, but only because Edward's haunted expression had been popping into my mind every night, leaving me with an immense sense of guilt and pain that I couldn't get rid of until my exhaustion dragged me under.

No big deal right?

I opened my mouth to speak again, when Alice cut me off this time.

"Don't even try to argue Bella, we're going to take you home, right now so you can sleep and be all better for tomorrow." Alice said cheerily.

And with that I was towed away to Jasper's BMW to be driven home and then tucked into bed by Alice.

* * *

I was considerably more awake by the time we got to my house.

If the crazy driving didn't wake me up then it must have been Alice rambling at top speed about who knows what.

Jasper seemed to be able to listen to Alice and answer everything she said while concentrating on not flying us off of the road.

I highly doubted that he was really paying attention to either.

I was a little scared to say the least.

"We're here!" Alice trilled as she jumped out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Thanks Alice." I said and she put her little arm around my waist.

"What are friends for?" She replied and I smooshed her closer to me and ruffled her hair.

I unlocked the door with ease and was about to step in when Alice shouted a random uncoherent noise at me.

I screamed in shock and froze instantly, my foot still raised to walk into my house.

Alice bent down and when she was back upright she grinned at me and handed me a letter.

"You were going to stand on it..." She explained innocently.

"So you scared the living daylights out of me so I didn't stand on a piece of paper?" I asked flatly, clearly not amused in the slightest.

"Shush Bella, you're ill, we have to get you to bed." Alice said, enunciating every syllable as if I was retarded.

I just rolled my eyes at her and walked through to the kitchen, tearing open the envelope as I did so.

I started reading.

_Bella,  
__I'm sorry that I had to write this letter instead of meeting you face to face, but I couldn't do it, and this way is a lot easier.  
__This way you can't argue with me._

_Bella, I've left Forks._

Wait... what?

I had to read it twice for it to sink in.

He couldn't be serious...

_I am sorry for everything.  
__Especially Port Angeles. I wish I had never left.  
__I wish I had stayed with you and found out how amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, sarcastic and witty you are before now.  
__I wish that I had stopped my behaviour towards you.  
__I wish that I had some way of explaining.  
__You don't deserve for there to be no explanation, I treated you like dirt and all you get is a sorry written on a page._

There was a little blotch on the side of the page, and I wondered vaguely if Edward cried when he wrote this.

_And even though there are so many other wishes on this paper that will never come true, I really hope this one will, I wish you to be happy Bella.  
__You are truly amazing.  
__I just wish that I had seen it sooner, just wish that I hadn't been blinded by my pride, my arrogance, my absolute stupidity.  
__I love you Bella.  
__How I wish that I was there right now, just to look into your beautiful brown eyes one last time._

_Goodbye my Bella._

_Edward x_

I couldn't think straight.

I handed the letter to Alice and saw the horror wash through her face as she read.

I didn't feel anything, I was numb.

"We have to find him and bring him home, that stupid selfish boy!" Alice growled.

I didn't even flinch.

"You're going after him?" I asked flatly.

I saw the determination harden in her eyes as she nodded.

As Jasper walked into my house Alice thrust the letter at him.

His face went through the same emotions that Alice's did and when he looked at Alice again, his eyes bore the same determination that hers did.

"We'll bring him home, don't worry Bella." Jasper said, mistaking the look on my face for worry.

I didn't know what my face conveyed at this moment actually, it was still frozen.

"But, you don't know where he is." I stated and Jasper's face dropped a tiny bit.

"He'll have left letters for all of us, he'll have bound to have slipped up in one of them and said where he was going. It's Edward for goodness sake, he's always making mistakes." Alice said optimistically and Jasper grinned down at her.

"Okay. I'm going to bed." I said, still strangely numb and started to trudge towards the stairs.

"Bye Bella." Alice said quietly and I heard them both walk out and shut the door behind them.

I just flopped onto my bed, knowing that I'd never be able to get any sleep now.

There was too much going on in my head.

I reached over and pushed play on my CD player, filling the room with whatever song that I had left it on.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
And the future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

Ah, it was Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find the rain to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break,  
__But at least the pain will last_

I was crying now, the tears rolling steadily down my face and I wondered if this was close to how Edward felt.

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love._

I just lay on my bed, waiting for the next song to play when my eyelids drooped and I was lost to the blackness behind them.

* * *

_It was so dark, and I looked around me cautiously._

_Then the darkness transformed into a scene, a girl being taunted by a boy and a small piece of her disappeared. The girl retorted and a small piece of the boy disappeared._

_This happened over and over, the background changing every few seconds, but the girl and the boy were the same except the huge holes in their chests that were now appearing slowly._

_Then the girl left, just walked off, and another chunk of the boy disappeared._

_I watched him cry._

_Then he looked up, into the darkness that now surrounded both of us._

_He reached out his hand and I saw the girl walking towards him._

_She took his hand and pulled him to his feet, and as they got closer, the holes in them started to fill up again, piece by piece, so slowly I didn't notice it at first._

_I blinked and the girl and boy were gone._

_At my feet was Edward, his hand outstretched as he sat on the floor._

* * *

I found myself waking up in shock, tears rolling down my face.

I looked at my watch, which told me it was just past six in the evening, trying desperately to figure out what had just happened.

It all came back to me then; the letter, the song, the dream.

I snatched my phone off of my bedside table and dialed, hoping furiously that she would pick up.

She answered on the first ring like she always did, why would I think that Alice wouldn't pick up?

Well, I did have more confusing things bouncing around in my head at the minute.

I then realized that Alice had been saying hello to me while I sat here and pondered.

"Bella. What's up?" She said calmly, not mentioning my mute moment.

"Alice, do you know where he is?" I said, my voice surprisingly steady.

"Yes, I was right and he did make a mistake, in Emmett's letter no less. He's heading to Alaska, but no idea where exactly. We were just going out to search for him." Alice said, slightly surprised that I had asked about Edward at all.

I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe that I was going to say this...

"Could you come pick me up? I really need to see him. I think I've figured something out."

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think?  
What has Bella figured out?**

**I will be returning to the past again next chapter and hopefully really getting things rolling, and I'll start from where Bella talks to Edward again as that seemed to be a popular request, yet none of you actually know when they do, but it's hopefully going to be a really good chapter.  
And things should get a little happier from here on :D  
Anyone want to guess how I'm going to get them talking again?**

**So... two updates so close together, you guys are really spoiled :P  
But you all deserve it for waiting so long for the last chapter.**

**Review and I'll give you a cookie in the shape of a ghost or a pumpkin, your choice :D  
(Totally not a clue for what happens in the next chapter... seeing as it takes place in October and everything :P)**

**X Seraphie X**


	23. Just One Word

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated :/  
But I'm here now, don't eat me...  
And anyways if you ate me how could I write the rest of this story?  
Well... this is kind of a filler chapter, but we get a look into Alice's head in this one, and the next chapter should be up soon :D  
I'm writing it as soon as this is posted, and will get as much done as possible, and up here asap****  
So, read on guys :P**

* * *

**~~3 months, 2 weeks earlier~~ (End of October 2008)**

**EPOV**

"I can't believe it's tonight! It's tonight! Oh yey!" Alice trilled as we all got in my Volvo to drive to school.

"What's tonight?" I asked, I had no idea what she was on about.

"Shut it Doucheward." My pixie-like sister laughed.

Ah yes, Alice had "officially" changed my name from Edward to "Doucheward" after the "leaving-Bella-outside-in-a-thunderstorm-incident" because she was well and truly pissed with me.

We had made up, but long after me and Emmett did. He missed beating up his baby brother apparently, and Alice had started using the name "Doucheward" for fun.

Bella had taken to acknowledging my presence, but other than that, nothing.

It was awful.

I couldn't decide whether I liked it better being completely ignored by her or having to be subject to her hateful glances.

"Eddie? Earth to Eddie?" Emmett shouted, waving his hands in my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find that my siblings were all in my car and we were just sitting in our driveway.

"Don't call me that!" I whined at Emmett and threw my car into reverse.

I blocked out Alice's inane chatter about who knows what as I drove the familiar road to school.

As soon as I had parked Alice had launched herself from the car and over to Bella.

I saw Bella grimace as Alice started fussing over her and Bella shaking her head.

I got out of the car and wandered over to them.

"What are you tormenting Bella about?" I asked as I got nearer.

Alice turned and stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's the Halloween Ball tonight silly! How could you forget?" Alice asked despairingly, as if I was going to melt because I had forgotten about a silly dance.

"And let me guess. Bella's not going, is she?" Emmett boomed from behind me and Bella turned to him and shook her head.

"Not a chance." She laughed. I revelled in the amazing sound, happy that I still got to hear it even if she wasn't laughing at something I said.

"But Bella you have to! I've already got everything planned!" Alice moaned, the puppy dog expression coming out to get Bella to go along with her plans.

I could see Bella wavering, defeat beginning to take over her expression.

I had to save her, so I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Aren't they the new Gucci shoes that Lauren's wearing over there?" I said to Alice and she immediately whipped her head round to find Lauren Mallory and investigate her shoes.

"Run now while you have the chance." I whispered to Bella while Alice was pre-occupied.

She giggled, but didn't look at me as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered back and walked off as I stood there stunned. She had talked to me, it had been a month, maybe more, that I had to bear silence from Bella.

I was overjoyed that she had talked to me, okay it was only one word, but it was a start right?

"Edward what the hell are you talking about? Those things aren't Gucci! Can't you tell a fake designer shoe when you see one?" Alice shouted as she whirled back round from spotting Lauren and her shoes.

"Oh yeah Alice. I'm a shoe expert." I replied sarcastically, still doing a happy dance inside that Bella had spoken to me.

"Well, I shouldn't have trusted you to be able to spot a Gucci shoe anyways, what was I thinking?" She said, trailing off and eyeing the space in our group which hadn't been there a few seconds earlier, "Where's Bella?"

I fought back a laugh and answered with a simple "I don't know" and a shrug of my shoulders, trying to keep a straight face.

"She left while you were distracted Alice." Jasper said and then took a small step back.

I saw why when Alice went from pale, to red, to purple.

"She did what? I was in the middle of a puppy dog pout which was sure to get her to come to the Halloween Ball tonight when Edward said something about shoes and I had to obviously look because the Mallory bitch cannot have them before I do! Oh my gosh! What if she did get them before I did? I would look like I was following her, not the other way around, and then the social balance of the school would be turned upside down and havoc would be caused and I would end up wearing the same clothes as Lauren and Jessica because they had got to them first because I would have been in my room being depressed that my life was turning upside down, and then I'd have to alter all my clothing because it would all look like Lauren's and Jessica's but then no one would know that it was all designer label clothing and they'd all just think I was some weird hippie and then Jasper would dump me because I'd be the freak of Forks High and Rosalie would abandon me because she would still be one of the most popular girls in school and then not even Bella would want to hang around with me and I couldn't ever play Bella Barbie again! And if that's going to happen then I have to get her to come tonight so that I can spend one last fun evening giving her a make-over! I need to find Bella and as many pairs of Gucci shoes as possible!"

And with that Alice just walked off swiftly, leaving the rest of us in shock.

I knew she could talk, but that was ridiculous.

"What WAS THAT?!?" Emmett exclaimed, his mouth still hanging open.

"I have no idea." Rosalie murmured.

We all walked at a normal pace after Alice, wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

**APOV**

I shuddered at my explosion of word vomit as I rounded the corner but I knew that it had done the trick, the group weren't going to be following me very fast right now, probably scared of another outburst.

Silly Edward had thought that I hadn't noticed, but I knew that something was up.

I knew that something was going to change when I got up this morning, and I was right.

As usual.

Of course Edward had scared me to death when he asked if Lauren was wearing the new Gucci shoes that I had been prancing around all last week about and was getting after school today.

Internal squealing commences.

But anyway, when I had turned back round after assessing that Lauren I'm-the-biggest-bimbo-you'll-ever-meet Mallory did, in fact, not have the Gucci's, I had noticed Edward's unusual glow that he hadn't had in weeks and the absence of Bella.

It had hit me like déjà-vu.

The change had just occurred.

And I knew what to do and how to do it.

Déjà-vu.

I had to find Bella and interrogate her, of course without witnesses.

There was no way that Bella would fess up to anything with an audience.

So, the sudden bout of word vomit was certain to stall my family and give me a little window of time to find Bella and ask what had happened.

I'm such a genius, I know.

So, searching for Bella... if I was a Bella where would I be?

I wouldn't be outside still, it's starting to rain now and it's too open.

So I'd be hiding inside somewhere, but where?

I don't like the lockers because that's where skanks hang out.

I don't like the cafeteria because that's where the jocks hang out.

I don't like the bathrooms because that's where the junkies hang out.

I don't like the library because that's where all the nerds hang out.

Wait, Bella is a nerd!

Geez Alice, way to forget a crucial piece of information...

So, off I skipped to the library, which was very drab and understocked and seriously needed a makeover... same for the librarian...

And there was Bella sitting in the very corner, nose in some book.

"Hey! Bella Banana!" I shouted and waved to her.

The librarian glared at me, I glared back and continued walking over to Bella.

She seemed to be frozen, just looking at me with those big brown doe eyes of hers as if to silently plead "Don't make me go tonight, please Alice, I love you, don't make me."

Pfft, as if I was going to listen.

"So, about the Halloween Ball tonight..." I had said in an offhand manner when I was met with resistance.

"No Alice, I'm not going." Of course, the venom in her voice would have hurt anyone else, but I knew that Bella loved me and I was going to get my way in the end.

"But Bellaaaa, I've already got your dress any everything." I whined and pouted at her.

I could see some of her resolve wearing away.

"Well just take it back to the store Alice, I'm not going." She said, a little weaker this time.

It's all going perfectly... just a few more minutes...

"But I can't take them back, I got it altered to fit you perfectly. I thought you would like it." I said, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I really had thought she would like it.

"Alice, you know how I feel about silly dances... I really don't want to go..." She wavered.

I took my chance, pulling out my puppy dog expression.

* * *

Guess what?

Bella's coming to the Halloween Ball.

**(A/N: Imagine Alice smirking sweetly haha :P)**

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think?  
Excited for the Halloween Ball? :P**

**Oooh, btw guys I have just got Twitter, so if you want to follow me on that it would be aweshum, it's mainly consisting of my random thoughts at the moment, but I do also have stuff about Ugh, Cullen... up there too so please check it out.**

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com/WonderFail**

**Of course, replace the (dot) for an actual fullstop or it won't work haha.  
So yeah, I will be ranting and shoving ideas for this story up there.  
And the next chapter should be soon :P  
Love you guys**

**X Seraphie X**


	24. AN: Important

**

* * *

**

A/N: Omg guys...

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!**

**I know that you haven't had an update in a while but...**

**I've decided to stop writing this story altogether, I really don't have time anymore...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAH! GOT YOU!**

**I'm totally continuing Ugh, Cullen... because all of you love it :P**

**But I seriously am sorry, I haven't updated in ages...**

**BECAUSE**

**I moved from the wonderful Scotland to the not so amazing England**

**It's been CRAZY**

**Seriously...**

**I will be updating ASAP**

**But I'm just not sure when that will be :/**

**So, I will get back to it, it's just that I'm still in the middle of moving and only have half of my stuff and I'm starting at my new school tomorrow and I'm very very scared .**

**But Bella and Edward hating/loving/annoying the shit out of each other will continue soon!!!**

**I love you all, thanks for all of your reviews and I will update when possible :D**

**X Seraphie X**

* * *


	25. Plotting

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, but I only just got proper internet in my house today :(  
But at least you can now get updates as soon as I bother to write them :D  
****This is the build-up to the Halloween Ball, and there may be a guest appearance in the next chapter from someone if he can guess my age right haha  
So yeah, its a slight filler chapter, but kind of essential so you lot understand what happens at the Ball I guess  
Anywaysies, read on people! Read on!**

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe I'm sitting in this damned chair of doom... again!

This must have been, what? The SEVENTITH time that Alice has held me hostage and slathered me in beauty products and pulled half my hair out for her own amusement.

BUT that's not the only thing, oh no.

Because the Halloween Ball was a **masked** ball Alice went the whole nine yards to ensure that none of the three of us would be recognized.

And she had left Esme in charge of disguising the boys so not even Alice herself would know what they looked like tonight...

I didn't get it.

And another thing...

Why did she have to dye my hair **silver?!?**

I mean, of all the colours she could have picked, she went with silver...

"Seriously Alice... silver?!?" I moaned, again.

"It matches your mask! I wouldn't be doing my duty as your best friend if I let you go to a ball with mismatching colours!" She trilled gleefully.

"You know Bella, you might as well sit still before Fashion Nazi here decides that she's had enough of your moaning and leaves a fifth of your hair un-dyed..." Rose warned.

I shut up after that.

After what seemed to be hours after I had shut up (it had, in fact, been only fourty-five minutes) Alice proclaimed that my make-up and hair was done.

I had clenched my eyes tightly shut a little while ago to try and block out Fashion Nazi and her ridiculous amount of products, but once she had declared I was fit for public display I timidly opened my eyes again.

I looked in the mirror and gasped.

All my hair was silver, every single strand, none of it remained untouched.

It was also braided and piled up at the crown of my head, with black pieces of fabric wound through it, looking very surreal...

And it also looked rather shabby, and Alice being Alice I thought she would have worked to make it perfect...

But it all made perfect sense when I saw the dress she had got me.

It was all black with off-the-shoulder cuffs and the skirt was so many different layers of fabric it was amazing.

The part that really got me though was the fact that it had an asymmetrical semi-corset round the waist made of a shiny almost-leather fabric.

It was stunning.

"Told ya you'd love it." Alice giggled smugly from beside me.

"It's pretty awesome innit?" Rose said, nudging me.

I was in awe and, much to my surprise, absolutely dying to try it on.

"Is that really for me Alice?" I asked, still incredulous.

"Of course it is silly!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down with my dress in her arms.

"Now Bella, close your eyes and raise your arms!" Rose trilled.

I knew the drill, they dressed me every time that I got a makeover from them two.

"You guys really don't trust me to dress myself yet?" I said tiredly, I still hated makeovers even if they did involve an amazing dress.

I heard them laugh, a beautiful soprano and alto tinkling.

Everything about my friends was beautiful.

It was kinda depressing sometimes...

"Look, Bella, it's not that we don't trust you to be able to dress yourself, it's that we don't trust you to not fall over while doing so." Rose chuckled, interrupting my random musings.

"Look at it this way Bella, say that we had just spent hours doing your hair and makeup and we've given you this fabulous dress to get changed into. Now, what you would do is take all the clothes you are wearing right now off the wrong way and therefore mess up your hair or smudge your makeup. But that wouldn't be the end of it. You would then get the amazing dress and try to step into it, but you would end up getting your foot caught, ripping half of the dress, trying to get your foot out while hopping around, hop straight out of your room, end up falling down the stairs, getting yourself completely tangled in the dress, ripping it to shreds, breaking your leg or your arm or both of them, probably getting a concussion, your hair would be all over the place, your makeup would be ruined by the falling and smashing your face off of things and the crying and then they would have to take you to hospital still all entangled in the now completely obliterated dress and you'd end up encased in bandages and plaster and have black and blue bruises everywhere and you would never get to go to the Halloween Ball!"

Silence followed Alice's rant.

I was in shock, what the hell had she been taking?

"Second time today Alice, are you on something?" Rose asked warily.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and opened my eyes to find Alice giggling behind her hand and Rose looking between us as if we were both crazy as hell.

Once we had calmed down and Rose had stopped looking at me as if I was mental (she was still giving Alice wary looks) then I thought about what Rose had said before.

"Second time today? When did Alice spout another load of garbage and how the hell did I miss it?" I asked, not sure whether I really wanted to know or not.

**APOV**

"It was after you escaped from her puppy dog pout this morning, she got so annoyed that she just kind of exploded. Scared the hell out of the rest of us too." Rose laughed.

"Only because that bloody ginger brother of ours said that the Mallory-bitch was wearing THE new Gucci's!" I said defensively.

And yeah I know, Edward would kill me if I ever called him ginger to his face...

Bella and Rose started laughing, but my mind reflexively blocked them out as something clicked.

I had never got round to interrogating Bella.

I had convinced her to come to the Halloween Ball, and then the bell had rang and I had to go to class, and Jasper looked particularly pretty and he whispered things in my ear all lesson.

No wonder I had forgotten about questioning Bella, that silly Southern boy...

But by God was he hawt!

Mmmm...

Anywaysies... back to interrogating Bella. I had to find out what had happened between her and Edward, and then figure out the best plan of attack for tonight...

Simple, right?

Well it would be if Bella wasn't the most stubborn person on earth.

This could take a while...

How could I cut down that time?

Bulldozer tactics Alice, plough straight in there.

Ah well, here goes...

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I said sweetly, grinning widely at her.

I could tell that she wasn't fooled, she knew I wanted to know something major.

"No. I refuse to answer your question." Bella said bluntly and took a teensy step back.

She also looked rather scared, she knew I would get what I wanted one way or another.

Torture was an option.

"Oh come on Bella, just one teensy little question. It won't hurt." I laughed.

"Much." Rose interjected and laughed along with me.

Bella threw Rosalie her best 'thanks-for-being-so-bloody-helpful' look and backed away a little again.

"Bella... what was with Edward this morning?"

Well that threw her, she looked at me like I had just asked her why she reminds people of Bambi (which she sometimes does by the way, especially when attempting to ice skate, it's cute).

"You what? You think that I'll know what's up with Edward?" She was so confused.

Hah!

There!

She had just given away exactly what I had wanted.

Ever since the thunder incident she hadn't talked to him, had hardly acknowledged him.

And ever since the thunder incident she had never referred to him by his actual name.

"You talked to him." I said, pointing a finger at her.

"What? Don't be stupid Alice. You know fine well that I've been deliberately ignoring him." Bella said defiantly.

"We also know how hard it has been for you to deliberately ignore him." Rose said quietly.

Bella sighed and started twirling a little loose piece of her silver hair.

"He doesn't fight fair." From the ring of finality in that little sentence I knew that Bella didn't want to say anything more about Edward and his dismal glances and sorrowful moods that he had been in... until today of course.

A tiny silence followed.

And I am such a nice person that I actually considered dropping the subject and just leaving my Bella and Edward plotting for another day.

"You did talk to him today." Rose said, breaking the silence and making both mine and Bella's heads snap in her direction immediately.

Plotting back in motion.

"When?" Bella said sarcastically, so sure that she hadn't.

"Right before you escaped this morning. He distracted Alice with the idiotic idea that Mallory would get her claws into the new Gucci's before she would and then told you to make a run for it while you could. You laughed, said thanks and walked off." Rosalie said rather smugly.

Bella's face fell, but she looked more relieved than annoyed.

Interesting, but I could get to that later.

"Hate to say it, but I told you so!" I giggled.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"How did you know anyways?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm psychic" I laughed, but gave Rose a 'tell-you-later' look.

She nodded slightly and I turned to Bella who had missed the little exchange between me and Rose.

She also hadn't noticed that she was wearing one of the most fabulous dresses ever...

Silly girl.

"So Bella," I said casually, "Like the dress?"

I laughed as she gasped and muttered something about totally forgetting she had it on.

When she turned and looked in the mirror her face was priceless.

She stood there, gaping in shock at her reflection, for what must have been at least three full minutes.

Then she did something very un-Bella-ish.

She started jumping around and squealing about how much she loved the dress.

"Calm down Bella, you look like Alice!" Rose laughed.

It was weird, but Rose was right, it was a very me thing to do.

Bella started laughing with Rose and I just rolled my eyes at the two of them.

Woah, me and Bella were switching characteristics.

Heaven help me if we switch fashion senses...

**EPOV**

"Alice?" I asked uncertainly into my phone.

"Look Edward, I don't have much time so shut up and listen okay?" Her voice sounded tinny through my beat-up mobile, I seriously needed a new one.

"Uh, yeah, okay... what is it you need to tell me?" Normally Alice would chunter on for ages when she phoned anyone, I wondered idly what the problem was...

"Right. Look Edward, I know that Bella talked to you today. I know that you need to talk to her. I know that the Halloween Ball would be a good time to talk. Okay?"

My mouth was suddenly dry, did Alice know?

Had Alice figured it out? Was it that damn obvious?

"Okay." I answered Alice weakly.

"Edward, I know that there is something underneath all of this that either you or Bella isn't saying, but none of this is going to sort itself out if you two don't talk okay? No matter what, you have to talk to Bella tonight. Got it?"

I let out a massive sigh of relief, she didn't know about my feelings for Bella.

Thank fuck.

"Edward? Have you been listening to me?" I heard Alice ask as I drifted back to reality.

Um, shit...

"Yes?" I said, cursing myself that it had come out as a question instead of the confident statement I had wanted it to be.

Alice sighed at my general existence and started talking again.

"So, what I said was," She said with a slight hint of venom creeping into her voice, "Bella will be the one in the black dress, black and silver mask and silver hair. Talk to her, or I will hunt you down."

"You dyed her hair silver?!?" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

I heard Alice giggle on the other end.

"It was really good fun actually, and she looks absolutely stunning in the whole ensemble. Oh, and can you tell Jasper and Emmett to try and find me and Rose at the ball please?" She laughed.

"Will do Alice. Is that everything?" Please say yes, please say yes...

"Please tell Jasper and Emmett that if they get it wrong then they will die. Same goes for you Edward. Fuck this up and you will be so sorry." She sounded deadly serious, scary as hell, you don't cross Alice when she's using her 'psycho-voice'.

"Kay Alice." I managed to choke out.

"Have fun tonight!" She trilled cheerfully and hung up.

That girl has serious issues.

But so will I if I bugger this up...

"Edward! We're leaving soon! Hurry the hell up you prissy!" Emmett hollered up the stairs.

Oh great...

Let the fun begin...

* * *

**A/N: So guys, what did you think?  
Also please tell me what you think is going to happen at the Halloween Ball, if anyone gets it right then they can have a guest appearance in the next chapter and/or borrow Edward from my basement for a night.  
Unless you want any of the other characters for a few nights, I'm willing to negotiate :P  
So please review and send me love!  
Next chapter should be up sooner than this one was :)****  
I love you all :D**

**X Seraphie X**


	26. The Halloween Ball Part One

**A/N: So, I've been away for a while, I'm really sorry. I would make masses of excuses here, but I wouldn't want to bore you all to death :)  
So I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for me taking this long to update, and I'd like to say a massive THANK YOU to Rosey who sent me PM's getting me to focus on writing this chapter, well, it's really only half the chapter, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so here it is, it's not the greatest, and it is a kind of filler half-chapter thing, but it's better than nothing, right? :)**

**Also, if you want to know what Alice and Rosalie say to each other in the little non-speaking convo that they have in this chapter, then I'd like to say that I have included what they are "saying" in the A/N at the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you all for putting up with me, and I hope that you like this semi-chapter thing, and I should get the other half finished soon! (And I mean it this time :P)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice giggled from beside me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know Alice! Also... how AWESOME do we look?" Rose scoffed from the seat behind me.

I would have rolled my eyes at this... had Rosalie been exaggerating.

But no, they did look seriously amazing.

Alice was in an absolutely dazzling halter-neck a-line dress in varying shades of pink and white and it was just so... Alice, really.

The skirt was made of layers of material, Alice had mentioned chiffon and other things, and then the bodice was fitted and had sequins and Swarovski crystals and flower shapes stitched onto it. Yet the most "Alice" thing about the dress was the pair of wings that seemed to sprout from the back of the dress.

It was truly amazing.

Of course, Alice being Alice wanted to have a "nice but naughty" pixie aura about her, and so had hastily created holes in the wings and the layers of the skirt.

I know what you're thinking... "How could she ruin the dress like that?!?" but in all honesty, I think it looked more amazing with the kind of "crazy" aura it now had.

In keeping with the whole "crazy" aura that Alice was going for she was wearing a huge, candyfloss pink, curly wig and a pink, white and silver sequinned mask that only covered the top half of her face and spiked out in all different directions.

Rosalie, being the drama queen that she always was and would forever be, went for a pink, gold and silver gown that looked like it belonged in a carnival.

The pink and gold silk bodice was fitted and flared up into a high collar that was made of layers of petal-shaped fabric. The skirt was made of millions of layers of floaty material, the end of each layer being wrapped in a thin band of silver fabric. The sash of the silky fabric round the waistline of the dress completed it entirely.

It was stunning and suited Rosalie completely.

The mask that Rosalie had paired with her "drama queen" dress was also pretty damn amazing.

It was a half-mask; pink with ornate gold decoration. Around the top edge of the mask was beautiful spiky gold banding, which again was very ornate, and in the centre of the forehead there was a round, pink gemstone. And of course, in another very Rosalie fashion, there was a multitude of pink feathers protruding from the gold banding round the mask.

"You guys always look amazing." I laughed, and Alice patted me on the head.

"Aww, Bella Banana, you're so lovely." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"We're here!" Alice trilled as she pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine.

Oh great.

Let the fun begin...

"Let's go girls!" Rosalie said as we all got out of the car.

Of course, Alice took this as a cue to burst out into song, singing the first "Duh, duh, duh-duh, duh, duh! Ah!" from Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like a Woman".

"I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright. Gonna let it all hang out!" Rosalie sang then pointed at Alice.

"Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yeah I wanna scream and shout!" Alice started dancing right there, pointing at me.

I obeyed without complaint, because if you muck up one of Alice's random little song moments, she might just eat you.

"Duh, duh, duh-duh, duh, duh!" I said without much enthusiasm, rolling my eyes at them when they began the synchronised shimmy and carried on singing.

"No inhibitions, make no conditions. Get a little outta line!" Rosalie sang, winking at Alice.

"I aint gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time!" Alice sang then halted the shimmy. They turned towards me, held hands and started singing.

"The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and..." They sang, then each of them held out their free hand to me.

Might as well... who really cares?

I laughed, grabbed their hands and started singing.

We looked like complete idiots, standing outside of our school singing and dancing in ball dresses and masks like we didn't have a care in the world.

For those few moments with my friends I really felt as though there was nothing to worry about, I didn't even care if there were people walking past to get to the dance, I didn't notice them if they did walk past.

We ended the song laughing like hyenas and hugging each other like we hadn't been together in years.

Yes, we were crazy but we loved it.

"Come on guys, we'd better go in." Rosalie laughed.

"Ooh! Rosie! I forgot to tell you. I've given the guys a little challenge tonight." Alice giggled while smirking.

We knew that smirk, she was plotting.

Honest to God, Alice's smirk was the cutest ever, on the surface.

If the evil that lay behind that smirk was unleashed on you, you would cry like a sissy little girl.

Rosalie was, as usual, intrigued. She loved Alice's plans.

Me? Not so much.

They normally involved make-up and hair products and heels and dresses and using all of this to get attention from the opposite sex.

Oh wait...

HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SEEN THIS?

"And by the look on Bella's face I would say that she gets that I've been plotting all afternoon." Alice laughed.

Here I was, standing in a dress and heels and make-up with masses of hair products in my now-silver hair.

And Alice had just mentioned the missing link.

The guys.

Oh God.

"Alice, I think she's gone into shock, maybe I should slap her." Rosalie said, waving her hands in front of my face.

"She'll be fine, she's just freaking out about all the different scenarios and disasters that could happen tonight."

Alice was spot on about that one.

Freaking out was probably one of the things I did best, along with being sarcastic and the whole eye-rolling thing.

"So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Bella's epiphany," Alice said while holding back giggles, "I've given the guys a challenge, to try and find us at the dance. Of course Jasper will be looking for me, Emmett will be looking for you Rose, and Edward will be looking for..."

"Me?" I whispered, hoping that she would say no.

"Of course." Rosalie laughed and high-fived Alice.

"Yes, my dear Bella, Edward will be looking for you." Alice said, but with her head turned ever so slightly in Rosalie's direction.

I know, an insignificant thing right?

Wrong.

I could see that they were communicating, I just didn't know what.

I concentrated on the interaction, but idly wondered how many times they had communicated like this without me noticing.

Alice winked at Rose.

Rose raised her eyebrows.

Alice rolled her eyes.

Rose gave her a sceptical look.

Alice looked Rose up and down.

Rose's expression then turned to one of shock.

Alice laughed.

Rose's eyes flickered towards me, then back to Alice.

Alice looked from the car, to the school, back to the car, then back at Rosalie.

Rosalie then smirked.

Alice rolled her eyes, then looked at the car, then at the school, then back at Rosalie.

Rosalie's smirk vanished and she looked at Alice curiously.

Alice shrugged and tapped her own head.

And my brain melted trying to figure it out.

Well... not literally... duh.

"So... what was that then?" I asked casually, raising my eyebrows at the pair of them.

"What?" Rose asked, immediately defensive.

Ooh, I was right, they were communicating, and by the tone of Rosalie's voice it was something important, and quite possibly concerning me.

Alice sighed at Rosalie's lack of tact, she could see that I was looking for information, and Rose had just given me a massive clue.

"Nothing Bella, we'll tell you later. Now come on, we need a battle plan if we're going up against the guys. We cannot let them find us." Alice's eyes gleamed with determination.

"But how will we know if it's them or not? They'll be in costume too, and you didn't even pick it, so you can't give us a hint." Rose said, sighing and furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Well, if you just think about their fidgets, they can't disguise them. Just look for things that they normally do, and if they do them, then it's them... if you get my drift" I laughed.

"Yeah, we get it." Rose said while they both laughed at me getting myself confused.

"Come on, we'd better get in there and get this party started!" Alice giggled and dragged us in through the doors.

Oh yey...

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you guys think?  
And I know not a lot happened in it, but I did already say that there wasn't much going on in this half-chapter  
The other half shall be posted SOON :)  
Thanks for hanging on while I got my act together, you guys are aweshum :D**

**Also... Alice and Rosalie's "Convo"**

Alice winked at Rose.** (Meaning: He likes her!) **

Rose raised her eyebrows.** (Meaning: Are you serious?)**

Alice rolled her eyes.** (Meaning: Are you stupid?)**

Rose gave her a sceptical look.** (Meaning: No way, he doesn't like her, does he?)**

Alice looked Rose up and down.** (Meaning: Yeah way!)**

Rose's expression then turned to one of shock.** (Meaning: NO WAY! OMG!)**

Alice laughed.** (Meaning: She laughed, that's it, no secret meaning here :P)**

Rose's eyes flickered towards me, then back to Alice.** (Meaning: Does Bella know?)**

Alice looked from the car, to the school, back to the car, then back at Rosalie.** (Meaning: No)**

Rosalie then smirked. **(Meaning: Can I tell her?)**

Alice rolled her eyes, then looked at the car, then at the school, then back at Rosalie.** (Meaning: No. Are you sure you aren't stupid?)**

Rosalie's smirk vanished and she looked at Alice curiously.** (Meaning: Why can't I say anything?)**

Alice shrugged and tapped her own head. **(Meaning: I don't think we should, and it's not part of the plan anyway)**

**So, thanks for reading, please review, you can even shout at me for taking SO long to update if you like :)  
Just don't make it too nasty, otherwise I might cry :( haha :P **

**x Seraphie x**


	27. The Halloween Ball Part Two

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I've just been super busy, but to make up for it I'm going to be giving a shoutout to some reviewers because their reviews were the best :)**

**So here goes! (but in no particular order, of course, I love all of you :P)**

**1. inkypinkyanna - Thank you for the cyber hug in previous chapter's review! :D  
2. Roseythebx - Your review on the previous chapter and your "Alice-moment" made me laugh  
3. Cullen0-lover-101 - Your review on that chapter made me giggle like crazy  
4. EmmetTheTeddyBearAndAshley - You're amazing for reviewing on several chapters as you read through them, that meant a lot to me, thank you so much!  
5. Skiesthelimit - You're also one of those amazing people who review on several chapters! Thank you! :D**

**Also, a special shoutout to my liddle white homeslice, AnotherWayToDie a.k.a. Laura :D I miss you so much! Get in touch! We need to arrange holidays Missy! :P**

**AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  
(Well, most of you, some of you still really want to see the future stuff, but that ain't yet! Be patient my pretties!)  
ANOTHER WHOLE CHAPTER IN EDWARD'S POV!  
AND THE SECOND HALF OF THE HALLOWEEN BALL!**

**Read on people! Read on! :D **

**

* * *

EPOV**

It was official, I was screwed.

I couldn't find Bella anywhere.

I mean, it shouldn't have been hard to find a girl with ridiculously long silver hair, right?

But apparently I was wrong, because I had been searching for twenty minutes now and still hadn't found her.

"PRINCE SELF-HARMING!" I heard Emmett bellow over the crowds of people.

I sighed and wandered in the general direction of his voice.

Now, let me explain about my "code-name" that I got stuck with.

I was dressed as a gothic version of Prince Charming (Esme's idea, not mine) and Emmett and Jasper though that calling me "Prince Self-harming" instead of "Prince Charming" was hilarious.

I didn't find it as funny.

After wandering in Emmett's general direction for a few minutes, I spotted him easily.

It's hard not to spot a giant teddy bear...

Yes.

A teddy bear.

Emmett had even chosen his own nickname.

Fuzzles.

He was SO immature sometimes.

"You alright there, Eddie boy?" Emmett winked at me when I reached him and Jasper.

"Firstly, don't call me Eddie. Secondly, have you seen the girls?" I said, scanning the room for them again.

"No." Jasper replied shortly, looking as though he was seriously scared of his tiny girlfriend.

"Me neither." Emmett said, wringing his hands uncomfortably as he thought of the punishment that would ensue if we didn't find them.

Seriously, angry Alice is SCARY.

Just as we were all about to hug each other and cry at the thought of Alice's punishment - well, that's possibly a little melodramatic, but angry Alice has made Emmett cry before, when we were like seven, but that's not the point.

Anyway, as I was saying, just as we were all searching the room half-hoping, half-fearing to find the tiny and probably annoyed-already Alice when the big doors at the end of the hall swung open to reveal three stunning, and late, girls.

One of which had long, silver hair. Bingo.

Of course, Alice would be late just to make an entrance, why didn't I think of that before?

"That's them, just through the doors. See them?" I said to Emmett and Jasper, who spun round from searching as soon as I had spoken.

"Ali's dressed as a pixie. How typical." Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, like you can talk, Napole-up-your-ass!" Emmett said, laughing and slapping Jasper on the back.

I joined in with Emmett's laughter, it was typical for Jasper to demand to be dressed as something linked to the historical armed forces, even if it was some ship-steering nancy-boy.

"Now, even though they seem to have made this easy for us by being 'fashionably late' I'm sure that it isn't as easy as it seems. It is Alice after all. Keep a look out for any funny business." I said to the guys, no game was easy when Alice was involved.

Of course, as soon as we had turned back round, the girls were no longer at the door, even though we had only had our backs turned for a few seconds.

"Awww, shit. We're so screwed." said Emmett, basically summing up what we were all thinking.

"Yeah dudes, knowing my Alice, she already knows what we're dressed as and has a complete minute by minute game-plan of how to avoid all three of us." Jasper said despairingly.

"Well then, I think we need a game-plan of our own." I laughed.

"Beat Alice at her own game!" Emmett laughed with me, his face lighting up with an almost boyish excitement.

"You know, it just might work." Jasper agreed, smirking in the ever-quirky way that I think only Jasper can pull off without looking constipated.

All it took was five minutes of formulating small ideas that were certain to have big effects, we needed to lure the girls out of their hiding, instead of chasing them around like idiots.

Basically, we decided that we were entitled to a little fun of our own.

What we needed first was two compliant girls, fickle enough for them not to care about us, but average enough to grab both Alice's and Rose's attention.

That possibly sounds harsh, but who cares? I have a head to keep attached to my neck and a Bella to win over.

"Ooh, what about her? She looks rather average, don't you think?" Emmett asked slightly insensitively, pointing at a small, black-haired girl in a golden mask and a cheap imitation of Belle's yellow gown from 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"She'd do as Imitation-Alice, wouldn't she Jasper?" I asked, turning to him to gauge his reaction.

"Well, she'd certainly get Ali's attention while adding insult to injury. I mean, Ali wouldn't be seen dead in that dress, and her mask and shoes don't even match. She's also wearing silver jewellery which is just abominable. She's a walking fashion fiasco."

Emmett and I just stared at Jasper in shock before bursting into laughter.

"God Jasper, has Alice been gaying you up or what?" Emmett wheezed, almost doubled over with laughter.

Jasper's face turned from one of disgust at the girl's lack of colour co-ordination, to an almighty scowl at mine and Emmett's obvious amusement at his Alice-esque rant.

"Shut up." He said, his frown getting deeper.

"Alright, alright, now we need an Imitation-Rose. Seen anyone, Captain Fashion?" I laughed, saluting Jasper mockingly.

"I said shut it." Jasper said, glaring at me, "And I have actually seen someone average enough to drive Rose crazy, but if you aren't willing to listen..."

"Come on Jazz, don't be a bitch. Tell us, please. We need to work together to make sure that we don't get castrated by Alice!" Emmett pleaded, unleashing his puppy dog eyes on Jasper.

"Fine! But only because Alice is scary when angry." He said, still glaring at the both of us, "See the girl near the punch bowl, the blonde in the red dress and black mask. She's like a slightly shorter, chubbier version of Rose, kind of."

I looked over to the girl that Jasper was describing. She was perfect to be Imitation-Rose.

"Right then, let's go get them and get this plan going!" I said enthusiastically, eager to pry Rose and Alice out of hiding and away from Bella.

After slight flattery and explanation of part of the situation, Imitation-Rose was dancing with Emmett and Imitation-Alice was dancing with Jasper.

I was at the side of the dance-floor, pretending to watch the couples twirling round, but really looking for any sight of Alice, Rose and Bella.

Half-way through the second dance, sure enough, Alice and Rose appeared on the edge of the onlookers.

Which meant that Bella would be out in the crowd, unguarded by the fashionista bulldogs.

Well, Ali and Rose aren't exactly bulldogs, obviously, but you know what I mean.

After catching both Jasper's and Emmett's eye I motioned to the crowd to tell them that Alice and Rose were watching, then I wandered to the very edge of the crowd, scanning for Bella before the confrontation occurred.

I could see Alice and Rose making their way through the crowd slowly, I knew I only had a few minutes to find Bella so I could make my way over to her in the commotion that the confrontation my two very angry friends would cause.

There! There she was! Standing all alone beside the punch bowl, twirling a strand of long silver hair round her finger, biting her plump bottom lip, lost in some sort of dream.

I could have stood there just looking at her for the rest of the night.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"EMMETT!"

"JASPER"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?"

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING ROSIE!"

I was rudely interrupted from my staring by the second part of the plan starting.

This was my chance.

As crowds of students gathered round the dance-floor to find out what was going on, I pushed my way through to Bella's side.

"Hey Gorgeous." I said, nudging her gently.

She whirled round to look at me, her brown eyes wide with disbelief, but as she took in my appearance confusion coloured her expression.

"Do I, do I know you?" She said unsteadily, taking in my dyed-brown hair and my blue contacts.

Of course she doesn't recognise me, what with the changed hair and eye-colour, and the use of the mask. Bella has no idea who I am.

"Would you like to get to know me?" I said, winking at her.

She blushed, but looked hesitant, her big brown eyes giving away her emotions immediately.

"I'm just kidding, don't worry, of course you know me, even though you seem to have some difficulty placing me." I laughed.

"I'm sure it would be easier if you weren't wearing a mask." Bella scowled. She was so cute when she was angry.

"That's not really an excuse, Bella. I know who you are, even though you're wearing a mask and have dyed your hair this hideous colour." I teased, tucking a wayward strand of silver behind her ear.

She shivered slightly at the close contact, at which I smirked, then she looked confused, as if she didn't know why she reacted the way she did.

"It wasn't me that dyed my hair, it was Alice." She said with a slight scowl on her face.

I laughed at this, I'd heard stories of how much Bella moaned when Alice played 'Barbie Bella' or whatever it was.

"Speaking of Alice, what's up with that?" I said, motioning to the dance-floor.

"Oh yeah, that." Bella said as she rolled her eyes, "Well, Emmett and Jasper are dancing with some 'skanks' as Rose and Ali called them, and so they went to confront them. They can't have their men dancing with some 'floozies' you know." Bella laughed melodically.

"Ah, yes, you can hear them giving those boys a piece of their minds." I laughed along with her.

"But if you ask me, I think it's just a clever ruse to get Alice and Rose to go to Jasper and Emmett. See, Alice threatened that there would be punishment if the guys didn't find them at the Ball, so I think that the guys turned that idea on its head, made the girls come to them. Of course, Edward is supposed to be finding me, but so far he looks like the only one who will suffer Alice's wrath."

"See, I thought that you were a very perceptive girl Bella, until that last sentence." I laughed and mussed her silver hair.

"No. Way." She breathed, taking in my appearance once more, "But... no."

"Go ahead, take off my mask if you don't believe me." I laughed.

"No, no, I believe you Cullen... but your eyes and your hair. Where did the pretty colours go?" And about a second later she realised exactly what she had said, throwing her hand over her mouth and blushing bright red.

"My, my, how much punch have you had, Bella?" I laughed, grabbing her hand and spinning her round to test her balance.

"None at all," She laughed back, letting go of my hand and crossing her arms, "It's spiked. A lightweight like me wouldn't be able to handle it."

"That's true." I laughed, pushing her slightly.

"Hey! Shut up!" She laughed, trying to push me back, but seeing as I was much heavier, she went backwards instead.

Unfortunately, her awful balance got the best of her, and her pushing off of me sent her backwards into the table, causing that to collapse, sending food flying everywhere, and the punch all over Bella.

I stood there for a second, completely in shock, until Bella's laughter filled the hall, and then I started laughing, both of us finding it difficult to breathe because of the sheer hilarity of the situation.

Then, all of a sudden, I saw Bella's leg swing out and catch my ankles, causing me to tumble to the floor and into the mess of punch and pizza.

"Oh my God" Bella guffawed "Your face. You should have seen your face."

And after a few sobering breaths while sitting on the floor covered in what was now pizza mush, Bella and I were able to calm down.

Until we looked at each other.

Then the laughs just kept on coming.

This was definitely the happiest I had been in a while.

Even if we did look like complete idiots.

We didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? :)  
Please review, I stayed up for ever and ever trying to get this finished as soon as possible to get it posted just for you guys!**

**I really hope you liked the second half of the Halloween Ball!**

**Love you guys! :D**

**x Seraphie x **


	28. Our Little Moments

**A/N: So, it's been absolutely AGES. I don't have an excuse, and I am really sorry, it's just difficult right now, there are so many other things that took over, and I know that that doesn't really explain why I've been away for six months, but really, that's all I have. Please forgive me! :(**

**And now, I'd like to give shout outs to some special people, some of my wonderful reviewers from last chapter :D  
If I could, I would personally thank each and every one of you, trust me, but I thought that these people deserved a special mention because of their amazing reviews and their general support of me even though I've been away for SO long :)**

**So yeah; BIG HUGS TO THESE PEOPLE :D**

**1. Blake Evil - Thank you for the amazing review! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You really made me smile :)  
****2. rickysgirl18 - Thank you for your amazing review! I'm so glad that you like this story, it really is a big encouragement for me when people are so nice! :D  
****3. Roseythebx - THANK YOU! Another amazing review and general support of me even though I'm terrible at updating! :)  
****4. Skiesthelimit - You are SPECIAL, in every sense of the word ;) Another ah-mazing review from you, and I'm glad that you liked the shout out last time! I love you too :D**

**And as always, I do love the rest of you, because you stick with me and read this even when I'm being rubbish, I cannot thank you enough!**

**But, you have all been waiting SIX loooooooong months for this chapter, which is mainly fluff and cutesy stuff, but is definitely essential overall, and I quite like it :)**

**So without further ado, here is your chapter!**

**Read on! :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

The next few weeks after the dance passed in a blissful blur.

Well, they did for me anyway.

Emmett and Jasper had been ignored by Alice and Rose for a whole week after the stunt they pulled with Imitation-Alice and Imitation-Rose just so that they could find the real Alice and Rose so that they wouldn't be in the path of Alice's wrath, which they were anyway because the girls had been so insulted by their stunt even though they knew that the guys knew that the girls that they were dancing with wasn't really Alice and Rose, but the cold shoulders from the girls were gradually melting, but I didn't think that they were fully forgiven as of yet.

Anyway, as I was saying, the weeks after the dance passed blissfully.

Bella and I had grown closer and closer over the weeks, and now when we were together it was like two kids conjuring up new ways of causing mischief.

I had had no idea that she was so funny, or so intelligent, or so wonderfully gorgeous when thinking, but now I did, and it made me love her even more.

"Edward? Helloooo?" Bella said, suddenly wrenching me from my reminiscing with her hand waving in my face.

"Sorry, what?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"I asked you what you were thinking about, but you didn't answer me." She laughed, "Did you get lost in the big empty space inside your head?"

I glared at her, not impressed by the obvious insult aimed at my intellect.

"Awww, Mr. Grumpygills!" She laughed again, quoting that Finding Nemo film that we had watched yesterday.

I hadn't really watched the film, I was too engrossed in watching Bella act like a five year old, singing along with that blue fish that was all over the place, uh... Doreen or something.

"Don't call me that!" I huffed, folding my arms and pouting at her.

Yeah, I was acting like a child, but it made Bella laugh, and all I ever wanted to hear was her laugh, or her voice, or her little frustrated sigh when she couldn't figure something out...

Yeah, okay, so maybe I love her just a bit too much, bite me.

But Bella didn't laugh this time, she seemed focussed on my pouty lip.

There was something in her stare, something that seemed to hint at something more.

Until she snapped out of it in true Bella fashion, shaking her head and giggling to herself.

"Sorry about that, I was miles away." She said, smiling at me.

"Your mind is always wandering, it's ridiculous." I laughed.

Her face turned abruptly serious.

"Are you calling me ridiculous?"

"Am I calling you ridiculous?" I raised an eyebrow at her, I knew she hated when I answered her questions with questions of my own.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

I grinned right back at her.

"Well then," she said, "if I'm ridiculous, I guess I'm allowed to do anything I want, being ridiculous and all..." She then raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me.

I didn't know what the challenge was, but I accepted this silent request with a smirk of my own. I could totally take her down, no matter what she threw at me.

"You are allowed to do anything, as long as it's unreasonable. Being sensible is not allowed, because you're being ridiculous." I said.

She chuckled to herself and went to reply, but I interrupted her.

"But then again, to be sensible while being ridiculous would be seen as ridiculous, as you're not meant to be sensible, so being sensible is reasonable." I said, trying desperately to hide the smile threatening to break my calm facade.

She frowned a little and went to reply, but I interrupted again.

I love winding her up, she goes into "angry kitten" mode. Utterly adorable.

"But being reasonable is not what you want to be while being ridiculous, so I guess that you can't be sensible, even though being sensible is unreasonable while being ridiculous, so as to be ridiculous, you cannot be sensible, but you must because it is the only unreasonable thing to do, ergo the only reasonable thing to do while being ridiculous is to be sensible."

The crinkle above her nose had gotten deeper in annoyance and confusion as I had gone on, and the laughter was seriously bubbling to the surface now.

She took a big breath to clear her head and went to reply.

I interrupted her just once more. I couldn't help it.

"I guess you can't be either."

She stared at me, her eyes blazing.

I stared right back, the laughter threatening to overcome me at any second.

"You know..." She started.

And that was it, I broke completely, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I laughed so hard I was crying, and I tried to apologise to Bella but all that came out were gasps of breath and more laughing.

Then, a pillow came up and hit me square in the face.

"Stupid, freaking Cullen! You know I hate it when you do that!" Bella said as she hit me with the pillow again with all of her "angry kitten" power.

I kept on laughing as she hit me.

"Shut up!" She laughed, her anger dissolving due to my obvious amusement.

I kept on laughing as I looked around for a pillow to reciprocate the hitting with, but Bella got there before me, literally snatching it seconds before I could.

"Ha, got you now Cullen, what you going to do?" She taunted, triumph flashing in her mahogany eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and laughed darkly.

Bella caught on instantly and she got up, starting to back away from me.

"Oh no you don't. I know that look. Don't do it Edward, I'm warning you." She said, the triumph in her eyes being replaced with fear and holding one of the pillows above her head, ready to hit me if I went anywhere near her.

Unfortunately for her, raising her arm to swing the pillow at me was the only opportunity that I needed.

Bella was extremely ticklish and I dived for her side and poked at her stomach until she dropped the pillows.

She was laughing loudly until tears streamed down her face, trying and failing to slap my hands away.

"Stop! Oh god, Edward, stop!" She half-laughed, half-gasped, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Do I win then Bella?" I chuckled, still tickling her.

"Yes. Yes. Please. Can't breathe." She said, squirming and laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Can you say it again?" I knew I was being mean, but it was so funny.

"Yes! God, Edward, yes!" She shouted at me.

With that, I stopped tickling her and she fell into my arms; a laughing, crying, breathless mess.

She was so beautiful.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Emmett said as he barrelled into my room uninvited, as usual.

Bella instantly blushed and removed herself from my arms.

Trust the gruesome twosome to come and ruin the moment.

"Yeah guys, all we could hear was Bella gasping for air and crying 'Yes! Edward! Yes!" Jasper laughed.

Bella blushed even more and chuckled nervously.

"What do you two want?" I sighed. No doubt they had some terrible plan up their sleeves.

"You mean apart from mocking you mercilessly?" Jasper replied with a smirk.

"That's just implied. You always do that." I said humourlessly.

"It's just because they're still being shunned by Alice and Rose." Bella laughed.

I laughed with her as both Jasper's and Emmett's faces dropped.

"Yeah, well, we're working on it." Emmett said defensively.

"Yeah." Jasper added.

I raised an eyebrow at them and Bella scoffed in retort.

"Yeah, right. You seem to forget that I'm best friends with both of them. The shoulders you guys are getting are so cold that I'm surprised your balls haven't gotten frostbite yet." She laughed.

"Awww, man." Emmett whined as Bella and I laughed like idiots at them.

"You know Bella, you could always help us out a little..." Jasper said, looking at Bella with his best puppy-dog eyes.

I looked at Bella and I could see her resolve wavering.

Jasper's baby blue eyes were playing tricks with her, I could see it.

"No Bella! Don't do it! Don't look!" I laughed and covered her eyes with my hand.

"Dude! No fair! Jasper was totally in the zone! Puppy-dog eyes were going to save our asses!" Emmett whined again.

Bella just laughed, even though my hand was still firmly over her eyes.

"Eddie! Let her see! We need our girls back!" Emmett whined, punching my arm.

Just then, as I was about to move my hand to punch Emmett back, Bella grabbed my wrist and moved my hand herself, holding it in her lap so that I wouldn't try to cover her eyes again.

"I know how difficult this must be for you two," She laughed, "but the girls are crumbling, and fast. All you guys need is some big romantic gesture and they'll forgive you in an instant. They miss being nice to you, although I don't know why."

"Thank you Bella! I'm on it! Romantic gesture, here I come!" Emmett roared and practically leapt out of my room, shouting for Jasper to follow him.

"Thank you so much Bella. We owe you one. Majorly." Jasper said and dashed out after Emmett.

We heard Emmett talking about how Jasper's baby blues still worked after all this time and laughed, shaking our heads at the pair of them, idiots that they were.

"Right, let's go get some food. I'm starving." Bella said enthusiastically, squeezing the hand of mine that she was still holding.

Oh dear god, she was still holding my hand.

My eyes went wide as I stared at my hand in both of hers.

We were silent as we both looked at our intertwined hands.

I could feel myself blushing and I swallowed hard as I looked up to see Bella's reaction.

She was blushing and wide-eyed, like me, but instead of looking afraid, she was confused.

The little crinkle above her nose gave her away instantly.

Her eyes then looked up to see my reaction, and when he eyes met mine, something sparked between us.

It was barely there, I'll admit, but there was something.

Then, in true Bella fashion, she shook her head and giggled nervously to herself, letting go of my hand and shattering this "moment" or whatever it was that you wanted to call it.

I coughed awkwardly to clear my throat and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, yeah, about that food..." I said, my eyes looking around my room uneasily.

This seemed to snap Bella back to what she had been thinking before.

"Yes. Food. I'm starving." She said brightly, her trademark smile settling back onto her face once more.

Almost bounding out of my bedroom door, she turned and looked confused that I had made no effort to move.

In all honesty, my legs were like jelly after what had just happened. I didn't know that Bella could have such an effect on me, and her reaction just confused the hell out of me, but the spark, that spark...

"Edward?" Bella laughed when she saw that I had got caught up in my thoughts again.

"Uh, yeah?" I managed to reply, ever-so-eloquently.

"Aren't you coming?" She giggled, tilting her head a little and grinning as she took in my confused expression.

"Sure, sure." I said, getting up and playfully pushing her through the doorway.

And that was it, as if our little "moments" had been forgotten altogether.

Well, forgotten by Bella at least.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that after my long absence you deserved an Edward chapter seeing as you all love him so much! ;)  
What did you guys think?  
Did you like the moments between them? Did you hate them? Give me what you've got, even if it isn't coherent :P**

**As sad as it sounds, you guys reviewing makes my day better, and I need better days right now.**

**What's wrong? Oh, not much. I just really miss someone who is very special to me. Christmas isn't a nice time to feel lonely, but there isn't a lot I can do.**

**Share some love with me and review, or add this story to your favourites, or just a story alert.  
Something to tell me that you're all still out there, and that I haven't been shunned for being rubbish :)**

**And I probably won't update again before Christmas, because I'll be busy, busy, busy! So a very Merry Christmas to you all now! :D  
I hope that this Christmas will be great for all of you! Just make sure that you are wary of mistletoe, or use it to your advantage! ;) haha**

**Ooh, also, before I forget, do any of you have tumblr? If so I'd love you to follow me and my ramblings! Tell me in your review or PM me if you have tumblr and tell me what your screen name and that is so that I can follow you back if you decide to follow me :)**

**I have a tumblr dedicated to my poetry: fated-to-fail(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**And then my tumblr dedicated to all manner of randomness: cupcakes-rawr(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Of course, to get to the pages, just replace the (dot) with a full stop and shove it into the address bar of your browser :)  
I look forward to reading all your blogs and gaining more friends on tumblr! :D**

**Thank you guys!  
****I love you all! :)**

**x Seraphie x **


	29. AN: Hello Again

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been a very, very long time since I've been around! My main excuse is school, because I had exams in January, then coursework for April/May and then exams in June/July, so I've really had a hard time finding time for everything else, but my exams are over, and I'm back, so start the celebrations! :D**

**First things first; shout outs to a select few ah-mazing reviewers, who I love very much! :)**

**1) Inkypinkyanna – Thank you so much for your review! It really helped. Thank you for making me smile, you're so amazing! Love you :) x  
****2) roseythebx – Super-supportive of me as always! Thank you so much for your constant fanfiction presence and general aweshumness! :D x  
****3) enigma77 – You were my first reviewer to wish me a Merry Christmas! Thank you for that :) x  
****4) twilight-saga-lover95 – You were my very first reviewer on the last chapter, thank you for being so positive despite me being away for ages! :D x**

**Okay, now, I was wondering, seeing as you guys are all so amazing and everything, and I've been away for longer than is acceptable considering fanfiction and all of you gorgeous readers, I really need some help getting this story started again, because I'm so stuck that it's not even funny, because I really want to type out a chapter super-quick so you guys don't need to wait any longer than needed! So if you have an idea that you want to see in the next chapter, please, please review and help me out, because I love writing, and I love hearing from all of you, so this is basically combining those two things in order to get things going again!**

**I'm open to every single suggestion, and I'll use the ideas that I like the most and give shout outs to those brilliant people who provided me with the ideas!**

**Thank you so much guys! I really, really do appreciate the fact that you're all still here even though I've been absent for what seems like forever!**

**x Seraphie x**


	30. Smooth, Guys, Smooth

**A/N: So, guys, it's been a while. I am so sorry, but I moved house and I'm getting ready to go to university now (it's so exciting!)  
****ALSO, I HAVE HUGE NEWS. You guys will find out what it is once you've read this new chapter though. ;)**

**Without further ado, I'd like to thank the following lovely people for giving me honest and encouraging reviews on my A/N last chapter;**

**- roseythebx  
- twilight-saga-lover95  
- MinervabloomwooD**

**But I'd like to give the biggest EVER thank you to the wonderful, the amazing and the altogether awesome;**

**- Inkypinkyanna - ****Thank you so much for putting up with me and helping me sort through my many ideas, and adding to them with your amazing ones too! :)**

**Seriously, she's some sort of angel or something, and so ludicrously patient. Well, you all are, and you'd have to be with a terrible author like me in charge of this thing!**

**With this chapter, please imagine me doing some serious grovelling to earn all your love again.**

**Anyway, enough from me. READ ON!**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I bounded down the stairs into the Cullen's kitchen, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what that spark between Edward and I had been.

I mean, just a few short weeks ago we had been snarky, competitive and just plain horrible when we were around each other.

Why would I feel so comfortable holding his hand?

Why would there be any feelings like that spark between us?

I couldn't be developing feelings for him, could I?

I internally shook my head and laughed at myself. Of course not.

I mean, sure, Edward was gorgeous, but I didn't think of him like that.

I couldn't, it just wouldn't work.

As I rummaged through the cupboards, looking for something to satiate my hunger, I pushed all thoughts of the spark to the back of my mind. It was nothing and I knew it.

"So?" I heard Edward say as I started going through a different cupboard.

"So what?" I replied.

"So, have you found anything you want to eat?" He laughed, as if it had been obvious.

Duh, Bella, duh.

"Well, there is a lot of food, but I can't decide on what I want." I said, feeling somewhat stupid at how that sounded.

"I totally know what you mean, don't worry." Edward said casually, walking over and ruffling my hair.

I turned to him and pouting and glaring, acting annoyed about my hair. In reality, I wasn't that bothered, but I was trying to make Edward uncomfortable with my evil stare.

Unfortunately, it only ended with me and Edward sitting on the kitchen floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I heard Emmett say as he appeared in the doorway.

Edward and I looked at each other, sobering a little as we tried to figure out how we ended up laughing so hard.

"Uh..." I started.

"Erm..." Edward said.

"I don't actually remember." I giggled.

"Neither." Edward said.

And then we burst out laughing again.

"Oh, okay." Emmett said, eyeing us warily as if we were completely crazy.

Maybe we were.

"Anyway," Emmett continued as Edward and I calmed down again. "I've just phoned Rosie and Alice, so they'll be here soon, ready for our gigantic romantic gesture."

"Already? You guys have sorted out a gigantic romantic gesture already?" Edward asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow at Emmett.

"There's no way you've got something that'll knock Rose and Alice off of their feet already." I said, every bit as sceptical as Edward.

"You obviously know nothing about my Rosie. She loves it when I'm spontaneous." Emmett said proudly.

He was probably only proud because he knew what spontaneous meant.

Apparently Edward had the same sort of thought as me.

"I'm surprised that you even know what spontaneous means. Well done." He scoffed.

Of course, Emmett replied with a very mature gesture.

He stuck his tongue out at Edward, pouted and then left.

"Idiot." Edward said, shaking his head in mock-disappointment.

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted from the other room, making me and Edward crack up again.

A little breathless from all the laughing, I stood up and began my search through the cupboards again, only to stop when I realised that I still had no idea about what I wanted to eat.

"How about I make you something? Then you don't have to choose, but you still get food." Edward offered, still sitting on the floor.

I was taken aback by his offer. I turned round, giving him a slightly surprised, slightly puzzled look.

"What?" He asked. "Can't a friend offer to make food for a friend?"

"Oh, well, I guess I kind of forgot that we were friends." I laughed.

In all honesty, being friends with Edward was really weird, but really nice.

It seemed as though he had changed from the girl-using, arrogant, cocky bastard that I had known and hated for so long.

Well, I really hoped he had, I quite liked this new Edward.

"I know it's been a recent development, but really Bella. You sure know how to hurt a guy's feelings." Edward said, pouting dramatically.

"Anyway," I continued, ignoring his ridiculous pout. "You said something about food..."

"Oh, yeah. I'll get right on it. I'm a cooking pro." Edward said proudly, then immediately got up and started rummaging in cupboards like I had a few minutes ago.

As he gathered various items I took a seat on one of the barstools that were littered round the island and watched him.

He then turned and smiled at me quickly and I realised that, in that moment, it was like I'd never really looked at him before.

I was stunned.

Something was different, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, he was just so... what was the word?

Beautiful.

_Woah. I did not just think of Edward Cullen as beautiful, did I? Oh god, what if I did? What does this mean? The spark..._

I started internally freaking out.

"Bella? Bella? You okay?" I heard Edward saying, and then in some kind of weird jump, I came back to reality with Edward waving his hands in my face.

He had obviously been trying to catch my attention seeing as I had drifted off into my own little world, in which I was still freaking out about all things Edward Cullen.

"Yeah, sorry, I was miles away. What's up?" I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Nothing, it's just that it looked a little like you were going to scream or throw up or something, and you hadn't said anything for a while, you were just sat there, staring at nothing in particular."

"I got kind of caught up in my thoughts, sorry. I didn't realise that you were that observant." I laughed nervously, looking down at the floor, hoping that the blush I could feel rising to my face wasn't that noticeable.

"Oh, well, it's not like I was paying particular attention to you, it was just a little odd, or whatever." Edward said, stumbling over his words and blushing slightly.

Wait, why was he blushing?

Could it be because of the same thing as me?

No, hell no, this was Edward we're talking about, as if someone as plain as me would ever get his attention.

_Bella, this is not the time to start a self-deprecating pity party._

As if to signal that we should move on from the sudden awkwardness that had descended in the Cullen kitchen, my stomach growled like a ferocious lion.

I, of course, blushed even harder and clutched my hands across my waist.

Edward, on the other hand, laughed like a hyena and the awkwardness dissipated, as if it had never been there.

"Sorry." I mumbled lamely.

"It's okay, your food is ready anyway." Edward chuckled, ruffling my hair before turning to retrieve a plate for my food.

"What is it?" I said eagerly. I truly was starving.

"Et voila!" Edward said with a flourish as he presented my food to me.

"Grilled cheese? That's what your marvellous cooking skills amount to?" I said mock-scathingly.

"Yep." Edward said, popping the 'p', still fairly proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled internally at his self-assured attitude.

It was a small sign of the same old Edward, but it didn't piss me off like it used to.

"Fair enough. Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, Bella." He said, grinning crookedly at me as I took it from him and started chomping away immediately.

A comfortable silence settled on the two of us as I munched away.

Sneaking a glance over at Edward, I thought I saw him looking at me for a split-second before he looked away at something else, but I couldn't be sure.

As I continued to eat, the comfortable silence didn't seem so comfortable anymore.

It was like something was growing, crackling between us.

Sparking between us, like before.

The tension rose, and I suddenly realised that I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward.

The weirdest thing was that it seemed he couldn't look away from me either.

And the tension was rising and rising, the sparking becoming more distinct.

"Ding-dong!" trilled the doorbell, echoing through the kitchen, breaking whatever had built up between Edward and I.

As if broken out of some sort of trance, we both got up and confusedly dawdled, both trying to head for the door to see who was there, although it was like we had lost the way to the door and were travelling slower to make sure we didn't get lost.

I was reeling, I couldn't understand what had just happened.

There had to be some rational explanation, there was no need to dwell on it right now.

It would probably only make me feel more awkward anyway.

"Guys, guys!" Emmett shouted from the next room. "They're here! Dudes they're here!"

He sounded both excited and terrified, this must be the moment of truth.

His and Jasper's gigantic romantic gesture.

_Which most likely won't work._

As if we both found ourselves at the same time, Edward and I rushed through to the living room to find Jasper seated at Edward's piano and Emmett standing next to him with a microphone wired up to the extensive sound system that was situated at points around the room.

"Bella, can you let the girls in please?" Jasper asked me politely, looking as nervous as I had ever seen him.

I walked over and threw the front door open to find my two best friends standing with their arms folded and 'bitch-faces' at full capacity.

Of course, they burst into giddy smiles when they saw it was me, throwing their arms around me and squealing slightly, Alice speaking at top-speed about something to do with shoes, I think, pointing down to her feet.

I just nodded and let them in, still slightly stunned, both about the Edward thing and the sudden change in Alice and Rose's demeanours.

Alice and Rose put on their ice-queen acts again as soon as they saw Emmett and Jasper.

"Prepare to be amazed ladies." Edward said sceptically.

I didn't add my own sarcastic comment, I was just surprised that Emmett and Jasper were still in the room. If I had been getting the glares that they were, I probably would have run for my life, or at least be cowering in the corner.

Jasper started playing the piano (quite badly, if I may say so) although there was a vaguely recognisable tune amidst the various mistakes.

And then Emmett started singing.

Oh how I wish he hadn't.

How I wish he had at least thought this through properly.

"My darling, I can't get enough of your love, babe." He bellowed out.

I hid my face in my hands, torn between laughing and crying at the sheer horribleness of the situation.

Of all the things he had chosen to sing, it just had to be Barry White's "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Baby" didn't it?

_Oh Emmett, you idiot._

Not only was the timing off, but he was also in the wrong key, the melody was wobbly and he looked slightly constipated.

Unsurprisingly, about thirty seconds into the song, after they had got over the initial shock, Alice and Rose left without so much as a word.

After the door slammed, there was silence.

Emmett and Jasper stared at the front door, the expressions on their faces somewhere between desperation, depression and disbelief.

"Smooth, guys, smooth." I said as we heard Alice's Porsche roar to life and drive away.

They looked crushed, completely crushed.

"I don't know why it didn't work." Emmett said forlornly.

Jasper just shrugged, looking down at the floor.

I resisted the urge to facepalm at their sheer cluelessness, and instead, I left the room quietly.

I had my own things to think about, mainly Edward.

What did all of this mean?

_Maybe you're starting to... like him._

No, that couldn't be it.

Could it?

_Oh fuck._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it guys! What did you all think?  
I made sure that I made this chapter extra-good for you guys. What do you think of this little development? ;)**

**AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... (well, kind of)...  
****  
MY HUGE NEWS! :D **

**Okay, so roughly two months and two weeks ago I nervously gathered my courage together and told someone that I seriously liked them.  
I was at that horrible point where I had just said it and it seemed like the whole world had stopped, I'm sure that you know how that feels.  
Well, it was terrifying, and I was regretting it so much, until I shakily looked up to see his reaction to what I had said.**

**And then, the cutest thing that had ever happened to me happened right then.**

**I looked up into his eyes, feeling all awkward and scared that he secretly hated me and would laugh in my face.  
Then he smiled softly, tucked my hair behind my ear, gently pulled me closer to him and then, he kissed me.**

**It was one of the greatest moments of my life. I know, I sound so cheesy, but it was adorable and amazing and I thought I would die from happiness.**

**We've been together since and I am completely in love.  
I honestly thought it would never happen to me, but it has and it's wonderful.**

**So, yes, that was my huge news, I have a boyfriend, and he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading guys! I really hope that you review because I love reading all your comments and encouragement and thoughts!**

**I love you all :)**

**x Seraphie x**


	31. A Bit of Bella Basketball

**A/N: As usual, I'm incredibly sorry that it's taken me so long to post! I'm not going to waste much of your time with this A/N, just long enough to say thank you to a few of my wonderful followers;**

**twilight-saga-lover95 - First review on the last chapter! :)**

**Syrena Swift - Your review really made my day, thank you so much!**

**twilightlvr4vr - Thank you for the lovely review. I'm glad that you really liked the last chapter. :D**

**inkypinkyanna - OH MY GOD WOMAN, I LOVE YOU. You have no idea how happy your review made me. I was grinning like the freaking Cheshire cat, it was so awesome! SO SO SO much love for you!**

**And I'd like to say thank you to everyone else who read and/or reviewed the last chapter. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this one, I thought you guys could use a bit of fun before we get into the chapter after this, which is most likely going to be more angsty and deep. You'll see what I mean when you get to the end of this chapter. ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

All of my previous worrying seemed to have been for naught. The spark-like connections between Edward and myself appeared to have been brushed under the rug and forgotten altogether.

We were on our way to becoming really good friends, and I found myself questioning why we hadn't been friends all along.

_Because he was a major bastard to you. Look at all the shit he put you through before he seemingly sorted his head out._

Yeah, okay, so maybe him being a total dickweed had stood in the way of any amiable feelings between us, but he was different now. Surely I could just forgive and forget?

_If you want, but the shit was pretty horrendous, Bella. How sure are you that he's changed?_

"Hey, Bella!" Edward shouted from the basketball court, dragging me away from that cynical little voice in my head.

"What?" I shouted back from my seat on the bleachers.

"Get your head out of the clouds and get your ass onto this court!" he shouted, throwing a cheeky wink my way to show that he was messing, he wasn't really annoyed that I was in my own little world.

I trotted over to the court, huddling in with the rest of the basketball team. Some of them looked pretty pissed about having a practice during the evening, but we had all been slacking recently, so I guess it was needed.

"Right, team, as your Captain," Edward started, but was rudely interrupted by Jacob.

"You know that you don't have to start every sentence like that, right?" Jacob laughed, getting a few guffaws from the rest of the team.

Edward just glared at him and started again.

"Right, Jacob, as your Captain," he said while everyone groaned, "because of your cheek, I want you and whoever else laughed at your comment to do twenty laps of the court."

I immediately coughed so that Edward would look at me. When he did, I quickly winked at him and started making gestures between us, nudging the air and suchwhat, trying to get out of it.

"Fine, Bella, you don't have to."

Score.

"Only because she's your girlfriend." Jacob said in a spiteful, yet sing-song manner.

"She wishes. She'd do anything to be going out with the Captain of the basketball team." Edward said, laughing as the guys groaned again.

As the guys started running, I turned to face Edward.

"Just so you know, I'd rather play in traffic than go out with you." I said jokingly.

For a second, I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of hurt in his emerald eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things._

"Pffft. As if, Swan. Beneath that bitchy exterior lies a heart that beats only for Edward Cullen. The Captain of the basketball team."

I have to admit, even I groaned at the Captain remark this time.

"By the way, do you have any idea where Jasper is?" Edward asked me suddenly.

In all honesty, I hadn't even noticed he wasn't here.

"He's probably wrapped up in something with Alice, you know how she gets. I'm sure he'll make it as soon as he can." I said, covering for Jasper like a pro.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Crazy Alice." Edward laughed.

After the guys had finished their laps, we started to play a few games, but as it neared the end of the practice, I could swear that the guys were up to something.

They had started nudging each other about fifteen minutes ago, silently mouthing messages to each other over my head.

Then all of a sudden, I was off the ground and in Jacob's arms.

"Hey there, darlin'." Jacob said as he lifted me, ignoring my cries of protest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Black?" I heard Edward roar from the other side of the court.

"Just having a bit of fun with Bella, Captain." Jacob bellowed back as he threw me into Corey's waiting arms.

Oh great, apparently I was the basketball now.

My stomach felt like it was full of butterflies every time I was thrown from one of my teammates to the other.

I was full of an odd sense of dread, just waiting for one of them to drop me.

Knowing my luck, when they did drop me, I'd probably break something, then they wouldn't be laughing so much.

"Put her down now or I swear to God, I will kick you off this team so fucking fast, your head will spin."

It sounded like Edward found this about as funny as I did. Hell, it sounded like he was about ready to murder someone.

Probably Jacob, that cocky son of a bitch. I assumed that he was the one behind all of this.

In the middle of it all, I kind of lost track of where I was and who was carrying me when.

I had to concentrate on not being sick.

"Right, Bella, I'm going to shoot now, so when you get up there, you're going to have to grab the basket, alright?" It was Jacob again.

Of course he was going to try and score a basket, even with a human basketball.

What a moron.

With that, I was being flung upward, and even though I tried to claw onto him, onto anything that would stop me from being airborne, I was hurtling towards that basket.

It was going to collide with my face and I was going to fall onto the floor and break my leg and be sick everywhere.

Oh God, please no, please.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see that hoop do irreparable damage to my poor face.

I threw my arms out in front of me to try and blunt the impact.

Turns out that Jacob was a bit of a shabby shot when it came to throwing girls, because after what seemed like an age of flying through the air (which was, in actual fact, only a few seconds) I hit the backboard slightly too hard and ended up straddling the hoop.

Blushing a furious shade of red, I looked over my shoulder at the bastards that were my incredibly immature teammates.

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds, and even though my head was reeling, I managed to notice that Jasper had eventually arrived for practice.

"Wooo, Bella!" Seth shouted, wolf-whistling at my provocative position.

Edward smacked him across the back of the head on his way over to the basket I was currently sitting on.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward asked, looking up at me.

"I think I'm okay. I'm quite dizzy, and I smacked the backboard pretty hard, but apart from that I think I'm fine." In all honesty, I had no idea if I was alright, I was still pretty shaken.

"Okay, good. I'll get you down in a minute, alright?" His expression softened somewhat as I nodded, apparently relieved that I didn't seem too injured because of the whole escapade.

However, his calm mood didn't last long as he turned away from me.

"What the actual fuck? What were you lot thinking?" Edward screamed, making half of the team jump, myself included.

"It was just a joke." Jacob said timidly.

"Just a joke? Just a joke? A whoopee cushion on a seat is just a joke. Hiding in someone's wardrobe and jumping out at them is just a joke. Throwing someone around like that is not a joke. It was fucking dangerous. What would you have done if Bella had been seriously hurt?"

The guys didn't answer, they weren't even looking at Edward anymore, they were all more interested in their shoes.

"What would you have done if Bella had gotten hurt, Black? I assume this was your brilliant idea after all."

"I-I don't know," Jacob stuttered, uneasy being the focus of Edward's wrath, "I don't know what I would have done."

"No. No you don't know, because you never thought that far. Thank God this wasn't more serious than it already was. You bunch of absolute fucking morons. I'm ashamed to call you my team."

"We're sorry, Captain." Corey said quietly.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to, is it?"

"Sorry Bella." Corey said, still focussed on his shoes.

After that there were a series of muffled and garbled apologies from the rest of them.

"Right, because of your idiotic behaviour, I want you to run around this court until you can't feel your legs and then run some more. Jazz, will you make sure that they do? I'd like to take Bella home now."

"Sure thing, Edward. Sorry I was so late and all, Alice got herself in a bit of a mess, I couldn't leave her." He said quietly.

"I totally understand. Is she alright now?"Edward asked.

Even if he didn't show it very often, he still cared about other people.

"Yeah, she's fine. No worries." Jasper said, slapping Edward on the back. "Just get Bella home soon, Ali said that there might be a thunderstorm later on."

Even though Jasper said the last part quietly, I still heard.

"Holy shit, holy shit. Edward, get me down. Edward, please." I was really trying not to freak out, although I don't think that it was working.

I don't know what it is about thunderstorms, but they just scare the crap out of me.

"Bella, Bella, calm down," Edward said as he ran back over to where I was stranded, "You're going to have to be calm for a second until we can get you down, okay?"

"Uh-huh." I said, not sounding very sure at all.

"Right, Bella, if you shimmy until you're almost at the edge of the hoop, then let yourself fall backwards, Edward and I will catch you, I promise." Jasper said.

I could do that. I just had to stay calm.

_Right, shimmy to the edge of the hoop, don't look down._

_Okay, now fall. They're going to catch you, it's okay._

Almost as soon as I had let go of the hoop, Edward and Jasper had caught me.

"I think I almost died." I said in a small voice.

"Hear that guys? She almost died, run faster." Edward shouted, and immediately the heavy footsteps echoing around the hall sped up.

"Can I go home now?"

"Of course you can, honey. Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" Edward almost crooned, brushing my hair out of my face.

_Did Edward just call me 'honey'?_

"My legs are really sore. I'm sorry." I don't think I could have walked anywhere, it felt like my thighs were fucking burning.

Bloody basketball.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Edward said to me, then looked up to talk to Jasper, "Once these morons are done here, can you collect Bella's stuff and bring it round? Would that be alright?"

"Sure thing, Captain." Jasper said, throwing Edward a cheeky wink.

Even though I was seriously worn out and in an inordinate amount of pain, I still managed to chuckle as Jazz winked at Edward.

"There's our Bella." Jasper said softly, mussing my hair.

"Alright, then, we'll be off. Thanks for covering for me, Jazz." Edward said, cradling me against his chest as we made our way towards the door.

Just as we were leaving, we heard Jasper barking orders at the rest of the team, but hell, those idiots totally deserved it.

I didn't even remember the drive to my house, all I know is that Edward had to put me down, and even in my pain-addled haze, I felt some sort of loss from not being that close to him anymore.

Then, we were in my room, with Edward still cradling me to his chest.

Even though the sensible side of me told me not to, I nuzzled my face into his neck, letting the sound of his even breathing calm me down.

That was when the thunderstorm started.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! D:**

**What do you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**How do you guys think Edward going to cope with Bella in the middle of a thunderstorm? :S**

**I guess you'll have to wait and see! :D**

**x Seraphie x**


	32. Calm Within The Storm

**A/N: Hey guys! Look at me updating within a few months of the last update! Crazy stuff, huh? ;)**

**I just have a few people to thank before I shut up and let you read;**

**enigma77 - First review on the last chapter!**

**TeamEdwardxJacob - One of my incredibly enthusiastic reviewers. Thank you!**

**CJluvzdecullens - Thank you for your review and your messages! Totally looking forward to beta-ing for you! :D**

**inkypinkyanna - MY BEST REVIEWER EVARRRR. 3 I'd be lost without you. :P**

**And that's enough rambling from me, I think, so, yeah... READ ON!**

* * *

**BPOV**

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

"Edward, let go. Please let me go."

I knew I was acting like a cat in a blender, but I was terrified. I could barely stop myself from clawing at his arms.

I wanted to hide.

Hell, I needed to hide, just until the thunderstorm was over.

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

"Bella, calm down. It's okay." Edward said, probably in his most soothing tone of voice.

"It's not okay. Just fucking let me go." I said, struggling against his arms.

In my panic, I pushed too hard.

Edward, unable to fight against a terrified teenage girl, gasped in horror as I lurched out of his grasp and went tumbling onto the floor.

I didn't even hear his profuse apologies as I picked myself up, ran across the other side of the room, and barrelled into my wardrobe.

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I almost dropped the key for my wardrobe in my terror, but I managed to slide it into the lock and turn it.

"Bella?" Edward shouted through the door. I could hear him trying to open it, but realised it was locked after a few good shakes.

"Bella, please, open the door."

I didn't want to open the door.

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I couldn't help it, I screamed a little.

"Bella! You have to open this door. Please!"

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

I couldn't respond.

I knew that if I opened my mouth again, I might scream.

"Bella! Open the door!"

He sounded like he was getting angry.

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I covered my face and screamed.

It couldn't get me in here, I was safe, I was safe.

"Bella! Open this fucking door!"

He was pounding his fists on the door, almost shaking the whole wardrobe.

"Bella! Fucking hell, Bella!"

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I screamed and screamed.

He shouted and banged against the doors more.

I tried to tell him to leave me alone, but I just screamed, I couldn't form words.

Then, suddenly, he stopped.

"This is killing me. I can help you. You don't have to do this on your own."

He sounded kind of... broken.

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I was openly sobbing now, my breath whooshing in and out of my lungs in horrible ragged lumps.

"Bella. Please stop crying."

Edward was crying now, I could hear it.

"I know I left you before. I know how much that must have scared you, to be alone in that thunderstorm. I know it was my fault. I'm sorry. Please, Bella."

He took in a shaky breath, almost as shaky as my own, and continued.

"You can stay in the wardrobe and battle this alone, or you can come out and let me help you. Let me hold you, Bella, please. It'll be easier to face this together."

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I tried to tell him I couldn't come out, but my tears made it hard to speak. It was like I was drowning in them.

"Bella?"

I couldn't come out, I couldn't.

I started shaking my head, still sobbing, hoping he would get the message even though he was on the other side of the oak door.

"Bella, please answer me."

I tried to steady myself, but my breathing was too jagged, I was shuddering from head to toe.

"Can't." I said, hoping he would hear me.

Ever so quietly, I heard Edward sob.

"You can. I know you can."

It sounded like he was fighting back his tears, like they were getting stuck in his throat.

"Can't." I said, sounding as choked up as he did.

Edward sobbed again.

"Bella, please."

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

Suddenly, I had to get out of here.

I had to be on the other side of this door, I needed to be.

I needed to be with Edward.

By some sort of miracle, I got the key into the lock without too much fumbling.

"Bella?"

I was almost there. I turned the key and heard the faint click of the door unlocking.

I had expected Edward to rip the doors open as soon as possible, but nothing happened.

It seemed so quiet for a moment.

"Bella?"

***BOOM***

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I was out of that wardrobe like a shot.

Straight into Edward's arms.

I was sobbing, my chest was heaving, my head felt like it was going to explode.

Edward held me so tightly, he even caught me as my shuddering legs gave way below me.

He carried me across to the bed where he sat down, settling me on his lap and rocking me gently.

"Shhh, Bella, shhh."

His tears were falling onto my face, mixing with my tears.

"You're safe now, Bella, I promise."

I snuggled as close to him as I possibly could.

I really did feel safe in his arms.

***BOOM***

"It's okay, it's okay."

He kept rocking me gently, stroking my back, resting his head on top of mine.

"You'll never have to go through another thunderstorm by yourself again. I promise."

I cried and buried my head into his neck.

"You'll be here?" I asked quietly.

Edward kissed the top of my head and nodded.

"I'll be here."

The relief that flooded through me was enormous, and made me cry even more.

I don't know how long we sat like that, Edward soothing me while I cried on him, but eventually my tears dried and the thunder stopped.

When I started dozing off again his chest, Edward lay me down on the bed and moved away.

Even though I was half-asleep, the loss I felt when he let go of me was tremendous, and completely unexpected.

"Stay." I said.

My throat felt like it was on fire, and the word came out all croaky, but he understood.

"Okay, I'll stay, but I'm just going to make sure you're more comfortable. You'll probably wake up with a huge headache, I don't want you to be any more uncomfortable then you have to be."

I nodded and started dozing off again.

I felt him take off my shoes. God, how long had I been wearing those?

Then off came my socks, and I giggled in spite of myself when his fingers touched my toes.

"Tickles." I said sleepily.

"Sorry, honey." He said, chuckling to himself.

He then helped me sit up and took off my sweater, leaving me in my tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt that I had worn for basketball practice earlier.

"Wanna wear my pyjamas." I said as he deposited my sweater somewhere.

"Can you change into those yourself?" He said, slightly warily.

I shook my head, then giggled at the thought of Edward undressing me.

"Then how about you just sleep in what you're wearing, huh?" Edward said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh, okay." I said, lying back down.

I heard him rustling around, probably taking off his shoes and things as well, but I had started to doze again.

When he wriggled onto the bed beside me, I scooted closer and snuggled into his side.

I then fell asleep with my head on Edward's chest.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I felt like shit.

I was also very surprised to see a sleeping Edward lying next to me.

A sleeping, shirtless Edward.

Oh Lord.

_Holy fucking hell. Look at that body._

I couldn't believe that I had slept next to this gorgeous boy all night.

_You should have been doing something else all night..._

At that thought I blushed bright red and looked away from his body.

Unfortunately, Edward was awake and staring right at me.

I flushed an even darker red. He had just caught me staring at his chest.

"See something that you like?" He smirked, then winked at me.

"No." I said immediately, studying my bedroom wall intensely.

"Really? The drool coming out of your mouth says differently."

I wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand, then realised he was making fun of me.

I smacked his bare chest, and then tried to get out of bed, tumbling into a heap on the floor.

"Oh wow." Edward said, barely covering up his laughter.

_Stupid, sexy Edward._

"Oh shut up." I said, picking myself up and storming out of my room.

"I like your hair, by the way." He shouted after me.

"Meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh." I retorted, in a very childish manner.

I could still hear him laughing as I slammed the bathroom door.

After I had had my shower, I realised that I hadn't brought any clean clothes into the bathroom with me.

_Fuck. Let's just hope that he's gone downstairs to find himself some breakfast._

I wrapped a towel around myself, bundled my dirty clothes into the hamper, and made sure that I had a death-grip on my towel as I ventured back to my room.

_Please don't be in my room. Please don't be in my room._

He was in my room.

_Damn it._

"Hey Bella..." Edward said as I walked in, his words trailing off as he took in what I was wearing.

"Hey Edward. You okay?" I said as casually as I could as I bumbled around my room in a towel.

He just nodded, his cheeks going a very pretty shade of pink.

"You, uh, want some breakfast or something?"

"Sure, I could eat." He replied, still fairly awkwardly.

"Okay, well, if you just give me two seconds, I'll be dressed and then I can come down and make you something." I said distractedly, rummaging through my wardrobe for something to wear.

Suddenly, I felt his hands on my bare shoulders, making me jump a little.

Edward didn't seem to notice.

"By the way, Alice wanted you to wear this today. She's got something planned for the six of us." He said, pulling out a royal blue dress that Alice had bought me a couple of months ago.

"It still has the tags on it? Alice would be so upset if she knew that you hadn't worn it already." Edward chuckled.

"You won't tell her, will you?" I said, turning to face him, holding my hand out for the dress.

"I might," Edward replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "What will you give me to make sure I keep silent?"

_Goddamn Edward, always teasing me._

"I don't know," I said, going along with his silly game, "What do you want?"

He appeared to think for a moment, and then he smirked.

"Your towel."

_Oh damn._

"I don't think I can give that to you." I said, blushing furiously.

His smirk got bigger.

"Sure you can, I'll just close my eyes. You give me the towel and then you can take the dress."

I thought about it for a moment.

_If he closes his eyes..._

"Sure." I said.

Edward looked shocked, obviously expecting me to back out of the deal, then shrugged and closed his eyes.

I took my chance, hoping that if he did run after me, I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

I grabbed the dress and bolted out of my bedroom, laughing wildly.

"Hey!" I heard Edward shout, then laugh as he started to run after me.

I made it down the stairs without any injuries, but once I had made it to the kitchen, I hit the hand that was holding my towel in place against the doorframe.

I didn't have time to pick the towel up, I had to keep running.

I didn't want Edward to catch me, especially not now.

_You never know, you could have a lot of fun if he catches you..._

Slamming my way into the downstairs bathroom, I quickly locked the door behind me and sat with my back against the door, laughing but completely out of breath.

"Bella? Is this your towel?" Edward said from the other side of the door, just a few seconds after I'd gotten in here.

"Yeah." I said as we both started laughing hysterically.

"Want me to start breakfast?" He said cheerily, probably still holding onto my towel.

"Sure, just turn your back to the door and let me sneak out of here." I laughed.

I didn't want to take any chances, so I threw the dress on and crossed my arms over my chest.

_Should have picked up some underwear before dashing madly out of the room like that. Stupid Bella._

As I came out of the bathroom, Edward was standing facing the door, holding out my towel for me.

"I told you not to look." I said, jokingly scolding him.

"That might have been the only chance I got to see you naked, I had to take it." He said, winking at me.

I blushed, grabbed the towel from him and went upstairs.

When I came back down, fully dressed this time, he was still chuckling to himself.

Just after we had finished our breakfast and I had put the dishes in the sink, the doorbell went.

I looked at the clock. It must have been Alice, it was too early for normal people to come round.

"Oh thank God, you're dressed." Alice chirped as soon as I opened the door.

Both Edward and I started laughing at that comment, leaving Alice looking very confused.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? :D Drop me a review or a PM, I look forward to hearing from all of you!**

**Thanks guys. :)**

**x Seraphie x**


End file.
